


Eat the Rich

by Gues



Series: Tangled: The Series (eyyyy) [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Quirin (Disney), F/M, Fluff and Angst, I project my hatred of the upper class onto varian because reasons, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), doesn't die tho, he gets hanged so look out for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gues/pseuds/Gues
Summary: It never really made sense to me why the king sent Varian to prison instead of hanging him, especially during the time the show is set in, so I used it as an opportunity to mess with the plot a bit. Basically a rewrite of season 2, with Varian included in the fun.
Relationships: Adira & Varian (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Lance Strongbow & Varian, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Tangled: The Series (eyyyy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875703
Comments: 195
Kudos: 361





	1. Chapter 1

Everything in this prison had to be bought, from your room to your clothes to even the chains they locked on your wrists. They showed no leniency to him despite his age, so he was given the cheapest cell and rusty chains that rubbed and cut his wrists, his cell was small and narrow, contending in size with a broom closet. The stone walls were chipped and worn, and the room smelled like it hadn’t been cleaned since it was built. He reminded himself his time here wouldn’t be long. Despite the princess’s request to get him help, he knew that there was only one punishment for treason. Death. 

He’d heard from the guards outside his cell say that the princess was to leave Corona in the next two days, and that his execution would be held just after she left. Typical for the king, to hide his true intentions from his naive daughter. He imagined the scene in his head. A loving father kneeling and promising her that he would be just and kind to her old friend, and when she left with a smile on her face, his would distort in disgust. There was no kindness in his heart for criminals. 

To that he concluded there would be no way to plead his way out of death-- he would have to escape on his own. Maybe if he had something sharp to cut the rope down. Nothing was laying around the cell, and any sharp objects he had on him had been confiscated. Varian inspected the cuffs on his wrists and noticed that they were chipping. He could use this. 

Two days had passed and he could hear the cheers of the townsfolk ringing in his ears. The guards talked about all the good the princess had done for them, and how they too would miss her while she was gone. He held back a gag and waited for them to take him out of his cell. 

Varian went over the plan in his head. Cut the rope a bit after he dropped and wait for everyone to leave so he can escape. A simple two-step plan, though he still wasn’t sure it could work. Would anyone notice it was cut? After the rope dropped would he even be able to lift his arms to cut it? The amount of uncertainties he had was concerning, but this was his only option if he wanted to survive. The guards seemed to be less rough with him as they had been with the last person to be hanged, taking his arm and walking him up to the gallows instead of dragging him by his chains. He was told to stand behind the rope and wait to be executed. It took every bit of willpower he had not to attempt to run away.

“Any last words kid?” The guard asked in a voice that insinuated disgust, though his eyes showed nothing but pity. 

“None that come to mind.” He let out a small breath, one he hoped wasn’t his last, and allowed the guard to put the rope around his neck. The crowd watched expectantly- seemingly hypnotized by the preparation. He hoped they wouldn't stare the entire time, as that wouldn't leave him much of an opening. Without another word, the ground beneath him falls. 

He let out a short gasp as it dropped, before it caught on impact. For a second he allowed the shock of it all to resonate in both him and the crowd, shutting his eyes tightly and hoping he could survive long enough for this to work. After those few seconds are finished, he opened his eyes again. No one is looking. Mustering all the strength he had, he cut the rope and dropped the rusted iron shard into his pocket. Once the crowd could bring themselves to look again, he attempted to quiet his breathing. Holding his breath entirely would most likely kill him for real but they wouldn't believe he was dead if he continued to gasp for air. Luckily enough as soon as they believed him to be dead, the guards ushered everyone away. He wouldn’t have to keep this up much longer. 

“Should we cut him down?” The guard said to his partner. 

“As much as I wouldn’t want to, yeah.” The other guard replied and made his way to Varian. He was quickly stopped by an alarm ringing through the square. 

“Robbery?” He asked.

“A distraction at least.” The first guard let out a sigh of relief and ran in the direction the patrol was headed, the second followed without turning back.

With everyone gone, Varian took the shard out again and cut the rest of the rope.

He quickly glanced in the direction the guards were headed; the shoe store. Luckily, that was far enough away from the bridge that he could slip past. He headed in a different direction, staying in as many alleyways and dark corners as he could. While most guards in the area were checking the alert, there were still some ordered to continue patrol as normal, so he had to avoid them. Security was far laxer than it was when he first attacked, most likely because he was legally dead as of now. Sneaking through to the bridge proved fairly easy. 

The bridge was, as always, guarded by the captain and his lieutenant. Walking across wasn’t an option, although he never thought it would be. There were boats lined up along the docks nearby. He took the smallest one and rowed himself under the bridge, staying as quiet as possible, though it made him go rather slow. He made it to shore without alerting anyone, and sprinted into the woods the second he touched land.

Once the bridge was out of sight, he allowed himself to breathe. He had just barely escaped certain death, his only hope being his age and size. If that plan hadn’t been thought through, his plan for afterward hadn’t been thought through at all. He couldn’t go back to his village, it was practically inhabitable before Rapunzel wrecked the place- let alone after. There was nothing there that could help his dad either. He thought back to after the fight, something had happened with those rocks. 

“The path!” Coughing ensued the second he finished the words. Shouting should probably be avoided for the time being. 

He never really got a chance to see the village after that… magic attack? He wasn’t quite sure what it was or how she even managed to do it. The village was blanketed in black rocks, the houses that hadn't been uprooted before were now torn in half, a mountain of spikes in the middle. The fields he had harvested but two weeks ago were almost unrecognizable. His lab wasn’t even reachable anymore. He had hoped to visit his dad before leaving but it seemed that was out of the question. 

One of the houses next to where he stood had been torn in two by the rocks, revealing a stash of food left behind.

“Oh thank god there’s food.” He mumbled to himself, made a face at how rough his voice sounded, then took a sack nearby and dumping as much as he can find into it. There wasn’t a lot, but any food is welcome at this point. He looked through the sack to see what he had gathered. Two apples and a loaf of bread. If he spread out when he ate he could make it last a few days at most, although eating all of it now was far too tempting. 

He tied the sack around his waist and looked over to the wall, a path of black rocks spread out into the horizon. There wasn’t much else for him to do but follow it.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Rapunzel!” Cassandra called from the caravan. “Do me a favor? Try not to run off like that. Not that I don’t think you can handle yourself, but I promised your dad I would keep you safe.”

Adira had been tailing the group for almost a week now, and with as much hope as she was putting into them, they were letting her down. Not a sign of agency in any of them, excluding the short-haired girl. She was hoping at the very least one of them would notice her following them, by her standards the only step up from what she was doing now would be to jump in front of the caravan and start dancing. Even then they may ignore her in favor of whatever nonsense was plaguing them at the moment. 

“Next stop Varadaros! City of fun and games!” Lance popped up onto the roof, giggling to himself and recalling past adventures. 

There they go again. If she didn’t step in soon they’d probably get themselves killed tripping on a rock and falling down a cliff. It wasn’t very likely they’d let her get a word in with the princess without a fight, and she wasn’t exactly in the mood for ‘fun and games’ as Earrings had put it. If only there was some way she could earn their trust…

A loud sneeze rang out from a few feet away, followed by whispered curses. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one following them. This could work. 

“Hello, fellow stalker.” Her sudden appearance made him fall over from where he was hiding, which was amusing. “I wouldn’t try stealing from them. Even if I wasn’t here to stop you I doubt you’d hold well in a fight with the weakest of them”

“You’d be surprised.” The kid muttered. 

“Yikes. Well I’ll spare you the trouble of having to elaborate on…” She gestured at him, “That. Let’s get going.” Before he could protest, she picked him up and tossed him onto her shoulders. The lightest bit of luggage she’d carried in a long time.

By the time she caught up with the caravan, most of the group was gone. Looking for supplies most likely. That made things all the more convenient for her. The kid was still struggling to get out of her grip which, while annoying, wasn’t much of a problem. It did make a lot of noise though, she should probably reveal herself soon before he does it for her. 

“Greetings Rapunzel, my name is Adira and I come bearing gifts.” With a small yelp she let the kid fall off her shoulders and stand up, then grabbed his arm so he wouldn’t run off. 

“Varian? How did you get here?” The princess walked up to them slowly and reached out to him before letting her hand fall back to her waist. 

“Ah so you know him already. That makes things easier! He’s all yours for the small price of one conversation. Just the two of us.” 

Cassandra scoffed. “Not gonna happen.” The girl reached for her sword, it seemed a fight was inevitable. 

“And after all I’ve done for you? I’m hurt, truly. I don’t think I’m asking for a lot.” She let go of Varian and readied herself for her inexperienced opponent. “Oh and kid? Don’t get any ideas about leaving. I found you easy enough before, I doubt it will be much harder a second time.” 

With that comment, she grabbed the short-haired girl and swung her around to throw her off balance. The girl’s response was to unsheath her sword, leaving a frankly sad opening, and charged back to attack. Any attempts to hit her were quickly either dodged or blocked. If Adira wanted to, she could stop the battle here and now, though now that she’d started she may as well enjoy it. 

“That’s enough!” A cluster of hair wrapped around her ankle, preventing a blow to the gut for Cassandra. “I won’t let you hurt her!” 

“Hurt her? I have done nothing of the sort.” The girl stood up again and charged with the same attack as before, hardly learning anything from her previous failed attempts. Adira kicked the sword out her hands, freeing her ankle at the same time. “She was the one who insisted on a fight.” Another kick was sent just an inch in front of the girl’s face, making her lose her balance and fall. 

“Well I can see when I’m not wanted. You’ll come around soon enough, no point in me wasting any more time.” With a small huff, she picked Varian up again, tossing him on her shoulder once more. “Back into hiding we go.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Those friends of yours are very...interesting.” Adira sighed as the two girls ran off into town. Varian nodded and started going through his bag.

“What’s that you got there?” She untied it and looked through. “Not a lot here huh? Oh cool an apple.” She grabbed the apple and tossed the bag back to him, rolling her eyes at his look of betrayal. “Don’t worry. I plan on getting some food for us later today.” He looked back at his bag and grabbed the last bit of bread, he might as well finish it off. 

Adira took a bite of the apple and looked him over. “So! What’s the deal with your neck?” She chuckled a bit when he choked in response. “Touchy subject huh?” 

A long silence follows. 

“Ok this is boring. Can’t you just...motion what happened? It could be a game, kids like games right?” She gives him an awkward smile and he facepalms in response. “Oh just humor me.”

Varian rolled his eyes and put one hand around his neck, and moved the other above his head in a pulling motion. 

“Ok I’m gonna be honest I have no idea what that means.” Adira narrowed her eyes and thought for a second. “New plan. I’ll ask some simple questions and you just nod or shake your head.” 

He gives a thumbs up and she begins. “So...did you commit a crime?” 

A nod. 

“Was it for theft?” 

He made an in-between gesture.

“Did you do something else as well?”

Another nod.

“Was it arson? Tax evasion? Murder?” He shook his head to all three examples. 

“Hmmm...Treason maybe?” He nodded. “Wait really? You?” 

He looked at her confused.

“Nothing. It’s just you’d think Quirin, a man famous for ‘following the law’ and ‘respecting authority’ would raise his son to um...not overthrow the monarchy.” 

“What?!” Varian shouted before a series of coughs followed.

“Oh is he a lawbreaker now? Does he run a rebellion?” Adira snickered. “Sorry I just. I can’t imagine that. ‘Greetings followers of the rebellion! It is I, Quirin, here to help you steal the boots that I’ve been licking for the past decade’”

His look of confusion did not disappear. 

“Wait did you...not know we were friends?” He shook his head. “So he really did want to get away that bad.”

“...Wow.” Adira leaned against a nearby tree and let out a long sigh. 

“He’s getting married. He’s getting married!” Rapunzel threw her hands in the air, almost hitting Cassandra who was following close behind her. “Who does this ‘Stalyon’ think she is anyway?”

“What do you expect us to do about it? It’s the two of us against the entire town.”

“I don’t know! Something!” She messed with the beads holding her hair up. “I can’t just sit by and let her marry the love of my life!”

“We could shout ‘I object!’ from outside the procession?” Cassandra suggested.

“Cass no! We have to stop it somehow.” Rapunzel paced around the campsite before stopping suddenly. “I’ve got it! We sneak in as wedding florists, you sneak in from the back and get Eugene and Lance out of there while I cause a...distraction.”

Cass sighed and took out her sword. “It can’t hurt to try I suppose. I’ve always hated weddings.”

“A wedding? We should follow them, it’s been a while since I’ve had a nice cake.” Adira started to walk over to where they were, then turned around. “Oh and since I’m nice I’ll let you walk on your own this time.” 

“And who are you?” The large man guarding the gate leaned down to meet Rapunzel in the eyes. 

“I’m Cobra. Cobra...McBloodPuncher.”

“It’s a bit sad how hard she’s trying at this.” Adira chuckled while watching from the top of the gate. “No idea how she thinks this is going to work, the wedding has a guest list so there’s no possible way she could- No wait he let her in.” 

Rapunzel snuck into a small alleyway in the courtyard, gave the girl a handful of gold, and let Cassandra out from under the table. A few words were exchanged before Rapunzel walked out into the open. 

“Cass, brace yourself! It’s about to get rough in here.” She carefully placed her hair onto the nearest black rock, and shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. Nothing happened. “Um...that usually works.”

“Get them outta here.” The baron motioned his guards to attack before turning to Eugene. “Tick-tock Ryder.”

Cass looked around at the circle of guards forming around them. “Ok Raps, if you have a Plan B, now would be the time to pitch it.”

“Ok. Time for a new plan.” Rapunzel looked around and let out a loud whistle, a large white horse came bounding out from the wall. 

“Wait how is summoning a horse a plan?” Adira looked down at the scene unfolding, then back at Varian, who smiled a bit and pointed back down. The horse was currently taking down five guards at once. “Ah so he’s the most competent of the group. That makes sense.”

They continued to watch the battle, a race to get the antidote on the Baron’s neck. Adira looked for an opportunity to join the fight, her eyes fell on a large wedding cake in the back corner. “I’ll be back.” 

Hoards of guards swarmed around her the second she touched the ground but were quickly disbanded in favor of the goal at hand. Adira took out her sword and cut out two large slices of the cake, then jumped back up onto the wall. “I believe I promised you food.” She stabbed one slice with her sword and handed the plate with the other slice to him. 

Varian hesitantly grabbed the fork and took a bite, glancing at Adira as if to check if it was still ok. He stared back at the cake and practically inhaled the rest of it. 

“Jeez kid, you're eating that like you’ve never had cake before.” They stared at each other for what felt like an hour. Adira slowly placed what was left of her cake on his plate. “Just eat all of it.”

They sat in silence for the rest of the fight, watching the drama unfold like an opera. Lance was saved and the group made their way back through town. “Looks like they’ve finished up. Are you ready to head back?” With his nod, Adira stood up, made her way back down the wall, and followed the group out of town, occasionally looking back to see if Varian was still there. 

Rapunzel placed her hand gently on one of the rocks nearby. “Where is it taking us Pascal?” 

“To fulfill your destiny.” Adira walked up to her.

“Adira! Who are you?”

“Look, I am a friend. And I am here to make sure you get to the end of this journey you’re embarking on.” She handed Rapunzel the scroll in her hand. “Listen, I don’t have all the answers, but now that I’ve seen all that I have, I have no doubt.” 

The scroll was opened to reveal a picture of the black rocks, along with strange writing mirroring the one she’d seen before. “Those rocks were looking for you, and you must follow them...to the Dark Kingdom.”

Adira began to leave. “Wait! I have one more question.” Rapunzel waited for her to turn back and then continued. “Varian, how did he get here, and where is he now?” 

“That’s two questions technically.” She sighed and leaned against one of the rocks. “I don’t know exactly what his reasons are, although I doubt he’s here for you. As for where he is now...check behind that tree over there.” A small hand waves from behind a large oak tree. 

Rapunzel awkwardly waved back. “How do you know he won’t...try to run away?”

“Oh I know he’ll stick around. I have something he wants.” Adira looked at him smugly. 

“What is that?”

“Information. Both of you need what I know and I have plenty to give. Now,” Adira turned to the caravan. “Your friends are patiently waiting for you, why don’t you join them?”

Rapunzel gave a short smile and rejoined her group. Lance and Eugene were on the far side of their camp, taking a nap now that the whole ordeal was over. Once Cassandra had noticed she was walking back, she went to meet up with her. 

“So...what exactly did she want to talk about?” She asked.

“She told us where we were going and gave me...this.” Rapunzel took out the second piece of the scroll and moved it in place with the first. 

“And where was the kid?” 

“I think they’ve been traveling together? She said she had information he needed.” She put the scroll in her bag and made her way back into the caravan, Cass stopped her. 

“I don’t think we should trust her. She could have broken him out of jail, they could be conspiring.” She glanced nervously over to where Adira was moments ago. 

“If she wanted to hurt us she wouldn’t be helping us now.” Rapunzel turned Cassandra’s head to face hers. “We need her. I promise we’ll sort all this out.”

“Ok. I trust you.”

A few days had passed since the Baron had been run out of town. Most were spent wandering about, solving minor issues. Rapunzel insisted they stay and ‘fix up the place’, bringing up moral, cracking down on crime, anything she could manage within a few days. This wasn’t too much of an issue, since Adira had to find the money to feed two people now instead of one. 

“Do they ever plan on leaving?” In the time that they’d been in town, Varian had slowly been able to speak again. He’d taken that opportunity to make small jabs at whatever the group was doing at the moment. Not that she could blame him, their ways of passing by the time weren’t exactly the most productive. 

“Short hair has almost completely packed up their camp at this point, so it’s safe to say they’ll be leaving today.” Adira looked through her bag, pulling out a piece of paper folded in an odd way. 

“What’s that?” He reached for the paper. Adira swatted his hand away.

“They’re coming up on the Forest of No Return. They’ll need a guide to make it out in one piece and I’m the only one with a map.” She waved it around, then put it back in her pocket. 

They looked back at the campsite to see Rapunzel waving goodbye to a small group of people, one of them being the girl she paid for entrance into the wedding. 

“Looks like they’ve convinced her its time to leave.” Adira stood up and the two of them begin trailing behind again. 

“Looks like it’s too deep!” Eugene looked out at the swamp, thinking of a way past. “So, I think we’re going to have to backtrack to get through this. It’ll add a day to our journey but it’s the only way.”

“I had no idea the people of Corona were such..quitters” A giant tree split in two and fell onto the swamp, making a bridge across. The group looked over to where it fell. “You know, I always say, if you can’t go through something, go over it.” 

Adira jumped over the tree trunk, followed closely by Varian. “I told you I’d be around if trouble came your way. And, well, here I am. Your new guide!”

Cassandra cleared her throat and motioned for Rapunzel to speak with her alone. “Rapunzel we talked about this. I don’t think we can trust her. She just shows up whenever she wants and its always with Varian. You know, the same kid that almost crushed me to death a month ago?”

Eugene popped up next to them. “Yes I second that. Plus, we don’t need either of them. Another person will just slow us down, particularly with all h-”

“Oh I dunno, you’re gonna need her,” Adira interjected herself into the conversation. “Shes’s the only one who can get you through the deadly Forest of No Return.”

Lance grabbed onto Eugene, shaking, while the rest of the group stared in disbelief. Adira rejoined Varian and continued. “Few have made it out of the forest alive, and I’m one of them. The first time I crossed, I had nothing but a dagger and a handful of nuts. Oh, and I had bronchitis.” 

Eugene seemed thoroughly unimpressed, walking over to her with his arms crossed. “Look I appreciate the assistance with the bridge, but I don’t think we’ll need any help getting through some forest with a spooky name.”

“It’s called the Forest of No Return for a reason.” Adira looked at him as though she were explaining simple math to a child, he prepared for a fight. 

Rapunzel placed her hand on his arm, calming him down. “Look Eugene, I know you grew up in the wilderness and I trust your judgment, I really do, but it wouldn’t hurt to have another expert on the team. Especially since she’s been here before.”

“Finally someone with sense.” Adira smiled. “Oh and he’s coming with us as well.”

“Nope. That’s too much.” Cassandra walked up to the rest of them eyeing Varian. “You can’t expect us to trust a traitor as well as a stranger can you?”

“Oh what’s a little treason between friends? Now come on.” Adira picked Varian up and sat the two of them on top of the caravan. “That way!” 

Eugene grumbled to himself and begrudgingly followed her instruction, leading them to a tree with ‘The Forest of No Return’ hastily carved on it. “I don’t see what the big deal is about this swamp. It’s just like any other old swamp in Corona.”

He glanced back at Adira as if to taunt her, though her eyes were closed. Varian pointed forward. “Wait how is it doing that?” 

Eugene looked back to see the trees moving and blocking their path. Adira opened her eyes and commented. “The Forest of No Return is in perpetual motion and changes without warning. Luckily I designed this map, to traverse the woods safely.” 

She pulled out the oddly folded map and handed it down to him, but he pushed it back up to her. “Thanks but no thanks. I happen to be a really good navigator. I’ve got all the directions I need,” he pointed at his head, “Right here.”

“Suit yourself.” She handed the map over to Varian, who happily fiddled with it while mumbling his disbelief about the forest’s mechanics.

“Thank you Adira, your passive-aggressive remark is noted, and respectfully disregarded.” He motioned for the horses to move forward in the direction he saw to be the right one. 

Adira, one foot on each horse, stood and told her story about traveling through the swamp. Each member of the group listened intently, save for Eugene, still grumbling and directing the horses, sometimes jerking them a bit to throw her off balance, though it never made her even stumble.

“That’s a really fascinating tale you told right there. Fictional, but fascinating. I really liked the imagery of the spider bats and their fangs the size of chubby toddlers.” Eugene rolled his eyes.

“They’re called the Drexis. Weren’t you listening?” Lance asked from on top of the caravan. 

“Look it doesn’t matter what they’re called, all that matters is that we’ll be out of this forest and go our separate ways.” Eugene sighed and attempted to look around Adira, directing the horses to get her out of the way.

Everyone remained silent for a while looking at the strange shape of the trees, and making sure none of the fauna is carnivorous. Eugene let out a loud groan. “Oh no no no no this can’t be the same sign.”

“We just went in a big circle!” Rapunzel looked around worriedly at her surroundings, then back at the sign. 

“This doesn’t make any sense, we should be out of here by now!” Eugene threw down the reigns and inspected the sign. 

“Great job ‘really good navigator’. Now we’re never going to get out of here!” Cassandra threw her hands up in the air. 

“We will if we use the map, Short Hair,” Adira explained from atop a small boulder. 

“What did you call me?”

“I find referring to people by a defining characteristic is more time-efficient than learning their names.” She took a broken piece of wood and pointed at her. “Hence, Short Hair, Earrings, Princess, and Kid.”

“I still don’t like that by the way,” Varian called from the caravan. 

Cassandra laughed a bit. “What’s Eugene’s?”

Adira didn’t look up, instead, carving into the broken bit of wood, she responded. “Fish skin.”

This got a snicker out of the rest of the group, though Eugene didn’t take it so lightly. “Fish Skin? Fish Skin? I think the daily applications of 16 different types of moisturizer, exfoliant, and cream beg to differ.” 

“Hey Eugene?” Rapunzel walked up to him, taking his hand. “Maybe instead of declaring your morning routine, you could take the map?”

Eugene sighed and held out his hand. “Fine! I will take your precious map.”

“Wise choice, Fish Skin.” Adira jumped down from the boulder and placed the map in his hand. “You must follow its instructions to the letter, without its guidance, finding an exit to the forest would be like finding fur on a rattlesnake.” 

“Awwww. That would be kind of cute.” Rapunzel held her hands together, imagining a furry rattlesnake, earning a gag from Varian. She squinted back at him, then turned to Eugene. 

“Yeah, well, maps are pictures of the ground, and yeah that’s useful, but you know what else is useful? Common sense.” Eugene ranted for a minute, before getting interrupted by Lance grabbing his shoulder and pointing to the caravan.

Their transportation was sinking into the mud, Varian noticed this and quickly jumped off of it, joining up with Adira. “Welp. Say goodbye to Maximus.”

Eugene scrambled over to where the caravan was, but was quickly stopped by Adira. “That’s a Land Pit, they’re likely in another part of the forest now.”

“Alright no need to panic.” Eugene looked around at the rest of the group confidently, despite the loss that just occurred. “We’re gonna find Max and Fidella, and get the hell out of here in no time, everyone follow me!” 

Eugene took them on the other path, going up cliffs and through storms and vine filled paths, anytime a problem would arise he’d try to fix it, only to be overshadowed by Adira. After a few hours of one-upmanship, Adira decided it was best now to take a break. 

She took the food out of her stash, making something reminiscent of a gourmet meal, despite their surroundings and situation. Eugene complained about how dry it was, then declared he’s going to extract some water from a tree nearby. 

“I wouldn’t recommend that Fish Skin. It’s damaging to the tree, try getting water from the vines.” Adira took a sip of her drink. 

“No Fish Skin, you should totally get water from that tree. I want to see what it does.” Varian called out to him, laughing to himself. It still hurt a bit to talk that loud, but the look on Eugene’s face was more than worth it. 

Eugene sighed and sat on a large mushroom behind him, sulking. The mushroom opened its mouth and ate him a second later.

“Oh, and by the way, watch out for the pup-shrooms.” Adira calmly mentioned in response to his screaming. Varian's response was less calm, the cackling easily heard from inside the pupshroom's stomach.

Rapunzel gasped and walked over to where the pup-shroom was jumping around, he was regurgitated when she arrived. She helped him up and gave a suggestion. “Eugene, I think it’s time you give Adira a chance. She knows this area better, everyone still thinks you’re a great navigator, these are just...special circumstances.”

“We’d be lost without you Adira!” Lance exclaimed from where the rest of the party is. 

“What aren’t you good at Adira, really someone should take notes.” Varian glanced over at Eugene. “Hey Fish Skin, you got a note pad on you?” 

Eugene wiped the slobber off of him and stomped over to the group, “Alright! Break time’s over! We’ve got a forest to conquer.”

Eugene climbed to the top of a tree, looking out onto the swamp. “Oh! Look at that! We’re almost out! See, we didn’t need some stranger and her stupid map to get out of here.” 

The gloating continued for a while, the map being waved around at Adira, in another attempt to taunt her. His taunts were abruptly stopped by a large gush of poison gas erupting in the field in front of them. “Oh boy.”

“Those are the Silver Geysers, lava hot and extremely poisonous.” Adira looked down at the map. “The map says we must run through them, it’s possible, if we time it right.”

“Yeah there’s no way we’re doing that. You just told us how deadly these things are and then expect us to just, what, sprint through them?” Eugene gestured at the geysers.

“Yes that is exactly what I’m telling you to do,” Adira responded, hardly wavering from his comments of the danger. She did, however, look quite concerned at the trees moving behind her. “We could be swallowed by a land pit any minute. Do you have a better idea?”

Eugene looked around, at the trees, the vines, then at Rapunzel’s hair. “Actually, I do.” He launched a long rope across the geysers, and tied rapunzel’s hair onto it. He called out to the group, using nicknames for everyone to copy Adira. “Hairstripe, you plan on joining us?”

“The structural integrity of your little...invention isn’t exactly sound, nor is it a good idea, so no. I’ll stay here.” Varian responded, chuckling a little at the group all hanging onto Rapunzel’s hair. 

“The kid is right. You’re making a mistake Fish Skin.” Adira looked at his makeshift zipline and sighed.

“Maybe we should listen to her Eugene.” Lance glanced at the rope then at Rapunzel, who he was currently latched onto. 

“She’s literally asking you to run through a steaming hot soup of death!” Eugene yelled, motioning at the geysers in front of them. “I may have taken us on a few wrong turns, I may have made a few mistakes but those were the forest’s fault, not mine! So who are you gonna trust? Me, or...them.”

“I hate to say it but I’m going to have to go with Adira on this one.” Cassandra reluctantly answered.

Rapunzel sighed. “Me too.”

“No! I know best!” Eugene latched onto Rapunzel’s hair along with the rest of the group and pushed them across the geysers. They hit the ground with a sizeable thud, and when they looked up, they saw the same sign they saw at the beginning.

“So...Wanna go find their caravan and get out of here?” Varian suggested to Adira.

Adira sighed. “As appealing as that is, we still need the princess. And the map.” She looks over to where the group is, just as Eugene fell into a land pit. “Of course. Alright follow me, we have to go get him.” 

Just as they got up to leave a small chirp sounded from behind the trees. Varian’s head perked up.

“...Ruddiger?” A raccoon scampered up, jumping onto his shoulder and curling around his neck. “Ruddiger!”

“That’s adorable. Thank you.” Adira pet the raccoon and made her way past the trees. “Now. Let’s go find Fish Skin.”

Eugene ran through the wall of black fire, falling down a dirt slide onto the ground. He looked up to see Varian with a newly acquired animal, leaning against a boulder, and Adira sitting on top of it. “Ha! This actually worked! Have you seen the others?” 

“Not since you jumped across the clearing like a delirious madman.” Adira looked down on him from where she sat, clearly tired from the constant nonsense.

“We’ve gotta find them before nightfall.” Eugene opened the map and flipped it around a few times.

Adira jumped down from the boulder to stand in front of him. “Mhm. So what’s your plan?” 

“My plan is for you to take the lead. Please help me find my friends.” He closed the map and handed it to her.

Adira smiled. “I know exactly where we are but I’m not so sure about the others. This map only points to the exit.”

“Adira I’m really sorry I got us into this mess. It’s just…” He looked at the ground. “Before meeting Rapunzel, being ‘The King of the Wild’ was the only sure thing I had in life. I liked having that control back. But I guess I’m not who I used to be anymore.”

“You’re right you’re not who you used to be.” Adira walked around him. “As you may have been aware, we’ve been watching you and your friends. And you know what I’ve noticed?”

Eugene shook his head.

“You’ve become much more than some swashbuckler. You’re also a friend.” She beamed. “You’re the fish skin that holds this group together.”

“Oh god it was a compliment!” Varian groaned from the boulder. “Not fair.”

“Ha! It’s a compliment!” Eugene shouted. 

“Sure. If that’s how you want to see it.” Adira shrugged.

“Well we can’t just give up! I don’t care if we have to turn this forest inside out, we’ll find them.” Eugene started to think. 

“Oh! I’ve got it!” Varian ran over to Adira and grabbed the map, much to her protest. “I’ve been messing with this for the past day or so and from what I can gather, the forest is moving from the inside out.” He flipped the map and gave it back to Adira.

She moved it around a few times and looked at the location. “Aha! We’ve got it! We’ll be able to find your friends right...here.”

“Wait what’s wrong? Where are they?” Eugene looked at the map.

Once they reached the group’s location, they found them being attacked and tied up by the Drexis. Lance was already webbed up, and Cass was about to be. Right before one of them came for Rapunzel, Adira swooped in with her sword and beat it off.

Eugene laughed maniacally as he beat off the Drexis to meet up with them, Varian running behind him.

“Amazing...Their teeth really are the size of chubby toddlers.” Varian poked the mouth of one fo the unconscious spider bats, promptly waking it back up. “Oh shit bye.”

They freed Cass and Lance from the tree branches they were strung on and ran to meet with Adira and Rapunzel.

“There’s still too many of them. What do we do Eugene?” Rapunzel beat off a spider with her frying pan, then looked over to him.

“That’s a question for Adira!” Eugene ran over, rolling Lance to where they were.

“Not the time for humility Fish Skin!” Lance yelled from the ground.

“Don’t worry, it’s a compliment.” Eugene declared proudly.

“It isn’t really!” Varian responded, jumping off a ledge to land behind Adira.

Adira took out her map and closed it a few times. It showed the exit as a portal. She glanced around, before her eyes landed on a land pit to her left. “The land pits! We’ve gotta jump in that hole!”

Adira picked up Lance and they ran over to the land pit, Eugene staying in the back to fight off the Drexis that caught up to them. Before he jumped in, he cut down a large tree to stop them from following, the rejoined with the others.

They made it out alive. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. “Well, this is where I leave you.”

“Adira...thank you. For everything.” Eugene smiled.

“Yes everything. Once again I have conquered the Forest of No Return, and pulled you out of a dire strait.” Adira clenched her fist proudly.

“Wait. I? I’m coming with you aren’t I?” Varian asked.

Adira knelt down to his height and placed her hand on his shoulder. “I think it would be best if you stayed with them for the remainder of the journey.”

The group let out a simultaneous “What?”

“He’s hardly adept at traveling this long of a distance by foot.” Adira got up and met eyes with the others. “I’m surprised he made it this far.”

“I was fine! I can still go with you!” Varian pleaded.

“We’re not taking the kid.” Cass walked up to Adira, glaring at them both. “It’s fine when he’s with you, but he tried to kill us. I can’t just let him stay.”

“Well it’s either that or sending him back to Corona.” Adira looked down at Varian sadly, “And I don’t think I could allow what they would do to him.”

“What like prison is the worst thing in the world? He committed treason. I hardly think it’s unfair.” Cassandra shouted. 

“They didn’t just throw me in jail Cassie.” Varian turned around to look at her. “He had me executed. Publicly.”

“My father wouldn’t do that.” Rapunzel chuckled nervously. “I made him promise to help you.”

“Should it really be a surprise at this point Princess? Your father isn’t good at keeping his word.”

“Look I’m not asking for you to be friends, you can tie him up if that makes you feel safer. Just let him travel with you. Consider it as a payment for saving your lives.” Adira narrowed her eyes. 

Cassandra sighed. “Ok. But after we get to the Dark Kingdom you’re on your own.”

“It’s decided then. I’ll be on my way. Goodbye Varian.” Adira began to walk off, but stopped when Varian ran to hug her. “You know I don’t like being touched.”

“I know.” He slowly let go. “Thank you, Adira.”

She smiled softly and patted his head. “You’re welcome Varian. I’ll see you soon. I couldn’t bear to be away from your little friend for too long.” She scratched Ruddiger’s neck and walked off into the distance.

Now he was truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I could be able to live without Ruddiger in my life. He's just so sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

Varian sighed and turned back to the rest of the group. “Looks like we’re going to be stuck together for a while. I’ll stay out of your way for the most part don’t worry.”

“Kid are you alright?” Eugene walked up to Varian and placed his hand on his shoulder, only for it to be quickly swatted away. 

“Your caravan is over there. How about we focus on our means of travel and not everyone’s feelings?” He pointed to his right, sure enough, their caravan was sitting in the valley, completely intact. 

“It must of rolled over there somehow. We should start going, make some progress before nightfall.” Cassandra made her way down the hill and tied the horses onto their reigns. 

Eugene turned back to Varian, ready to say something, only to find that he was no longer there. “You guys sure walk slow don’t you? No wonder we’re only this far.” Varian called to them from where he was, leaning against the caravan’s entrance. Lance slid down the hill and went inside, furrowing his eyebrows a bit when Varian deliberately slammed the door the second he got to it. Rapunzel and Eugene took their seats next to Cass and set off to follow the rocks.

“You know I totally could have gotten us out of there.” Eugene shifted his gaze towards Cassandra, smirking a bit. “I just wanted Adira to have her moment in the sun.”

“That’s very sweet of you Eugene.” Rapunzel smiled warmly. 

“Oh yeah. Sure, Fish Skin.” Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“Hey. That’s still a compliment!” Eugene glared at her.

“Of course. Oh and, just so you know, we’re going in the wrong direction.” Cassandra pointed at the other, larger trail of rocks.

“I knew that! I just wanted to enjoy the scenery a bit, see something that wasn’t swamp.” He quickly turned the horses to the other path, sticking his tongue out at Cassandra. 

The two of them argued over directions and orders till the sun went down, Rapunzel cutting in every now and then to alleviate some of the tension. Lance remained inside the caravan, preferring the silence the kid brought, along with an occasional chitter from his raccoon, over the constant bickering outside. The perfect environment for a nap. 

He was abruptly awoken from said nap when the caravan stopped. Rapunzel threw the door open, startling the both of them. “Alright gang! The sun’s officially down! How about we eat some food and rest for the night?” 

The two of them went outside, Lance joining up with everyone else, and Varian staying a few feet away, much preferring Ruddiger for company instead of the rest of them. Rapunzel walked over and handed him a sandwich, to her surprise he took it with no complaints. That surprise disappeared once she saw him give most of it to the raccoon. 

“He really likes that thing doesn’t he?” Cassandra commented when Rapunzel sat down next to her.

“It’s kinda cute! They remind me of me and pascal.” Rapunzel smiled at him, he gave a quick glare in return. 

“Ah yes the treasonous child is absolutely adorable,” Cassandra replied angrily. “Speaking of treason, what do we plan to do with him?” 

“Don’t forget this is the same ‘cute little kid’ that tried to kill all of us. I don’t trust him to do anything without being watched.” Cassandra looked back at him, checking what he was doing. He was petting the raccoon. Nothing dangerous. Yet.

“I get that Cassandra, really I do but,” Eugene glanced at the kid for a second, then back at Cassandra. “Do you remember what he said? About being hanged? The kid’s been through a lot. I think we should give him a chance, see what he does first.”

“Oh like I believe that for a second. The bruises could be fake for all we know, to get some sort of sympathy out of us. We should just send him back to the castle and keep going.” Cassandra crossed her arms.

“Hate to interject on your little squabble here, but Eugene and I are wanted on the dead side of dead or alive in many places, and that’s just for theft!” Lance raised his hands up at Cassandra’s accusing stare. “Not saying we shouldn’t be wary of him, just that he isn’t lying.”

Eugene nodded in agreement. “Exactly. Besides, despite how many opportunities he’s had to do something against us, he hasn’t tried anything. I hardly think a little bit of snark is grounds for sending him to his death.” 

“Hmm…” Rapunzel scrunched up her eyebrows and thought. “Cassandra’s right, we should be cautious.” She smiled at Eugene. “But yes, he hasn’t done anything yet. Let’s keep him with us for now.”

“You know, if you’re going to talk shit about me, you could at least be a little more discreet,” Varian called over to them, just loud enough to hear but not really a shout. 

Cassandra got up and walked to him. “Would you prefer it if I insulted you to your face?” She crouched down to meet him in the eyes. “I don’t think you’re in any position to be giving us your complaints.”

She stood up again and turned back to him. “You make any move against Rapunzel and I’ll deliver you to the castle without a second thought.”

Varian’s eyes widened and he held up his hands in defeat. “I concede. Insult me to your heart’s content.”

“I don’t think that was called for.” Eugene narrowed his eyes as Cassandra sat back down next to Rapunzel. 

“Need I remind you he almost crushed me to death? Do you really think I care about his feelings?” Cassandra glared back at him, almost challenging him to a fight.

“...Alright!” Rapunzel claps her hands together. “I think it would be best if we all got some sleep. It’s been a rough few days and we’re all just cranky from the Forest of No Return. Back to the caravan!”

Rapunzel took Cass’s hand and went inside, Lance following as well, he looked back at Eugene and motion him to follow but he opted to stay behind. He walked toward Varian and knelt down where he was sitting. “You want to come inside with us? I’m sure I could fix up a bed for you.”

“I prefer the ground thanks.” Varian gave his best shot at an annoyed glare, though he was still shaking.

Eugene furrowed his eyebrows and stood up. “That’s fine. Just try and get some sleep.” 

He started to walk away. “You know this whole pity thing isn’t going to work. I’m not sorry. Cassie’s right, you should be more cautious.” 

“Sure kid. I’ll do that.”

Rapunzel, yet again, threw open the door. “Good morning everyone!”

A series of groans sounded throughout the caravan as people began to get up. Varian was already awake, sitting against the same tree he was the night before, watching Ruddiger chase a small rodent.

“Hey um...Varian was it? We’re making breakfast if you want some.” Lance nervously asked, glancing over at the raccoon, who had just sunk its teeth into the rodent and jumped a bit. 

Varian chuckled. “Oh I’m good. I saw a rat come by last night and ate it. Still have the blood on my fingers, wanna see?” He held up his hands to show the red liquid covering them. Lance let out a girlish scream and hid behind Eugene. 

“Wipe the berries off your hands kid. That’s gross.” He looked over at a small pile of elderberries hidden next to the tree. Ruddiger ran up to it and placed the rodent next to the pile.

“Fine. You’re no fun.” He went over to a small pond and washed the red stains off his hands. “There. Happy now?”

“Yes. Yes I am.” Eugene turned around to see Lance let out a sigh of relief, then back at the kid. “So are you going to eat with us or no?”

“I’m good thanks.” Varian made a face at Lance, who ran back to where Rapunzel and Cassandra were eating. “He makes it so easy.”

Eugene grinned. “He totally does. We’ll be going back on the road in about an hour.”

Eugene walked over to the rest of the group, grabbed an apple and threw it in Max’s direction. The horse caught it in his mouth without a problem, a feat no horse should be capable of, and yet here Max was, doing it with relative ease. Varian shuddered and started fiddling with some sticks and blades of grass, putting together a small catapult. He may as well have some fun while he waited. 

Lance’s curiosity got the better of him, and he went to where Varian was building his small contraption. “So um..kid.”

“Ah I see you’ve adopted the universal nickname. What do you want?” He tied a sort of basket onto a flexible twig, and looked around for a pebble to test it with. 

“What’s that you’re building there?” Lance reached down to touch it and was startled at Varian’s response. 

“OH GOD DON’T TOUCH IT! IT’S A BOMB!” Varian grabbed his throat while laughing at Lance’s reaction. He was currently latched onto a tree branch six feet in the air, shaking.

He was still laughing when Eugene came over and helped Lance back down. “Maybe don’t joke about explosives in earshot of the ice queen.”

“It’s his fault for touching my stuff.” Snickering, Varian placed a small rock inside the basket and launched it as far is it could go. Ruddiger ran to where it landed and brought it back. 

“That’s an… elaborate way to play fetch.” Eugene crouched down to look at it, making sure not to accidentally touch it and create another incident. 

“Oh that was just to test the range. This is its real intended purpose.” Varian took the rock from Ruddiger and placed it back in the basket, aiming his small contraption in Cassandra’s direction, and then pulled it back, ready to fire. 

“You wouldn’t.” Eugene protested, despite the smile creeping onto his face.

“Oh I most certainly would.” He let go and the rock went flying, hitting Cassandra on the side of the head. She rubbed where it hit, and turned her head to where it was thrown from, glaring at the two of them. She got up and drew her sword, but was stopped by Rapunzel gently pulling her back down. The two of them howled with laughter. 

“Alright kid,” Eugene wheezed. “I don’t care what anyone else says, you’re ok in my book. Did you see how mad she got?”

The two continued laughing for what felt like forever. Cassandra had had enough, she got up and pushed past Rapunzel, crouched down where the two of them were sitting, and flicked them both on the forehead. She sat back down with Rapunzel muttering curses to herself all the way. The laughing started again. 

“You know, the kid can try as much as he wants, but nothing can scare me.” Lance leaned over to Eugene, who was currently driving the caravan. 

“Oh are you sure about that? I think that girlish scream of yours would beg to differ.” Eugene replied, raising his eyebrows as to question his statement.

“Girlish scream? Oh no no no, my scream is the manliest thing you’ve ev- OH GOD WHAT WAS THAT?” Lance shrieked, like the little girl he said he wasn’t. 

“What’s going on?” Rapunzel popped her head out the window, looking around. “I thought I heard a child scream.”

“Oh that was just Lance. A wheel’s popped off.” Eugene stopped the caravan and hopped off his seat, headed to the wheel that had broken off. “I’ll have this fixed in no time.”

He placed both his hands on the rim of the caravan, and lifted it, well, attempted to lift it so Lance could put the wheel in. The attempt did not prove fruitful, inciting a laugh out of his friend. Lance pushed him out of the way and prepared to do the lifting himself. “Here let me! After all, I am the strong one.”

“You? The strong one? Don’t let this sleek, sinewy, insanely attractive frame fool you. I am the strong one.” Eugene slicked back his hair and sighed.

“Boys boys you’re both strong.” Varian walked out of the caravan. “Now can we please move this along?”

“Oh we will move this along. Just as soon as I show my buddy Eugene here, who’s really stronger.” Lance flexed his muscles, to which Eugene responded by also, flexing his muscles. 

“This could...take awhile.” Cass and Rapunzel walked around the caravan to see Lance and Eugene flexing while Varian slammed his head repeatedly against the caravan’s wall. 

“That’s great!” Rapunzel exclaimed. “It means we have time for a little adventure! And since this is probably the most beautiful forest I’ve ever seen, I vote we take a hike.”

“I don’t know…” Cassandra placed her hands on her hips and looked at her with doubt. 

“Come on Cass! Think of all the things we could find!” Rapunzel grabbed Cassandra’s shoulders and shook her to emphasize her point. “Would you rather be somewhere else, or here?”

Cassandra looked back at the other three members of her party, then at Rapunzel. “Mmmm I’ll take the woods.”

“Great! Let’s go!” Rapunzel took her hand and the two raced into the woods, leaving just the three to deal with the wheel. 

Varian had taken to slamming his head against the tree trunk nearby instead of the caravan, as the other two had not yet stopped their flexing contest. The wheel laid sadly on the ground, waiting, hoping, someone would set aside their oversized ego and fix the damn caravan. But to no avail, everyone was distracted.

“Hey Blondie, look at this!” Eugene called over to wherever his girlfriend was at the moment. “One-armed pushups! How do you like that Strongbow?”

There was no response.

Eugene sat up and looked around. “Blondie? Cass? Where did they go?”

“They probably jumped off a cliff to put themselves out of their misery,” Varian said from the ground, lying stomach-down and crying. “I would do the same but that would require looking at the horror that makes me want to die in the first place.”

“Hmmm...maybe they’re in the trees?” Lance did a pull-up on a tree branch. “Oh they aren’t? Maybe I should try again?”

“Can we stop showing off for one second and find the girls?” Eugene shouted up to the tree where Lance was doing one-handed pull-ups.

He hopped down. “Yeah yeah ok. Kid, you want to join us?”

“And have to listen to you speak? I’d rather die. Let the horse guard my corpse.” Varian responded, still lying on the ground. 

“Ok drama queen, we’ll be back in a bit. Let’s go Lance.” Eugene jumped over a log and ran off, Lance followed swiftly behind him.

Varian slowly sat up and looked around. “Are they gone?” 

At the horse’s thankful nod, he got up and went inside the caravan. He came back out with some materials. “Finally I can fix this in peace.”

“Birds! Of all the animals to turn into it had to be birds!” Eugene threw his hands n the air, accidentally hitting Lance in the process.

He rubbed his forehead and frowned. “What’s with the sudden bird hatred? If we weren’t trapped in a cage the whole time it actually could have been kind of nice.”

“It was...mildly amusing before we were trapped.” Cassandra pointed out, she could practically feel Rapunzel’s blinding smile next to her.

“Well that sounds fine and dandy but I- wait when did the caravan get fixed?” Eugene stared at the wheel, now snugly placed back where it belonged in disbelief.

“There’s no way it’s fixed. The only person there was Varian and he’s way too scrawny to…” Lance’s mouth gaped at the newly repaired caravan, then at Varian, who was leaning against it and smiling proudly. 

“Oh I just built myself a simple jack and the lifting was no problem. Science. Boom.” Varian did a quick sarcastic flex and went inside.

“He didn’t win the contest. I refuse to believe that tiny little kid beat us.” Lance continued to stare at the caravan, mouth still wide open. 

“That doesn’t count. He used a tool to lift it. It doesn’t count.” Eugene was pulled out of his trance by Cass’s howling laughter. 

“How does it feel to be weaker than a twelve-year-old?” Cassandra put her elbow on his shoulder grinning ear to ear. “It shouldn’t surprise me, bet I could lift you without breaking a sweat.”

“Are you, challenging me?” Eugene raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Oh no I would never. Just...stating the facts.” Cassandra walked up to the horses and prepared to leave. “Wouldn’t want to waste any more time would we?”

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and joined Cassandra at the front of the caravan. “Aw don’t worry Eugene, I’m sure you’re the strongest one here.”

“Damn right I am.” Eugene crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue, then went back inside. 

After events such as this, Eugene found it easiest to sleep. Tonight was an outlier however, he had been unlucky enough not to fall asleep before Lance, his loud snoring keeping him up much longer than he wished. With how tonight was going he would never get the beauty rest he needed and deserved. If nothing else a walk might fix this, after living in the wilderness for so long the sight of trees surrounding him was almost comforting, more so than any bed. He got out of bed, glancing up at Lance, still snoring louder than thunder. 

He had made his way to the back of the caravan, ready to take a short stroll when he had been startled by a short gasp from behind him. He hid behind the caravan and looked where the sound came from. It was Varian. The kid had one hand on his mouth and the other on his neck, shaking and holding back tears. Eugene was about to ask him if he was ok, but stopped when the kid got up.

“I have to get out of here.” He heard him say faintly, just above a whisper. 

He picked up his raccoon, who was still asleep on his lap, and placed him gently on his shoulder. Still shaking a bit, he got up and opened the food compartment, grabbing a few pieces of bread and placing them in a sack. 

“What’s that you got there?” Eugene stepped out from where he was hiding, making the kid jump a few feet. 

Varian quickly composed himself again. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m leaving.”

“And why would you do that? I thought we were having fun.” Eugene pouted a little to emphasize his point.

“Well you thought wrong. If I have to spend another minute with any of you I’ll go insane. Now let me go.” Varian tried to push past him and escape, but it proved pointless.

“Sorry kid, I can’t do that.” 

“Why does it matter to you if I go? I’d end up getting caught by some sort of guard eventually, and be out of your hair in no time.” He attempted to sneak past him instead of pushing past, he was caught and dragged back faster than he could even process.

“That’s exactly why I can’t let you go. You can’t evade law enforcement like the rest of us. And I can’t allow what they’ll do to you when you get caught.” Eugene continued to drag him back to the front of the caravan and sat him down.

“Oh I see. This is a pity thing isn’t it?” Varian’s attempts at escape had startled Ruddiger. The raccoon scampered to the tree it slept at before, and went back to sleep. “Well that’s sweet and all that you care but I’ll take my chances with the guards over your emotional bullshit any day.”

“I’m not pitying you. Quite the opposite actually.” Eugene sat in front of Varian, putting himself at the same level.

“Then what are you doing?”

Eugene sighed. “I’ve been down this road before kiddo, and I’d hate for it to happen to you too.” 

Varian was taken aback. “What?”

“As you’re aware, I was a thief for most of my life. Lance and I have been breaking laws for as long as I can remember, always on the run, always worried when we’d be caught, when we’d be killed.” He looked out at the sky sadly, remembering all his past mistakes.

“That’s great and all but I don’t think some petty thievery is on the same level as treason.” Varian chuckled and looked up at Eugene in disbelief.

“I’ve done a lot more than just steal things. There have been situations where I had no option but to do something I never should have done. There are some countries that I still couldn’t step foot in without being killed on the spot.” At that remark, the kid glanced down, not sure how to respond.

“My point is, if I can do all of that and still be given a second chance? Then you deserve that too.” He smiled. “I know what’s like to be angry at the world. People can be heartless and cruel and it feels good to lash out at them, to make them understand your hatred, to justify it. But it doesn’t really help.”

Varian’s eyebrows furrowed, he stayed silent for a second, contemplating what he might say, the sighed. “I’m not mad at the world,” he mumbled, barely loud enough for him to hear. “I’m mad at myself.”

“That’s...unexpected.”

“I-I mean yeah at first I was angry at everyone else. They abandoned me, they didn’t listen and it hurt. But…” He sighed. “Maybe it took almost dying for me to realize this. What I did...all of it was my fault. My dad being trapped, that was because I didn’t listen to him. I disobeyed orders and paid the price. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“Kid I-” Eugene started to say but was cut off.

“I took it way too far! I did so many terrible things to everyone and for what? What did any of it do? My-my dad... he’s still stuck in that stupid amber and I still have no idea how to fix it. The only person who actually cared about me, who was still worried despite everything, I took away her mother. I can’t just fix that.” He started to tear up. “How can I make up for that? ‘Hey sorry about almost killing your mom and everyone you love! My bad!’”

“Kid it’s ok-” Eugene reached out to him, only too be pushed away.

“It’s not ok!” Varian shouted, much louder than he intended. “I should have just kept quiet like everyone else did. It’s all my fault, all of it. I just…”

He looked up at Eugene. “Why did she never come back?”

“What do you mean?” Eugene looked at him in confusion.

“After the storm, if she had just come back like she said she would, I wouldn’t have done any of it. I’m sure I wouldn’t have.” Varian brought his knees up to his chest and placed his head on them. “I get that she’s busy but...she never once came looking for me.”

Eugene put his hand on the kid’s shoulder, this time he allowed it to stay. “It was my fault she didn’t go. I kept her there.” Varian looked up at him, confused, but he kept going. “I was scared she’d get hurt. Those rocks, they did something to her when she first touched them, and after that nothing but trouble came. I just wanted her to be safe.”

“...You’d do anything to protect her.” Varian smiled. “I think I understand that.”

“Heh. Look where that got us?” Eugene chuckled, smiling sadly at the sky, then looked back down at Varian.

“How about this.” Eugene started. “If you can find it in yourself to forgive me for holding Rapunzel back, then it’s fair that I forgive you.” 

“You’d really do that?” 

Eugene pulled him into a hug. “Yeah kid. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Team Awesome so much guys you have no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

“So...anyone wanna guess what happened with those two?” Cassandra looked at Varian and Eugene in shock. Eugene was listening intently to the kid rambling about one of his inventions, flailing around to imitate an explosion. They were both smiling, genuinely enjoying each other’s company. “They’ve been very...friendly these past few days.”

“Awww! They remind me of Angry and Red. I miss them, they were so adorable.” Rapunzel smiled, clearly happy to see the two getting along.

“Guess he has a knack with kids. I’m just glad he’s less insufferable.” Cassandra found herself smiling as well as Varian laughed at some joke Eugene had told. 

“I’ll have you know Red and I got along way better.” Lance huffed at Cass’s remark.

“What’s got you in a bad mood? Jealous?” Cassandra smirked at Lance, taking delight in his face turning red. “The kid took a liking to you too, as a target.” 

Lance stuttered out a reply, though he fell a bit short.

“Oh Lance don’t worry about it! I think he really does like having you around.” Rapunzel patted his head in comfort.

“I’m not jealous!” Lance finally got out. 

“Of course. This isn’t a competition at all, you just wanted to helpfully point out how much better you are with kids.” Cassandra nodded in mock agreement. “Why don’t you go talk to him now, I’m sure that’ll go great.”

“Cass you’re being mean.” Rapunzel frowned, still comforting Lance. Cassandra sighed and relented. 

“It’s not a competition, I’m just-” Lance started, but was quickly interrupted by Eugene leaning against him.

“It’s ok buddy, we all know how much you love kids.”

He shrieked at the sudden appearance of his friend, attempting to hide behind Cassandra, but was quickly pushed away. Varian, popped up behind him, tapping his shoulder and scaring him yet again. “Way too easy.”

Lance stuck his tongue out at Varian, who responded with various taunts. The childish bickering was put to an end by Eugene who calmly told Varian to stop. He actually listened. What did happen with those two? 

“As fun as it is listening to you lot applaud me for my talents, Blondie and I must be going.” Eugene eyed Rapunzel. “We have something very important planned for today.”

“Oh! I can’t believe I almost forgot!” Rapunzel scrambled around the camp, grabbing her things and mumbling to herself. 

Eugene chuckled and turned back to the other three members of their party. “Alright, you kids have fun while we’re gone. Cass, keep them out of trouble.” Cassandra smiled and gave a mock salute, to which Eugene nodded.

“Me? I’m a fully functioning adult! If anything you’ll need me to keep Cassandra out of trouble!” Lance shook his fist in the air and ranted dramatically, earning a laugh from Cassandra and Varian. 

Rapunzel rejoined them soon after this, looking confused. “Did I miss something?”

“Nah. Are you ready to go?” Eugene shook his head at the other three, holding back a small snicker of his own.

“You know it! Bye Cass!” Rapunzel hugged Cassandra, then let Eugene lead her out of camp, taking the two horses with them.

Cassandra clapped her hands together. “Alright, I’m off to train.” 

“Wait Eugene put you in charge!” Lance whined, desperately not wanting to be left alone.

“Yeah Cassie, wouldn’t want me to be left alone unguarded.” Varian smiled, challenging her, testing her patience.

“I don’t think I gave you permission to call me that.” Cassandra narrowed her eyes, warning him.

“And I don’t think you told me I couldn’t” Varian smiled wider, waiting for her to explode. She didn’t, instead sighing and shaking her head.

“Eugene told me to keep an eye on you both, so naturally that is the opposite of what I’m going to do. I’m sure you’ll be fine on your own Lance. After all,” Cassandra smirks. “You’re just great with kids.”

Lance sputtered out various responses and rebuttals, to no avail, she had left. Realizing it was pointless, Lance turned to where Varian was standing. “Alright kid! Looks like it’s just you and...me.” He had already disappeared. 

“Here wanted criminal! Here boy!” Lanced whistled, looking around for where the kid had run off to. Maybe he ran after Eugene, or maybe he climbed up in the trees to hunt with his raccoon, he still wasn’t sure if the kid eating freshly killed rodents was a joke or not. It wasn’t out of the question entirely. 

“I’m not a dog you know,” Varian commented from a few feet away, laughing quietly when Lance jumped. 

“Would it kill you to announce your presence every once and awhile.” Lance crossed his arms and watched as the kid pulled out random materials from his bag, something he had been allowed to have as a reward for not killing anyone. 

“You know, I think it actually might,” Varian said in mock shock. “Not seeing you jump three feet in the air at the slightest noise is too enjoyable to pass up.”

“Haha very funny.” Lance frowned, then bent down to see what the kid was making this time. He still maintained a distance, not wanting to tempt fate by accidentally touching something. “What are you making this time?”

“I’m glad you asked! Do you remember Eugene’s constant and incessant complaints about the caravan’s stability?” Varian set his materials down, then began messing with one of the wheels. “I’m going to fix this hunk of junk so we don’t have to stop and replace the wheel every two days.”

“Eugene only mentioned it once?” Lance questioned, before having a realization. “This is to impress him, isn’t it?”

“N-no! He’s complained about it to me plenty of times!” Varian fumbled with the wheel, almost dropping it.

“Of course, of course. Your secret’s safe with me.” Lance laughed to himself, happy the kid was finally getting a taste of his own medicine.

It had been a few hours since they had last talked, Lance fumbled around with a string, twisting it into different shapes and items, smiling to himself as he made it into a gem. A few quiet curses sounded from the caravan, he looked over to see the kid hitting his head against one of the wheels, his raccoon patting him on the shoulder. It was about time he had a break from this before he broke something.

“Alright kid! When was the last time you ate?” Lance thought back on it himself, trying to remember, but nothing came to mind. 

“Oh um. I’ve eaten.” 

“I’m making ham sandwiches if you want one.” Lance walked next to him, taking food out of the compartment.

“I’m good, thanks.” He tested out one of his contraptions, and fell back on the ground when it failed. 

Lanced sighed, knowing there wasn’t much he could do to convince him with words, and picked him up, tossing him over his shoulders. 

Varian’s eyes widened. “Hey wait what are you doing- Put me down! Am I just luggage to you people?”

“You’re like a small bag of bread.” Lance dumped him on the ground and began putting together two sandwiches. The kid huffed, glancing ever so often at his unfinished work. Lance handed him a sandwich. “Eat. Then you can go back to work.”

The method, the phrasing, the food, it was all so familiar to him. He remembered working on something for the Expo, how his father snuck into his lab countless times, refusing to let him work until he had eaten. He smiled sadly at the memory and took a bite.

“Hey, are you ok?”

“What? Oh, it’s nothing! Just,” Varian bit his lip. “My dad was always the one to remind me to eat, it’s weird having that back.”

As happy as he was to have the kid open up to him, he couldn’t ignore the concern he felt at that statement. “Having it back? Just how often did you eat before?”

Varian laughed awkwardly and stuttered out a response. “Well you know, there would- sometimes I- well. I’d not really be able to uh, think properly? My brain would yell at me ‘Hey Varian! You need to sustain yourself on something other than revenge and the desire to build super cool robots!’ and eventually I’d listen.”

“That is in no way ok. You need to eat at least three times a day or you won’t be able to function properly at all. And sleep, how much do you sleep? Do you get eight hours a day? Do you get any hours a day?” Lance rambled, looking at the bread and debating making him another sandwich.

“Oh well. Sometimes when I sneeze I’ll close my eyes and that’s good enough for me.” Varian joked, maybe that would calm him down. It didn’t.

“If you are not in bed by the time the sun is down, I will turn you in to the authorities,” Lance repeated the same sentiment from earlier, and continued asking questions. “What’s the longest time you’ve slept? 2 hours? Do you just die for a week and revive yourself?” 

“32 hours. Although it’s less of a death and more of a small coma.” Varian answered without thinking, forgetting Lance’s past reactions to statements such as that.

“How did you even manage that? Alchemy gone wrong?” Lance’s concern only grew, he began remembering every sleeping trick he knew, prepared to knock the kid out on the spot if he needed to.

“I was working on something for the Science expo and I maybe kind of slept...an hour? I think? The whole week. After everything that went wrong there, I passed out and didn’t wake up until the next day. My dad thought I died.” Varian kept rambling, digging himself further into the hole now that he knew he couldn’t get out of it. 

“Ok. Don’t do that. Did your dad make you sleep too?” 

“Anytime he could manage it, yeah. Why?” He asked, although he knew where he was going.

“During the whole...evil thing, did you sleep at all? In a somewhat normal manner?” Lance too, knew the answer, yet he asked anyway.

“I know I did sleep, not sure when or how long. Sometimes I’d just wake up on the floor with no recollection of falling asleep.” The hole has been dug as far as it can go, he’s finally hit the bottom. This is the end.

“I’ll be knocking you out now.” Lance reached for some kind of blunt object.

“Maybe don’t do that? I still have to finish fixing the caravan.” 

“I’ll be knocking you out...later”

“Never? Never would also work?” Varian finished the sandwich and walked back over to the caravan, glancing back to make sure Lance wasn’t trailing him with a rock.

The two of them fell back into a comfortable silence, Lance resumed fiddling with his string, muttering to himself all the things he was going to force Varian to eat. He was halfway through the list when he shouted. “Pancakes!” 

“...What?” Varian poked his head from under the caravan.

“I’m making pancakes.” Lance, who was currently starting a fire, stated as if it were obvious.

“We literally just ate Lance.” 

“I fail to see the point. I want pancakes, I’m making them.” 

Varian shrugged and returned to his work. He hated to admit it, but thinking was a lot easier once his hunger had been silenced. Even more so than that, it was nice having someone who cared about him like that. He missed it. 

“Finished!” Varian exclaimed triumphantly, throwing the tool in his hand onto the ground. He cleaned up and flopped onto the ground next to Lance. “How long has it been? How many pancakes have you made?”

Lance assessed his stack. Well, stack wouldn’t be the correct word for it. It felt more like a tower, a skyscraper. Lance had panicked so much about how little he’d eaten, he kept making pancakes. Varian’s shout of triumph had been the thing to finally snap him out of his trance. “I’ve made too many.”

Varian looked up from his spot on the ground, and laid eyes on the monstrosity. “How- how did you even manage this?” 

“Hm. How did he manage this?” Cass appeared next to them, poking the pancake stack. Both Varian and Lance jumped this time, to which Cassandra laughed.

“You’re right that is fun.” Cassandra took a few pancakes from the stack and ate. “This is a waste of supplies you know. A delicious waste, but a waste nonetheless.”

“You don’t understand! This child does not eat! I can’t allow that!” Lance looked at her, making his face into an exaggerated pout. 

“Yet again, just ate.” Varian took a single pancake from the stack and started poking at it. “Besides I don’t even know what this is.”

“You what.” Cassandra looked at him, shocked. 

“Please tell me that was a joke. You’re joking?” Lance turned to Varian, practically begging him to laugh and agree.

“Well yeah I know what a pancake is.” A sigh was let out from both of them. “I’ve just never had one before.”

Lance gasped and began furiously stacking pancakes onto Varian’s plate, despite his many protests. “How have you never had a pancake before? They’re so easy to make! It’s every kid’s favorite breakfast!”

“I really don’t see what the big deal is. Me and my dad always had stuff to do so we never sat down and made things like this.” Varian took a bite of one of the pancakes. “Holy shit this is delicious.”

Lance nodded violently and stacked more pancakes onto Varian’s plate, Cass laughing at the both of them. 

“So did you two spend the entire time making pancakes?” Cassandra questioned between laughs.

Lance stopped piling pancakes. “I did. He’s been working on something else. When do you plan on showing it by the way?”

“Hm? I’m just waiting on Eugene.” Varian said through a mouthful of pancakes. 

“Please don’t forget to breathe.” Lance lamented. 

Eugene waltzed up to the group, followed by Rapunzel, who was very excited about something. “Hello children, what have you been up to while we were- Woah that’s a lot of pancakes. Why are there so many?” He looked up at the stack in shock.

Varian answered, mouth still full of pancakes. “We wanted pancakes, so we made them.” Lance nodded. 

“I do like a good pancake.” Rapunzel agreed, grabbing a few herself. She turned to Lance, finally ready to share her excitement. “You won’t believe who we ran into today.”

“Let me guess. A talking monkey.” Lance answered sarcastically, confused at Eugene’s groan. 

“It would have been so much cooler if it talked.” Eugene slumped next to the pile, sadly eating a pancake himself.

“Yes we did run into a monkey, a psychic monkey but that's not what I mean. We ran into…” Rapunzel imitated a drumroll with her hands. “Red and Angry!”

“Wait really? My two lovely little girls? How are they? Have they been doing well?” Lance asked as many questions as he could fit in one breath.

“They’re doing really well for themselves, and they miss you very much.” Rapunzel grinned.

“That’s so good to hear.” Lance’s eyes watered. “My little babies are all grown up.”

“Your what?” Varian tilted his head. “I didn’t know you had kids.”

“I don’t.” Lance denied almost instantly, looking embarrassed at himself. “Don’t you have something to show to Eugene?” 

Varian’s eyes widened, he raced to where Eugene was sitting and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the caravan. Lance got up as well, followed by Rapunzel and Cassandra. Eugene looked at the caravan, it was slightly different than before, though he wasn’t sure exactly how. “So what did you do?”

“He made alterations to our transport and you allowed this?” Cassandra glared at Lance, who shrugged.

“Weren’t you supposed to be watching him?” Eugene questioned.

“Oh, I was. Like a hawk. He barely slipped through my sight even once.” Cassandra replied sarcastically. Their small argument was interrupted by Varian clearing his throat.

“Are we done now?” He paused and waited for a response. “Good ok. Now I know how annoying it must be for all of you to have to reattach one of the wheels every few days, so I took the liberty of fixing that issue.”

“Yes! Kid, I owe you my life.” Eugene pumped his fist in the air and patted Varian on the shoulder.

“As appealing as ‘no more strong men competitions’ sounds, how do we know this isn’t some form of sabotage?” Cassandra knelt down and inspected it, poking at one of the wheels to make sure it wouldn’t break.

“And why would I want to destroy something that has made my life that much easier?” Varian stated as if it were obvious, which it was. Cassandra relented, but continued to inspect the rest of the caravan.

Rapunzel blurted out various questions on the building process, what exactly he did, and the effects of it. Varian was more than happy to answer, giving small lectures for each question. Eugene looked over at Lance, who wore a proud smile watching the two talk. 

“So buddy, you didn’t go all ‘Dad’ on him did you?” 

“I would never do such a- actually wait. I did. You should have heard what he told me Eugene. It’s a miracle he’s still alive with his eating and sleeping habits.” Lance rambled nervously. 

“What are those exactly? Asking for a friend.” Eugene squinted his eyes at Varian, analyzing him. 

“Well first of all he-”

“He eats three meals a day and gets eight hours of sleep.” Varian interrupted, popping up behind Lance and startling him.

“Yet again, consider announcing your presence.” Lance sighed.

“I thought my interruption was enough.” Varian shrugged.

Lance glared at him and picked up where he left off. “The point is you’re no longer going to eat and sleep by some random tree.”

“But I like the tree. It’s comfortable.” Varian frowned. Cassandra and Rapunzel stopped looking at the caravan and joined the rest of the group.

“Trees are quite comfortable to sleep in!” Rapunzel confirmed. Despite him not liking her all that much, her opinion was useful to the argument, so he agreed.

“Yes the tree is great, but it would also be great if you ate the food we offered.” Lance crossed his arms. Eugene nodded.

“I had a sandwich and three pancakes today. That’s the most I’ve eaten in months! By all means I think I’m doing pretty well.”

“Varian that’s not healthy.” Rapunzel frowned, now siding with Lance. Traitor.

“What do you mean months?” Cassandra questioned, her usual hostility no longer there. 

“Oh god here we go again.” Varian backed up, the questions and concerns overwhelming him. He could handle it when it was just Lance, but now it was worse. 

Eugene bent down and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Hey kid don’t worry. We just want to take care of you.” He smiled reassuringly.

Varian sighed. “If I stop staying near the tree will you people leave me alone?” 

“No promises-” Lance started before being elbowed by Eugene. “Yeah of course.” 

“Fine.”

Eugene and Rapunzel told the other three about their adventures that day. The monkey which he refused to believe was actually psychic, Red and Angry, finding who they thought to be their parents, then discovering they were not. Lance listened intently the whole time, occasionally glancing at Varian, who had sat next to him. Take that Fitzherbert. 

They had just finished their story when Lance noticed the kid’s eyes drooping. He was actually tired. A miracle. Lance leaned over to him and said at a whisper. “I have something to show you.”

The kid looked up at him lazily, and let himself be led inside the caravan. There was a third, makeshift bed next to his. He thanked him and fell onto it, falling asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance but it's just me projecting my concerns as the token Mom Friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting now I will be updating weekly! Expect a new chapter every Tuesday :)

“They’ve been at it for a while now. What could they be talking about?” Eugene whispered, then was cut off by a loud shush from Cassandra.

“Shh! I’m trying to eavesdrop.” She whispered back.

“You know I can read lips right?” Lance looked at Adira, analyzing the movements her lips made. “Follow your...dust to me? Whatever that means.”

“Well, whatever it means Blondie seems put off by it.” Eugene crossed his arms and shrugged.

“I’m gonna be honest I have no idea what she’s saying here. Although my best guess is we’re going scroll hunting. Up that...very tall mountain.” Lance gulped.

“I’d be able to hear it just fine if you two would stop. Talking!” Cassandra said above a whisper, alerting both Adira and Rapunzel. Adira shrugged and explained something else, then left.

“Why is everyone shouting? Are we under attack?” Varian poked his head out of the window, still half asleep.

“Nah, but Adira showed up. Said something about the scroll and...dust?” Eugene raised his eyebrows at Lance, still not sure if that translation was exactly correct. 

“Adira?” Varian looked around the surrounding woods. “Is she still here?”

“You just missed her.” Cassandra replied, a hint of anger resonating in her voice. It seemed she was still not too fond of Adira.

“So...I have good news and bad news!” Rapunzel said as she walked up to them. “Good news! We’re going to get another piece of the scroll!”

“Wait there’s more pieces?” Varian questioned, to which everyone shrugged and nodded as if this was common knowledge. “Does no one tell me anything around here?”

“Weren’t you traveling with her? Did she not tell you anything?” Cassandra turned to him, confused.

“We had more important things to discuss. Things which I will not disclose, what’s the bad news princess?” He turned the subject back to its previous one, blatantly ignoring a few confused stares.

“Well, first of all, we’ll have to go up that mountain to get it.” A groan sounded from everyone. “And we won’t be able to take the caravan.” Yet another, longer, louder groan from the group.

“Is this it? The Keeper’s place?” Eugene asked, eyeing the oddly built hut on the side of a mountain. An interesting residence.

Rapunzel gripped her bag and smiled. “Let’s find out!” She had a slight skip in her step, as she almost always seemed to have, smiling and humming to herself. She also seemed unaware of just how dangerous their path was. A path that twisted and turned in a thin line, a steep drop on either side.

“Stay together.” Cassandra ordered, turning every which way, as if to make sure no one would attack suddenly. She jumped and reached for her sword at the sound of a crow.

“Seeing as we’re on a narrow elevated road, I don’t think that will be much of an issue.” Eugene pointed out, following closely, nervously. 

“Why does it have to be a mountain?” Varian mumbled to himself, staring down the long drop.

“Afraid of heights too?” Lance turned his head and asked, just as nervous as he was.

“Who me? Never-” Varian slid on one of the rocks and let out a yelp, then latched onto Lance. He mumbled to himself, something along the lines of bad luck with heights, mostly falling. Lance nodded and agreed, it wasn’t the height that was the issue, it was the ground below.

A crow came flying down, cawing loudly, then landed on a rock and stared at them. Cassandra kept looking around angrily. She drew her sword. “It’s too quiet. I don’t like it.”

Just as she spoke, a large roar sounded from higher in the mountain, to which everyone jumped. Rapunzel tapped Pascal on the head, gave a word of comfort, and walked to the door. Cassandra furrowed her brow, now even less trustful of the environment. She put her sword back, but kept her hand on her it’s hilt, just in case, and moved forward.

A large group of moths flew out as the door opened, startling them. Along with the moths came a cloud of smoke, and a figure. Laughter sounded from the stranger, a showman’s laugh. Varian groaned, no longer afraid. This wasn’t nearly as fear inducing as his own smoke-filled speech. He was still quite proud of that.

The figure walked out of the doorway, an arm covering her face. “Um...H-hi!” Rapunzel waved nervously. “My name is Rapunzel! And I am looking for the--”

“Keeper of the Spire?” The stranger lowered her arm. “Look no further! For I am--” her dramatic speech was interrupted by coughs, a moth flew out of her mouth. Gross.

“Swallowed a moth. Again.” Again? This happened often? “Let me start over.” She ran up to the five of them and placed a hand on her chest, the other high in the air, then bowed. “I am the Keeper of the Spire. But you can call me, Calliope.”

They stared in disbelief, Eugene was the first to speak. “Not what I expected but. Ok”

Calliope rolled her eyes, these people did not understand the art of presentation. In fact, the child in the back seemed disinterested. No taste, the lot of them. She grumbled to herself and let them into her house, allowing them to bask in the beauty of the artifacts. This at least caught their attention.

“So,” She asserted her presence once more. “What can the Keeper of the Spire do for you?”

“Actually!” Rapunzel looked away from a small statue and back to her, smiling eagerly. “I was told you might be able to help me.”

“As Keeper of the Spire, I have been put in charge of the Spire’s artifacts. I look after them.” Calliope happily explained, then paused to swat Lance’s hand away from one of the artifacts he’d been eyeing. “It is my sworn duty to prevent these items from falling into the wrong hands. I must protect them from the outside world, and sometimes,” She paused again for dramatic effect. “I must protect the outside world from it.”

“Great showmanship, truly this is riveting,” Varian interrupted her tales, then said in a quieter tone. “The artifacts more than you.” He spoke again, louder this time. “But we’re not trying to take a look around, we need a scroll, a piece of one specifically.” 

“Which scroll? There’s the Scroll of Danbury, uh, the Pavel Scroll, the Scroll of Tannengier-- which isn’t technically a scroll, more of a brochure.” Calliope listed out various scrolls, some he recognized, some he didn’t. She was really starting to get on his nerves.

“Oh! This one.” Rapunzel interrupted her, silently thanked by anyone else who happened to be listening, and pulled two pieces of the scroll out of her bag. Calliope inspected them. 

“Oh ho! That scroll. That's in the Spire’s vault.” She finally said. 

“Great!” Rapunzel put the two pieces back in her bag. “So where is the spire’s vault?”

“Spire.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s pronounced “spire” which comes from “speira”. It comes from Latin which is another language that I actually speak.” Calliope explained with a condescending tone. 

Varian coughed loudly. “Actually speira is Greek, not Latin.” 

“Speak up child, I can’t hear you.” Calliope looked back at him, confused and a bit angry.

“While it has immediate Latin origins, it’s a Greek word.” Varian elaborated, his tone more annoyed than condescending. “Spira, is Latin, so you were close.”

“That’s what I said.” Calliope immediately backtracked on her previous statements. “Anyways I don’t think I’ll be taking lessons from a twelve-year-old child.”

“I'm not twelve!” Varian balled his hands into fists, quickly forgetting any promises of foregoing violence.

Calliope patted him on the head. “Does little baby need his nap?” 

Varian smiled wide, a thin line across his face. The expression was meant to give off a feeling of joy, yet his eyes showed intent to harm. Lance and Eugene picked up on this quickly, and each grabbed one arm before they were raised against her. 

Cassandra had had enough, she grabbed Calliope by her shirt and shook her. “Do you have the scroll or not?!”

“Cass! Please!” Rapunzel was the one to calm Cassandra down, pulling her back and letting her lightly drop Calliope back on the ground.

The Keeper dusted herself off. “No, I get it. Mom’s can be impatient.”

“Mom?! I’m barely four years older than her!” Cassandra pushed against Rapunzel, who could barely keep her still.

“Oh is he your kid then? I saw the crow’s feet and I assumed” Calliope pointed at Varian, who was struggling similarly out of Lance and Eugene’s grip.

“We’re not related!” They said in unison, any and all pent up rage released in that moment. Lance laughed at this, then feigned a cough, saying he swallowed a moth.

“At least your head isn’t as weird as his.” Calliope mumbled not so quietly, then walked ahead of them. “Hey, slowpokes lets go!”

They followed her into a separate room, Rapunzel was able to safely let go of Cassandra, and once Varian realized they were in a library, Lance and Eugene were safely able to let go of him. He grabbed a small stack of books and began reading, ignoring her the best he could.

“This is the library!” Calliope motioned around the room. “And yes, I’ve read all these books if you’re wondering. I just have to grab the Vault’s map.” 

“The Spire’s Vault holds some of the rarest, most abstruse artifacts from all over the globe.” She paused her explanation in favor of Rapunzel. “I noticed you were eyeing my linking rings. I am something of a Master Illusionist!”

The group stared at her, confused as she fiddled with the two rings, unable to pull them apart and complete the trick. She instead threw them onto the ground in a fit of smoke, though her intention was to make them ‘disappear’, the rings were very clearly seen falling out of her right sleeve. Rapunzel clapped slowly, unsteadily in response. 

“Uh. No.” Eugene spoke, rolling his eyes at the show.

“Thank you!” Calliope bowed, then pulled a series of attached handkerchiefs out of her shirt. “Did I hear someone say encore?”

“You most certainly did not.” Cassandra replied instantly, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

“Cass!” Rapunzel countered, not wanting to be rude. “It’s just one more trick. What’s the harm?” She then nodded at Calliope to continue.

Hours went by and everyone else joined Varian on the floor, bored out of their minds. With each trick Calliope would bow, and explain her methods in annoying amounts of detail, exaggerating her efforts in large, obvious places, to which they found more annoying than the tricks themselves. Rapunzel was the only one that bothered to pay attention. Cassandra sharpened a knife with a threatening glare, Varian was reading one of the last few books in his pile, and Lance and Eugene were comparing tricks with strings. All of them were begging for Rapunzel to let this end. 

“Behold the magic of flight!” A flock of doves flew around the room. “And now! For my next trick-”

“No! No more tricks!” Eugene stood up, he had had enough. “Uh...No more tricks because these tricks blew my mind?” He laughed nervously. “We need time to process all the spectacle and...wonderment.”

Eugene pulled up the group, focusing specifically on Rapunzel. Cassandra caught onto this and pulled her up as well. “Yes! Yes! In fact, Rapunzel, would you care to join us in processing? Outside?” 

Rapunzel stared at their two wide toothy grins, thinking about it. She agreed, and the five went outside to ‘process’ the amazement.

“Make her give us the scroll and let’s get out of here! She is the most annoying person I’ve ever met, and look who I’m friends with!” Cassandra motioned angrily at Lance and Eugene.

Lance adjusted the goggles, an artifact he had been messing with prior. “Wait, we're friends?”

“Cassandra, relax,” Eugene interjected. “Now I know Calliope is insanely irritating, but we’re talking about Rapunzel here. She doesn’t even know how to get annoyed with people. I mean look at that- Oh no she’s annoying you isn’t she?”

They all looked over at Rapunzel, who bore the same murderous grin they’d seen earlier that day. Varian laughed loudly. 

“No!” Rapunzel grinned, attempting to convince them otherwise. “No. She’s not annoying, she's just different!” They stared at her, not convinced. “Besides! It doesn’t matter what I think, she’s gonna give us the scroll soon and we will be on our way.”

“Okay! We’re all set!” Calliope called from the top of the tower on her house. “I can get you that third piece.”

“Great! So where’s the-” Rapunzel started, but was quickly interrupted. This seemed to be a common theme for their trip.

“Welp! Bonsoir!” She yelled, taking another bite of her apple and walking away.

“Wait. What?” Rapunzel asked, unable to conceal her annoyance.

“It’s French? It means I’m off to bed.” Calliope pointed at what was most likely her bed.

Varian groaned and flopped onto the ground. “Yet again! So close! Yet so far!”

Rapunzel smiled and shook her head at him, then questioned Calliope. “But I thought we were going to get the scroll from the vault?”

To that, Calliope laughed. “Oh no silly girl. It’s all the way on top of a mountain. In a vault called ‘The Spire’” She pointed as high as she could to emphasize her point. Rapunzel tried to get out a few words but to no avail. “It’s a full day climb. I’ll need a good night’s rest before I take that on. Hence, Bonsoir.”

“No wait we really weren’t expecting to--” Rapunzel started again, but stopped once the window was closed. She groaned and slapped herself a bit, then turned to everyone else with a smile. “Hmm. Okay! So I guess we’ll just camp out here! Without a caravan, or a tent!”

“Still don’t think she’s annoying?” Eugene leaned down, crossing his arms. Lightning struck as he finished that sentence, and rain came pouring down. “How about now?”

“Come on, Come on, Come on people! Like this! Left right, left right, left right. If we’re gonna get to the top of that Spire, we have to pick up the pace!” She clapped each syllable for the last bit of her encouraging speech, then turned around to see where everyone else was on the trail. She stopped for a second, more like half of one, then turned back and kept walking. “Let’s go, we're burning daylight people!”

A groan sounded throughout the party, all exhausted from the trek. Varian leaned against Lance and faked a sob. “I’ve changed my mind. Send me to the gallows.”

Lance slumped down and rubbed his hands on his face. “You guys go. I-I’m gonna stay here a while.”

Rapunzel clapped her hands together and plastered on her biggest smile. “Come on guys! It’s a new day! Let’s give Calliope a chance.”

“Let’s go maggots!” The Keeper yelled, loud enough anyone on the mountain would be able to hear clearly. Rapunzel’s smile grew wider, the joy that it had intended to convey gone entirely. She chuckled and followed, motioning everyone else along.

Eugene thought to himself for a moment, then ran ahead to Rapunzel. “Listen blondie, why don’t you hang in the back of the group? Let us be your annoyance buffers for a bit.” Eugene continued in a quieter tone. “And if you used your hair we could tie the kid up and keep him from adding manslaughter to his list of crimes.”

“For the last time, I’m not annoyed with her!” She grabbed his arms, perhaps tighter than intended. “I’m just getting to know her. Because I’m sure behind her eccentric, somewhat pretentious, clearly inconsiderate know-it-all, and thinks she’s so much better than everyone else exterior, there has to be some shred of human decency right?”

The other four glanced at each other, confused and slightly frightened by the speech. Rapunzel stopped where she was walking and gave them another wide grin. “But I am not annoyed with her!”

“You uh. You know you can admit she pisses you off right?” Varian says finally. “None of us would blame you.”

“That sentiment would be very much appreciated if she actually made me mad. Which she doesn’t!” Rapunzel’s eye twitched, she sighed, and kept walking.

“Hold up princess!” Lance stopped her. “I think I know something that might help.” He reached into his vest and pulled out a scrappily sewn together sock. “This is Socky. My stress reliever. Whenever I feel pressure, I just squeeze old Socky, and whoop! Cool as a cucumber.”

“...Does it really work?” Rapunzel asked quietly.

“It’s why you see this free and easy spirit standing before you today.” He declared proudly. 

“Well thank you Lance, but I don’t think I’m gonna need this!” 

“Where’s my hustle, people?!” Calliope calls again, somehow louder than the last call. The group sighed and walked ahead, making sure to leave Rapunzel in the back. Eugene patted her shoulder on his way up, then joined Lance. She began frantically squeezing Socky, despite her previous statement.

Rapunzel had convinced the group she could stay in front for a while, using Cassandra’s sword to cut through any plants in their path. This allowed her to release at least some of her stress, and because of that, no one objected. Just as she slashed a large fern a small hand yanked it away. 

“Here, you’re doing it wrong.” Calliope yanked the sword with such force that it fell off the cliffside. Cassandra reached for it, but missed. After she heard the clang of metal on dirt, she glared at Calliope, who shrugged. “Rapunzel’s palm sweat made it slippery! Nice job, Rapunzel.”

They kept along the trail, at each passing comment Rapunzel squeezed the sock more and more, her frustration becoming more obvious. They allowed Varian to act as a buffer for the next half of the trip, as he was too tired to try and attack her, instead debunking any facts she threw their way. He kept her constant nagging away from everyone else, and for that they were grateful. 

“As interesting as this is, I don’t think I’ll be taking any advice on chemicals from an egocentric dwarf.” Varian grew impatient. Somehow, despite them having talked about the same basic fact for two hours, she still stood her ground, denying almost anything that came out of his mouth. 

“And I can’t see myself taking advice from an overzealous toddler.” She bit back, quickening her pace. She was about to bite back even more, but was stopped by Rapunzel.

“Wait don’t go in there! I think that’s Poison Elm.” She explained.

“You’re right. We should probably go around it.” Varian sighed, more time dealing with Calliope. Great.

Calliope scoffed at this. “I’m sure if there was Poison Elm on this spire, I’d know.”

Just as she finished that sentence, Lance ran into view, scratching his back and arms aggressively. Just as Rapunzel had warned, it had been Poison Elm.

“And there it is.” Cassandra rolled her eyes and glared sharply at Calliope.

“Of course. Now can we just go around like I suggested before Palm Sweat and Hairstripe go involved?” She scurried ahead, oblivious to the reactions from everyone else. Rapunzel began squeezing the sock again, so hard it broke.

“Socky no!” Lance cried out dramatically. He held the torn off fabric of his stress relieving toy and frowned. Eugene comforted him for a moment, then moved ahead at the everpresent shouts of their guide.

Their path, while already having been treacherous, managed to be even more so the higher they went. They were having doubts about the legitimacy of this path, and asked every few minutes if she was sure this was the right way. She assured them that yes, it was, every time. 

“I really think this isn’t the right way.” Lance murmured, just loud enough for Eugene, who was in front of him, to hear.

Calliope was furiously inspecting her map, muttering things to herself. This wasn’t a good sign. “So I have some bad news.”

“We’ve been going the wrong way haven’t we?” Eugene guessed.

“We’ve been going the wrong way.” Calliope nodded and chuckled nervously.

Cassandra groaned. “What kind of keeper can’t even take us down the right path!” She stormed to the front of the line, kneeling down just low enough so that she could meet Calliope in the eyes. She looked ready to throw her off the cliffside. This attempt was interrupted by a loud roar from behind them. A large bear came racing down the path, just a few feet away from them. 

They screamed and ran as fast as they could down the path, slipping into a crack on the wall and hiding in a cave. A sigh of relief swept over everyone in the room, followed by accusing glares in The Keeper’s direction. “The um...The Keeper needs some time to recollect her thoughts and find a new path for us to take!”

Lance leaned against one of the rock pillars in the cave, attempting to scratch places he couldn’t with his hands. The slight force against it caused the pillar to fall against one of the walls, revealing an exit. “Woah. That was lucky.”

They smiled tiredly and made their way out of the cave, ignoring whatever comment Calliope made about finding an exit. Most likely something about how she was the one responsible, in a way she was, but not enough to warrant a brag. Once they reached the top, they assessed their surroundings. A structure laid in front of them, a coiled blue tower, just as the Spire had been described. Rapunzel threw her fist in the air triumphantly. “You’re right Lance! That was lucky! Now all we have to do is let Calliope open the door and we’re done!”

“Right! Of course. Now I just have to find the key…” Calliope took out a ring of keys from her pocket and began trying. There were far too many keys to make any logical sense, and her not knowing which key opened the most important vault in the world was concerning to say the least, but they were almost done. That’s all that mattered.

“Why is it never the first key you try?” She muttered to herself, feeling the burning glares sear onto her back. They were growing impatient. On her last key, a familiar roar sounded. They ran before she could place it in the lock, sprinting up a tree and waiting for it to leave. 

Rapunzel turned to her, full of anger and asked. “You’re the Keeper of the Spire! How could you not know which key would open it?!”

Time to come clean. “...Because I’m not...the Keeper of the Spire.”

“You’re what?”

“I was just some lowly street magician before the Keeper took me in. I worked as his assistant, I still am his assistant. But…” She paused for a moment and sighed. “He left a few months ago and hasn’t come back since. I lost my purpose.”

“Calliope…” Rapunzel’s expression softened. “I understand. But why didn’t you just say you were the assistant?”

“Would you have accepted help from an apprentice? Especially if she had been abandoned by her own master?” 

“Well you got us this far as an apprentice, and we still need that scroll.” She smiled.

Calliope smiled back and took out a silver key. “And I still have one key I haven’t tried!”

“Great that’s great now let’s go get that door open before the raging monster comes back!” Eugene called from the bottom of the tree, Cassandra, Lance and Varian waiting as well.

“Wait, are we just going to go to the door and hope it isn’t there when its cave is five feet away from the entrance?” Varian asked as Rapunzel helped Calliope down the tree.

“That’s the plan yeah.” Eugene nodded.

“New plan. We do literally anything but that.” 

“Well what do you suggest?” 

Varian turned to Calliope, a wide smile forming on his face. “I might have an idea.”

“Kirlock! Protector of the Spire!” Smoke formed around the entrance of the Spire. The beast came running to guard the door the second he heard noise. “It is I, Calliope! Apprentice of The Keeper of the Spire and legerdemain artiste extraordinaire!”

Lance fanned the flames of a fire, sending more smoke in their direction. He wasn’t entirely sure why she insisted he do this besides dramatic effect, but he was doing it nonetheless. Anything to get that terrifying bear as far away from them as possible. Rapunzel gave Calliope a comforting pat on the shoulder and ran in a different direction to set the trap.

“Do you know what time it is?” Calliope kept up her speech. “Time for wonder!” A series of sparks flew out of her sleeve, small ones, but sparks were there. She flicked her wrist again and a deck of cards flew out instead, that would do. She used every magic trick she knew, angering the beast further and further until it let out a ferocious roar. Time to run. 

“Come on! Almost there!” Calliope panted, running as fast as she could in the direction Rapunzel went. Just before the beast sunk its teeth into her, Rapunzel came swooping down and grabbed her. The bear kept running, directly into a line of hair being pulled like a tripwire. It tripped and came tumbling down into the field of Poison Elm.

“Try not to scratch! You’ll regret it.” Lance called down to the beast, then rejoined the others. Calliope was furiously searching for her key.

“I swear I just had it! You all saw me have it! Where is it?” She ranted to herself, then stopped when she heard snickering.

Varian’s snickering turned to a bout of laughter as he pulled the key out of his pocket. “Extra insurance.” He said. Eugene flicked his head and made him give it back. 

Calliope rolled her eyes and took the key, then walked to the door. She glanced up at Rapunzel and turned the key at her nod, the door was open. It revealed large spiraling columns with artifacts covering their walls, swords and scrolls in every place they’d look. She went up the spiraling staircase, letting her hand glide along the wall, looking at each artifact she passed with a childlike wonder. She reached the scroll’s place on the wall, and gave it to Rapunzel.

“The third scroll piece, and you got us here! You did it!” She knelt down and smiled, gratefully.

“And I couldn’t be more proud.” A tall figure said from the entrance. Calliope’s head perked at the voice, and she ran to him. 

“Keeper!” She exclaimed, hugging him tightly, he patted her head.

“You passed my test. You are now Keeper of the Spire.” He declared, to the shock of everyone else.

“What?” She let go of him, as shocked and confused as everyone else. “Why?”

“You led them to the Spire, you persevered where most would give up, and you performed in front of a very...indifferent audience.” He chuckled.

“Their minds were too blown to clap that’s all.” She waved her hand away at that statement.

“Wait wait wait. There had to be an easier way to teach that lesson. That beast almost killed us!” Rapunzel spoke finally.

“The kirlok? He’s but a loyal pet, and would not have done any actual harm.” He stood up and gave a reassuring smile, the beast came walking in, then sat down next to him as though nothing happened. A smaller version waddled in as well, climbing onto Calliope. “As you will see, when you train your own.”

After many tries, they managed to drag Varian out of The Spire, and said their goodbyes. Calliope looked up at Rapunzel. “Thank you. For everything.”

The princess took her hand. “I’m glad you found what you were looking for.”

“Too bad you couldn’t find my sword.” Cassandra said, arms crossed.

“Oh didn’t I?” Calliope crossed her arms as well and smirked. Cassandra gasped and checked the scabbard on her back, alas it was still empty. She looked back at Calliope with murderous intent. Rapunzel and Eugene picked up on this, and grabbed her before she could do anything. Calliope laughed. “You should see the look on your face!”

“And that look means it's time we go!” Eugene laughed nervously.

“Oh! Goodbye then.” She and the Keeper waved goodbye. “Good luck with the scroll!”

“That better be one amazing scroll.” Lance commented as Rapunzel took out the piece of the scroll. 

Rapunzel let out a deep breath and opened the scroll. “Let’s see what we got!”

Eugene inspected it and groaned. “A guy in a hood. We did all of this for a guy in a hood.”

“Who do you think he is?” Cassandra asked, and jumped a little when Varian leaned over her to look at it. He let out an excited gasp and mumbled incoherent gibberish. “What are you so excited about?”

“It’s Demanitus! Of course he wrote the scroll, I should’ve known that.” He explained, bouncing in excitement. 

“Wait, you can read this?” Rapunzel asked.

“Well, I’m not exactly fluent.” Varian chuckled. “I know about three words on that piece, two of which are ‘the’ and ‘scroll’.”

“That’s still more than we have.” Eugene shrugged. 

“Hmmm.” Rapunzel looked at the scroll, then at Varian. “Maybe you could translate the rest?”

“First of all, why are you trusting me with your most prized possession. Second of all I’d need five weeks of solitude to get anything done and there is no way I could Lance or Eugene to leave me alone for more than a day.” 

“There’s no time limit on translating this thing.” Eugene placed a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder. “And we definitely don’t need to read it tonight. I’m going to sleep.”

He walked to the caravan, Lance and Cassandra following him. Varian was about to go as well, but turned back to Rapunzel. She stared at the scroll piece, her brow furrowed. He sat down next to her. “Hey Rapunzel. You ok?”

“Why do you ask?” She looks genuinely confused at this question. To be honest, he didn’t really know why he asked her either. 

“I um…Well.” He fumbled around his words a bit. “You just seemed kind of...out of it? The whole Calliope situation was messing with you and I’m just worried?” 

“You seem more unsure about this than I do.” She chuckled. 

“Haha very funny. But I’m serious. You know you can still be annoyed with her right?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” He fiddled with his hands, still not entirely sure where he was going with this. Why did Lance and Eugene make this look so easy. “Even if she ended up helping you in the end, you don’t have to be nice to her.” 

“But that’s rude!” She shouted, louder than she intended. She apologized immediately after.

“See that’s exactly what I mean! I just said something that offended you and you apologized for getting rightfully angry! Why do you always do that?”

“I shouldn’t have yelled. Duh.” She stated as if it were obvious.

“Look. Just because someone does one nice thing, it doesn’t mean that all of the annoying or clearly endangering actions they took beforehand are null and void. You don’t have to push down your anger just to be polite.” 

Rapunzel paused for a moment, thinking about what he said. “Is this just about Calliope?”

“Yes! Well...no not exactly.” He rubbed his hand against the back of his head. “You can be mad at me too. You have every right to.”

“But I’m not.” That was a lie. She still was.

“If you are genuinely not mad about me threatening to, and trying to kill your family then I misjudged your feelings toward them.” He said, shocked at her response.

“What? Of course I love my family!” She shouted, then apologized again.

“No! You don’t have to be sorry! I,” He sighed, frustrated. “I did a lot of terrible things to you Rapunzel. You don’t need to be nice just because you feel like you have to.”

She took a deep breath and sighed. “You really want to know how I feel about all this, don’t you?” 

He nodded. 

“Well you’re right. I am kinda mad.” She said quietly. “You hurt a lot of people I really care about and I can’t just let that slide.”

“Ok.”

“That’s it? You’re not going to refute it or anything?” Rapunzel tilted her head in confusion.

“You just stated facts and your appropriate response, why would I refute it?” Varian asked, confused as well.

“Alright um...I am still mad but honestly I’m more frustrated than anything.” She continued, mumbling. She looked up at him to see his reaction, there was still no sign of anger. “I think that maybe if I had helped you before, you wouldn’t have gone as far as you had.”

“You had more important things to do. I can’t blame you for putting your kingdom before one person.” 

“If I could do it all over again, I would have done the same thing, at least until the blizzard was over.” She admitted. “But after that, why didn’t I check on you after that?”

“I assume you had your reasons.” He shrugged.

“That’s just it! It’s not like I had anything that important to do half the time, and I knew you were in some sort of trouble. I just. Ignored it!” She spoke louder this time, caught up in the moment. “I don’t know why really. Maybe I thought everything was just magically resolved after I fixed the blizzard problem? Maybe I didn’t want to worry my father by leaving the kingdom? I don’t know!”

“It’s not your fault, if that’s where you’re going with this.” He interrupted her rant quickly.

“Isn’t it? If I had just been a half decent friend and made sure you were ok, none of this would have happened!” 

“And I should have reached out to you!” Varian yelled. She sat there, silent. “...I know that things might have gone better if you were there sooner, but I was the one who decided to take it as far as I did. You didn’t choose that for me.” 

“I still can’t believe you convinced me to commit treason.” She said, laughing a little.

He smiled. “Yeah I couldn’t believe that worked either.” They sat in silence for a moment. “So, how do you feel about all this? Honestly?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t know if I’m really mad at you still or not, I never really thought about it.” She paused and thought for a moment. “Can you get back to me in a week?”

He laughed. “Yeah sure.”

“And can I insult you as much as I want in that time?” 

“I will allow it solely because I doubt you’re capable of doing so.” 

She huffed. “I’ll have you know I can be horribly mean when I want to be.” 

“Ok. Give it your best shot.” Varian smiled and waited.

“You remind me of a child version of Calliope.” She said, grinning ear to ear. Varian stared at her, shocked. 

“I’ve changed my mind. You are ruthless.” He observed the clear discomfort on her face and spoke again. “You feel bad don’t you.”

“I feel very bad!” Rapunzel’s smile turned soft. “Thanks for this Varian.”

“Hey no problem, I owe you for, ya know, not turning me into the authorities.” He paused and thought. “You’re not going to do that still are you?”

“What? No. I can say with complete certainty I don’t hate you enough to condemn you to death.” 

“Comforting.”

Rapunzel shook her head. “Hey… why did you do this anyway? Talk to me?”

“What like I can’t just be concerned for people? I’m not just some heartless criminal you know.” He faked offense, to which she laughed.

“No I mean, well,” She stopped for a moment to regather her thoughts. “Everyone else knew I was new at the whole ‘being annoyed with people thing’, but you were the only one who saw anything wrong with it.” 

“Oh. I guess it just reminded me of what I used to do and well,” He gestured at himself. “You saw where that got me.”

Rapunzel frowned. 

“On that note I think I’ll be joining the others in the caravan.” Varian stood up. “You should get some sleep, Princess.”

“I’ll do my best!” She gave her best reassuring smile and waited for him to leave. She looked back at the scroll piece for a moment, then took the other two out of her bag, connecting them the best she could. She stared at them, inspecting the pictures, the words, though she couldn’t understand them. This scroll, it had what would be her destiny written down clear as day, and yet she still couldn’t read it. She sighed. “What do you want me to do, Adira?”

Rapunzel let her face fall into her hands and groaned. None of this made any sense. She let herself wallow in her own misery, just for a second, then pulled herself together. Varian was right, she should sleep. Maybe she’ll sort things out in the morning. She put up the scroll, put out the fire, and went inside, smiling at Cassandra snoring on the bottom bunk. She climbed silently into her bed and stared at the ceiling, slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I hate Calliope, I still found myself enjoying writing this. Plus, Rapunzel and Varian finally get to interact! Yay! I didn't write them interacting before because Rapunzel seems like the type to avoid things she doesn't like. (Like with Cassandra's betrayal) But I can't just not have them interact because their dynamic is golden so here we are.


	6. Chapter 6

“When will we manage to go at least two days without almost dying?” Varian flopped onto the sandy beach, lifting up his head to observe the surroundings. The storm had sent them onto an island, better than drifting on their now destroyed caravan, but they were still stranded. 

“This island is known for its bountiful harvest, one that flourishes each New Moon. A ferry comes to collect it at that time, and takes it to the mainland.” Lance explained cooley, as though he were reading a short memoir.

“How do you even know that?” Eugene stared at him in disbelief.

“I know things! And,” Lance pointed to a stone nearby. “It was written on that plaque.”

“So all we have to do is wait to catch the ferry at the next new moon!” Rapunzel suggested.

Cassandra groaned and took off her boots, dumping the sand out. “This is horrible! We could be here for weeks or months or-”

“I know it sucks to be stranded but of all the places to be stuck, at least it’s in a place like this!” Rapunzel shifted her focus onto the scenery, palm trees with fruits as far as the eye could see.

“You’re right princess.” Varian said from the ground. “The sand is quite warm and welcoming.”

“No need to be so down! We have an objective to complete!” 

“And what would that be?” Eugene asked.

“Exploration! This island has some of the most beautiful scenery I've ever seen! We have to check it out.” Rapunzel took Cassandra and Eugene by the hand, urging the others to follow as well. 

“Well I think we can decisively say that this place is primarily trees.” Varian commented from the back of the group. They had been walking around for a few hours, Rapunzel inspecting every rock and leaf. She collected some of the things she found particularly interesting, and rambled about them to Eugene.

“There have been a few flowers and rocks too.” Lance pointed out. “Also sand. Plenty of sand.”

“Hooray for sand.” Varian lazily pumped his fist in the air.

“Oh come on guys! Isn’t this exciting?” Rapunzel shouted back excitedly, still looking at the scenery with the same awe she had when they began. “There’s plenty of things to do and see, I’ll need a bigger bag to keep these in!”

“That’s great Raps but we really should make some sort of shelter-- did that leaf just move?” Cassandra jumped slightly at the sudden movement, subconsciously reaching for a weapon. 

“That leaf did just move, although I’m not a leaf.” It got up and bowed. “I am a lorb. Welcome to our island humans.” 

“I’ve changed my mind. This is very exciting.” Varian ran to the front of the group and poked the lorb, it smacked his hand away. 

“We have an extra hut or two if you need a place to stay for awhile. So long as you keep your hands to yourselves.” It swatted his hand away again, this time Varian complied. 

“You know I hate to say it but this island’s growing on me.” Cassandra commented, smiling at Lance, who was dancing in front of the fire. He was awful at it, but it provided entertainment. 

“Lorbs sure know how to party! Right Blondie?” Eugene looked to the spot next to him, Rapunzel wasn’t there. “Where’s Blondie?”

“I’m sure she’s on her way. I mean, who would want to miss...this.” Cassandra motioned again to Lance, still dancing with full enthusiasm. 

“What even is this?” Varian stared at Lance in disbelief as he took a bow. The villagers requested an encore and he was far too happy to provide, getting a laugh out of the three watching. Rapunzel next to Eugene, and the two joined Lance. 

The dance was short lived, as Rapunzel wasn’t exactly in the mood. She gave a small smile and went to bed early, saying she’d feel better in the morning.

“What’s up with her?” Cassandra asked Eugene, who responded with a shrug. 

“Alright everyone! Operation cheer up Rapunzel is a go. Cassandra, do you see her heading this way?” Eugene asked.

“Isn’t the operation just you being grossly romantic?” Cassandra teased, Eugene glared at her. “Yes she’s heading this way. Have fun loverboy.”

Eugene caught sight of Rapunzel, and ran up to her. He was taken aback by her now cheery attitude. “Looks like you really did need a good night’s sleep! What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Only the best thing ever!” Rapunzel smiled and took out a wooden totem, showing it off like gold. She noticed their confused expressions. “You mean you can’t see him?”

“See who Blondie?” Eugene looked at the fern she was holding, slightly concerned.

“Oh wait I get it! You have to be holding it for it to work. Here.” Rapunzel gave him the totem and waited.

“That’s great really Sunshine but I dont think-- Is that the royal yacht?” Eugene ran onto Maximus, looking around at seemingly nothing. “And there’s a statue carved in my likeness too? Now we can get back to land in style!”

“Very funny fitzherbert. Let me give it a try.” Cassandra grabbed the totem while he was distracted. She waited for a moment before taking out her sword, sparring with the air and grinning wildly. 

“I think it's safe to say all of you have gone insane.” Varian stared at Cassandra, concerned, dodging to get out of the way of her sword. 

Lance took the totem out of her hand mid-swing. “Let’s see what this weird thing has for me. A statue of me made out of gold and caviar. I could get used to this.”

They watched as he sat lazily against a rock, taking bits of a fern and eating them like grapes. Lance rolled his eyes. “Alright, kid you’re up.”

“Oh uh. I’m good.” He declined, but relented when pressured further. The totem glowed a familiar green, the same green his eyes glowed. He looked around, but saw nothing. “Huh. It didn’t work.”

Rapunzel hardly waited to grab it back, snatching it from his hands the second he showed no reaction. “Well I’ll just take it back then!”

“Woah Blondie, since when have you not been into sharing?” Eugene gave her a puzzled look, though he was more staring at the idol than her.

“Oh I love sharing! It’s just-- Well I-I just don’t want to use up the magic...all at once! Yeah so um. Bye!” She ran off before they could protest, climbing into their hut at top speed.

“Huh. Weird.” Varian turned to see everyone going in separate directions, muttering things to themselves. “Hey what’s going on?” 

Lance turned to him and smiled, clearly fake, there was something behind it. “Oh nothing! I was just thinking that maybe you could help me out a bit.”

“Yeah sure what do you need?” He said without hesitation.

“Think you could whip up some machine that could get that totem back? Not for me of course! I just think she should let us all have it.” Lance explained, checking around him to make sure no one else was listening in. 

“Why does it matter? It’s just some random piece of wood the princess found in the middle of nowhere?” 

“You’re just saying that because it doesn’t work on you. Why doesn’t it work on you?” Lance asked.

“Dunno. Maybe I’m immune to magic. My scientific brain acts as a buffer to insanity. Unlike all of you, who are starting to concern me. If you want to take back that totem and eat ferns all day then be my guest, but I’m not going to help you do it.” With that he turned and walked away, choosing to observe. 

Cassandra was going over plans of attack, and Eugene was planning to use his ‘charms’ to win her over. Lance was hiding behind a log taking notes, using a combination of both to acquire the totem. Eugene made the first move.

“You’re just planning on sweet talking me into giving you the idol! Well it's not gonna work! Ha!” Rapunzel yelled from behind the door.

“Oh the idol? I totally forgot about that silly old...thing. We just want you to come outside! We miss you very much! Right guys?” Eugene panicked, turning back to Lance and Cassandra, who nodded.

“And yes if you came out and gave that statue a little time with the rest of us that’d be fantastic! But! I don’t think any of us thought of that right?” They shook their heads. 

“Alright...I’ll come out. But just for a second.” She slowly opened the door, and cautiously exited. Eugene grabbed her arm the second she was out far enough, pulling her down the steps.

He hardly got very far, Rapunzel’s attention moved to the loud noise coming from the hut. She raced back up the stairs before he could attempt to grab her again. Cassandra stepped out, looking for her, holding the totem like a treasure close to her chests. Rapunzel attempted to grab it, but failed. Eugene followed her attempt, swatting at the both of them. 

“You three have fun with your little squabble, I’ll just slip in for a second.” Lance said quietly, walking to them, then turning back. They kept fighting, ignoring his comment until Cassandra noticed the totem poking out of his shirt, the totem that was no longer in her hand.

“Hey he’s got the totem!”

“I’ve been caught!” Lance sprinted down the steps and made a break for it, but was quickly tripped by Eugene. Rapunzel and Cassandra jumped on top of him, clamoring for the idol as though it were water in a desert. 

“Everyone STOP!” Varian shouted from where he was watching, and waited for them to get off of eachother. Rapunzel held the totem tightly. “Good. Ok. What the hell’s going on?” 

They looked down at the ground, not speaking.

“Nothing to say? Fine.” He groaned. “I just. Isn’t your whole thing ‘the power of friendship’? And some random hunk of junk comes along and you’re at each other's throats? Look I know it makes you happy or whatever but it’d really be better if we just got rid of it and moved on. Princess, either give the totem to me or let me come with you to destroy it, that's not a request.” 

Rapunzel sighed and stepped forward, she loosened her grip on the totem, contemplating giving it to him, before placing it into her bag. “You’re right. Let’s go.”

They walked into the jungle, glancing back at everyone else until they were out of sight, just to make sure they wouldn’t try anything. Varian found the sudden silence of the princess unnerving. It was a stark contrast to her usual bubbling rambling persona. He looked over to her, she seemed deep in thought, frustrated, bothered. “Rapunzel are you ok?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” She broke herself out of her thoughts and smiled, gripping the strap of her bag so hard he knuckles turned white. “Are you sure we can’t just keep it? Maybe have a schedule or something?”

“You and I both know that won’t work.” He chuckles at the idea of it. One of them would find a way to mess with the schedule and steal all the time, or they’d abandon it altogether a few hours in. “Whatever that totem is showing you, it isn’t real.”

“I know that! You don't think I know that?" She threw up her hand in anger, then slammed it back against the bag. 

"I'm sure you do! I just thought you'd need to hear it. You're pretty attached to the thing." He looked nervously at her hands, practically shaking with how tight her grip was. 

"I’m not attached! Besides, who cares if they’re fake or not?” She pulled her bag back, holding onto it with both hands defensively. 

"But Princess the idol is--"

“Is it so much for me to ask to be happy?!”

“Rapunzel I--”

“That’s _enough _Varian.” Rapunzel stood over him, holding onto the totem tightly, eyes glowing red. Varian bit his lip and nodded, stepping back.__

____

“Ok. You can have it.” He ran further into the jungle without another word. Rapunzel hardly thought of it, placing the totem comfortably in one hand, allowing it to show her those she missed most. Her father, mother, her friends, even people she wouldn’t normally think to be attached to. Everyone was there, right beside her. 

____

She was pulled from her delusions by her chameleon, poking her face. He looked at her sadly. She frowned. “Don’t look at me like that. He should know how badly I need this.”

____

“It is as I feared! The idol has taken hold of her. We must intervene! Rapunzel!” The lorb called up to the princess, waving her out of her hallucination. “Please! You must put the statue down! You are under the idol’s control! The longer you hold it the stronger it’s spell will become!”

____

Rapunzel huffed. “Hold that thought, Friedborg. It seems I’ve been betrayed.” She glared at Varian, who was trailing behind the villagers.

____

“Hey. Betrayal’s kinda my thing.” He shrugged. “Just let them have it princess. This is their magic, they know how to deal with it.” 

____

“The child is right, and he might just save your life.” The lorb nodded and climbed up to meet slightly below Rapunzel’s height. “The idol destroys all who use it. The warlock responsible for it’s creation sought to eliminate sadness from people’s hearts, yet their own desire for happiness brought nothing but pain and turmoil. If he had not thrown it into the depths of the jungle, our village could have been destroyed. Now it seems hiding it was not enough, we must destroy it completely.”

____

Small gloves were passed up to the lorb, and they continued. “Give me the talisman and I will dispose of it. It is not yet safe for you to try.”

____

Rapunzel thought for a moment, her arm gradually falling to the gloves. Just as her finger left its frame, her eyes glowed red. She yanked it back, protecting it like a child. “I won’t let you take him away from me!”

____

“Rapunzel please you have to fight it!” Varian ran up to her, reaching for the totem, but was shoved away. She fell onto the ground with him, letting the totem roll out of her hand. 

____

The lorbs stared at it with longing and reached for it. Their eyes began to glow a familiar red. “Change of plans. You shall be our prisoners, and the idol will remain with us.” 

____

____

The two sat in silence, arms and legs tied by rope. Rapunzel brought her knees close to her chest and let her face fall onto them. She sighed. “I’m really sorry, Varian. I messed all of this up. I probably doomed this whole island to death because I couldn’t get over some stupid homesickness.”

____

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Things have a way of working out in your favor somehow.” He gave her a small smile, then looked back down at the ground.

____

“You know the whole being mad thing doesn’t have to be one-sided. I was kind of a jerk to you back there.” 

____

“Oh yeah totally of course--Eugene, Cassie you’re here! Couldn’t have better timing!” Varian let out a sigh of relief as Eugene went to untie Rapunzel. “How’d you find us anyway?”

____

“Cassandra got worried when you didn’t come back. What’s with the lorbs by the way?” Eugene glanced back at what looked like a leaf pile with a series of aggressively flailing limbs. “Are they mad that you broke the idol? Honestly they should be thanking you for getting rid of it.”

____

“Ha yeah...see I didn’t exactly...get rid of it.” Rapunzel avoided his gaze, ashamed.

____

“What did you do Raps?” 

____

“I lied to everyone.” She looked up at the two of them. “I just wanted to feel happy again.”

____

“Wait so you didn’t? Get rid of the idol?” Eugene stopped his attempts at untying her, waiting for confirmation.

____

“The lorbs took it, they’re getting more violent by the second. If you free me I can get it...They left didn’t they?” Rapunzel asked, she groaned at Varian’s nod. 

____

“He loosened the rope at least. Think you could try and get out?” He suggested. That just might work. 

____

The rope was practically undone when she finished Eugene’s work, untying it was fairly easy. She untied Varian as well and snuck behind huts to where the idol was. A lorb was running with it in hand away from a mob led by Max. Varian tapped her on the shoulder. “Think he’s within seventy feet?” 

____

Rapunzel nodded and let down her hair, flinging a section at the lorb’s legs and knocking him over. She threw another section at the totem and flung it into her hands. “Let’s go.”

____

They ran up the temple steps as fast as they could, keeping the totem out of sight. They managed to get halfway up before anyone noticed, a testament to how easily anger could distract them. Varian stopped and ushered Rapunzel to go forward. “You keep going, I’ll try and hold them off.”

____

“Here.” She took Pascal off her shoulder. “He can help.”

____

He nodded, letting Pascal crawl onto his shoulder. She ran up the steps as fast as she could, keeping the totem close in case anyone swung down to steal it. Once she reached the top, she took a second to look down the steps. Eugene, Lance, and Cassandra were at the lead. Varian was more defensive than offensive, forcing him to back up towards the top. There was no time to waste. She took the totem and placed it on the alter, grabbed a rock and prepared to smash it. Just before she could hit it, she stopped, her eyes glowed red. 

____

“Please don’t do this Rapunzel.” Her father looked down at her, though his face seemed sad at a glance, there was a hint of malice in his eyes. “We couldn’t bear to part from you again.”

____

“Princess! What are you waiting for?” Varian shouted from below. Eugene threw a punch while he was distracted, it landed. “Shit that hurt.” 

____

“Just get out of our way kid.” Eugene said, gritting his teeth.

____

“Sorry. I can’t do that.” Varian backed up more, dodging hits thrown by the others when they came. “You didn’t give up on me Eugene, I’m not giving up on you.”

____

Eugene stopped for a moment, taking a step back himself. “What am I…” He looked up at Rapunzel, who was struggling against what looked like nothing, though he knew it wasn’t. “We have to help her destroy it.” 

____

At Eugene’s comment, Cassandra and Lance stopped. Cassandra ran ahead, Eugene following. Lance stayed behind. “How bad would you feel kicking a small leaf down some stairs?”

____

“With how crazy they are right now, not too bad.” 

____

“I’m sorry dad! I promise I miss you, I think of you every day, but. I-i have to do this!” Rapunzel pulled against his grip. 

____

Eugene put one hand on her shoulder, the other on the totem, pushing it down to its place on the alter. Cassandra kept it in it’s place alongside him. “It’s ok Blondie, we’re here to help.”

____

Rapunzel’s resolve changed, stronger. She looked her father in the eyes, and raised the rock in her hand, prepared to strike. He pleaded, “Rapunzel don’t do this! You may never see us again!”

____

“I’ll see you again when I get back! The real you, not an illusion. Goodbye father.” She threw the rock down, breaking the totem in half. A beam of light exploded from it, reaching the sky, farther up than they could see. Her father, mother, all the citizens of Corona were sucked up it’s light. 

____

The lorb’s eyes no longer glowed red, they let go of Varian and Lance, slightly confused as to what they were doing in the first place. Eugene let out a sigh of relief, then turned to Rapunzel. “How are you feeling?”

____

She sighed. “Homesick. But I think I can deal with it now.” 

____

____

They found themselves in a similar party as it was the night before. Lance dancing by the fire with the lorbs, loud music sounding from the instruments surrounding them. Rapunzel clapped along, smiling the same wide smile she always did. She glanced over to her friends, smiling and laughing at Lance, all except Varian, who sat a few feet away from the group, staring at the ground. 

____

She sat up and tapped him on the shoulder, motioning him to join her. She led him to the beach, the only light nearby being the lanterns that were hung along the trees. “Is something wrong?”

____

“No! No nothings wrong! Today was just weird and stressful that’s all. I don’t know how you guys just pick yourselves up after something like that.” He laughed awkwardly and sighed, still looking at the ground.

____

She chuckled. “We learn to manage.” 

____

They stood in silence for a moment. Rapunzel spoke again. “There’s more, isn't there? If it’s about what I said, I swear I didn’t mean it I--”

____

“No that’s not it at all! The totem messed with people’s heads! None of you were thinking clearly.” He waved his hands frantically, deflecting her statement.

____

“Why didn’t the totem work on you? You out of all of us have the most drive. You’d think the totem would target you the most. Plus I kind of assumed you’d see your…” She stopped.

____

“My dad? Yeah you’d think.” 

____

She placed a hand on his shoulder. 

____

“What do you think my dad would do when he got out of the amber, when he saw everything I’d done?” He balled his hands into fists, meeting her in the eyes. 

____

“Varian--”

____

“I tried so hard to get him back, I was ready to do _anything _, I still would do anything to save him but…” He let out a shaky breath. “I’m scared of what he’ll think of me.”__

____

____

____

Rapunzel frowned. 

____

____

____

“I think the reason I didn’t see anything was because this is more than I could possibly ask for.” He looked back down. “All I really want is to go back to when we were friends, before I messed everything up.”

____

____

____

“Varian…” She stood up straighter. “I think I’ve made a decision.”

____

____

____

“Huh?”

____

____

____

“I’m forgiving you. What you did today made up for a lot of what you’ve done before, and I know you’ll keep helping people.” She smiled. “You’re a good kid, and I wish I could’ve kept you from letting those good intentions twist into what they did.”

____

____

____

“I don’t understand. Why-why would you just be ok with that? Why would my intentions even be a factor here?” 

____

____

____

“Why wouldn’t they be a factor? Sure you what you did wasn’t exactly ok, but you’re a kid. No one should expect you to handle things with the maturity of an adult.” 

____

____

____

“It doesn’t matter if I’m a kid!” He shoved her hand off of him and backed away. “I could’ve killed someone! In fact, if your dad were really here, I might still kill someone! After that line is crossed my intentions don’t matter anymore.”

____

____

____

“Wait, you would still--”

____

____

____

“Yes I would! So what if I did a few good things, or said something that helped. That doesn’t do shit. I should’ve just let them carry out my sentence, that at least would have made up for it more.” 

____

____

____

“So you think you deserved to die?”

____

____

____

“Yes! That was the punishment laid out for me! I’m half tempted to turn myself in the minute we reach land!” He backed away further, slowly.

____

____

____

“I wouldn’t let you do that.”

____

____

____

“Why do you even care?!” He shouted, loud enough for the island to hear, but that wasn’t his concern at the moment. 

____

____

____

“No one deserves to die, Varian.” She reached out to him, taking a few steps forward. He stuttered out a response, then resigned himself to silence, and ran away.

____

____

____

She started to run after him, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her. She turned around to see Eugene. “Are you ok Blondie? I heard yelling.”

____

____

____

“I’m fine. But Varian…” She looked into the jungle, he was no longer in sight. “I’m really worried about him, Eugene. He thinks that I, that he...Can you talk to him? He seems to listen to you.”

____

____

____

“Us ex-cons are on the same wavelength.” Eugene stated proudly. “Which way did he go?”

____

____

____

She pointed ahead. “He ran in that direction, I’m not sure exactly where he is though.” She sighed. “When you do find him, tell him I meant it. Everything I said.”

____

____

____

“Will do Sunshine. We’ll be back before you know it.” He waved goodbye and ran off into the jungle, looking right and left for any sign of someone. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, then heard the sound of leaves rustling nearby. 

____

____

____

He went in the direction of the sound and found Varian sitting against a tree, holding his knees close to his chest, hiding his head in between. He knelt down and tapped his shoulder. “Found you.”

____

____

____

The kid’s head shot up, meeting him in the eyes. The fear went away almost instantly, replaced with a more guilty expression. 

____

____

____

“Wanna tell me what happened with you two?” 

____

____

____

He put his head back down. “No.”

____

____

____

Eugene sighed. “Rapunzel has a message for you. Something about meaning everything she said. She was insistent you know that.”

____

____

____

“Bullshit.”

____

____

____

“Why would she lie?” He looked at Varian, confused. “I’ve known Rapunzel for quite some time and she’s probably the most true to her word out of all of us.”

____

____

____

“She’s also the biggest pushover out of all of us.” Varian lifted his head again, letting his chin rest on his knees. “I don’t get it.”

____

____

____

“Get what?”

____

____

____

“How you all forgive people so easily, even when they don’t deserve it.” 

____

____

____

Eugene frowned. “Don’t deserve?-- Kid everyone deserves a second shot.” 

____

____

____

“I don’t! I’ll end up messing it up somehow, just like I always do!” He pulled his knees in tighter, gripping his sleeves.

____

____

____

“You don’t know that. Blondie’s a good judge of character, if she says you’re a good person, you probably are. Even if you don’t think so yourself. Just give her a chance.” Eugene held out his hand, offering to help him up. Varian contemplated it for a moment, then accepted. 

____

____

____

The walk back to the village was silent, Varian held onto Eugene the whole time, still not sure if he should run away again. Eugene put his other Hand on Varian’s arm, and gave it a comforting squeeze just as they reached the village. “Go talk to her kid.”

____

____

____

Rapunzel was sitting by the fire, talking with Cassandra. She turned instantly at the sound of them walking, and got up when she saw Varian was with him. She ran up to the two and hugged them. “I’m so glad he’s ok!” 

____

____

____

She let go, Varian stared at her, somewhat shocked at both her actions and words. He broke out of that shock for a second. “I’m sorry for yelling Princess.”

____

____

____

“What? That’s fine! Promise you won’t turn yourself into the authorities when we dock?” 

____

____

____

“Um. Yeah I’ll avoid doing that.” He laughed awkwardly, embarrassed to let others hear about his comment from earlier.

____

____

____

“Good. You wanna give this whole being friends thing a shot?” 

____

____

____

He took a deep breath in. “Yeah.”

____

____

____

“Great! You can sit next to me while we watch Lance!” She took his arm and led him to a log, he smiled slightly as she dragged him, biting his lip. Eugene sat next to Cassandra, giving Varian a thumbs up.

____

____

____

They watched Lance dance his heart out, flailing his arms and narrowly avoiding the fire at the center of his stage. Despite no longer having the totem, the five of them were happier than they had been all day.

____

____

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, you can have some characters bonding, as a treat. -dumps mounds of interactions on the ground, piling into a small mountain-


	7. Chapter 7

“Guess who’s back!” Rapunzel waved to the caravan from her horse, Cassandra following closely behind. Rapunzel jumped off Maximus and ran up to Eugene. “The scouting mission went great! You should have seen how beautiful that tree was.” 

“And you’ll get to,” Cassandra chimed in as she got off her horse. “It’s just over that ridge.”

“That’s great! Now Blondie,” Eugene casually pushed himself between the two of them, taking Rapunzel’s hand. “I don’t know about you, but near death experiences aside, this trip has been rather peaceful.”

Rapunzel smiled, ignoring Cassandra’s mock gags in the background. They were quickly interrupted by shouts from inside the caravan.

“Scissors beats paper!” Varian exclaimed, one hand still forming the shape of a scissor.

“Of course scissors beats paper! But _this_ ,” Lance put his hand flat and to the side, making swiping motions. “Is a karate chop. A masterful art of hand to hand combat, known for annihilating its enemies with a single strike, it’s the most powerful thing in the world. So, naturally, karate chop beats scissors. 

“And assuming that’s actually in the game, which it isn’t, what could possibly beat that?” Varian smiled, pulling a knife from his pocket. “Knife beats karate chop.”

“Oh my god where did you get a knife-”

“Hey!! What the hell’s going on here?” Eugene pushed up the door and walked inside, taking note of the small knife Varian quickly slipped behind his back.

Varian pointed at lance accusingly, still keeping one hand behind him. “Lance cheated.”

Lance gasped dramatically. “Cheat? How dare you child. He’s lying you know.”

“Oh really? Me? A liar? And where could you possibly make that--”

“Ok Ok enough you two. Varian,” Eugene swiped the knife from behind him, holding it high enough where he couldn’t reach. “No weapons, you know this. Lance, you lost fair and square.”

Varian smiled, somewhat satisfied with his victory. Eugene put the knife in his pocket and looked over to the corner of the caravan, which was covered in books and bottles of chemicals. “But you should probably handle that...mess on your own kid.”

He reached to pick up one of the books, but was stopped by Varian frantically jumping ahead of him and swatting his hand away. “No! This is my nest of science and it is sacred.”

“We really need to have a talk about a clutter free workspace. All of this screams potential hazard.” Eugene gestured again at the mess, concerned.

The ground began to shake. Lance peered out the window. “Speaking of hazards, what was that?” 

The ground shook again, much harder than the last, following the rhythm of large pounding steps. The three poked their heads outside the door and turned to the direction of the sound. A man riding a rhino, along with two creatures of unknown origin, waited a few feet away from them, staring daggers at the group. 

Eugene took the initiative, slamming the door shut in front of Lance and Varian, then taking Rapunzel and Cassandra to the front. He motioned for the horses to go, screaming in terror all the while. They raced down the path ahead of them, evading trees and rocks the best they could. The rhino had no issue with evasion, simply running through and smashing anything in its way. They caught up to them fast, only a foot away.

Rapunzel pushed herself over the roof and stared at it in awe. “Wow! A rhinoceros! I never thought I’d actually get to see one!” 

Varian pushed open the latch on the roof and looked behind them. “A rhinoceros? Here? If it wasn’t chasing us and our lives were on the line I would really like to--”

“It is and they are! Both of you get back down!” Eugene pulled Rapunzel back onto the front seat, frantically pleading the horses to go faster. The man had caught up to them, running alongside the caravan, attempting to knock it over. 

“There’s no way we’ll be able to outrun this thing.” Cassandra checked behind them, keeping her hand on her sword’s hilt. 

“Maybe we don’t have to!” Rapunzel eyed the separation in the path, and glanced over to Eugene, who nodded, seemingly aware of their unspoken plan. They pulled a few levers and the caravan split in two, one taking the higher path, and one taking the lower one. 

Cassandra climbed onto the roof of the lower caravan, while Eugene climbed to the roof of the higher one. Eugene looked down to the other half of the caravan, the man was still following them. “We have to get back to them! Max!” One of the odd looking creatures jumped onto the roof, attacking him. “Keep up with the others! I”ll handle this...I wanna call them wolf-monkeys, right?”

He knocked the creature onto the ground, and watched as it rejoined the other, still tailing them. He looked back down at the others, the man on the rhino threw a spiked metal ball at them, giving him a chain to walk across. The badger-like creatures went unnoticed, as they shoved a piece of wood into one of the wheels. The caravan tilted and fell, landing upside-down on the other half. 

Eugene waved at Rapunzel as he hung upside down, then climbed along the side to attempt to push the caravan off the roof. Lance climbed out the window and helped, knocking it back on the ground, each half only a few feet away from the other. Cassandra fended off the man as best she could, but he was getting painfully close to them. Just as he reached the end of his chain, a sword cut through it, a sword made of black rock.

“Adira?” Cassandra watched as the man jumped onto the roof to avoid falling, and Adira jumping up as well. 

The two fought atop the roof, exchanging fast blows, none hit, but they came close. The man seemed to take glee in this fight, a stark contrast to Adira’s serious expression. She kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back onto the ground. He quickly regained composure and jumped onto the back of his rhino. “You can’t protect them, Adira!”

“You know this guy?” Cassandra asked, looking up to where she was on the roof.

“What does he want?!” Rapunzel called back to them, gripping tight to the reins as the man rammed into the side of the caravan.

Lance popped his head out the window. “Hey, uh, don’t mean to be a backseat driver or anything but. WE’RE GONNA RUN OFF THE CLIFF!”

“If we’re gonna go, we’re gonna go big.” Rapunzel let down her hair and used it to grab Adira’s sword. She looked down at the horses. “I’m gonna need you to dig deep and put some distance between us!”

They ran faster off the cliff, falling just as Rapunzel cut the reins. “Everybody out of the caravan! Now!”

They climbed onto the roof as fast as they could, allowing themselves to be grabbed by Rapunzel’s hair. She threw some of her hair onto a part of the cliff, letting them hang off it, out of sight from anyone looking down. 

Lance, hanging upside down in Rapunzel’s hair, smiled at Adira. “There had to be an easier way for us to hang out, am I right?”

Adira looked at the cliff and the river, back and forth as they walked, checking to see how visible they were from where they stood. She stopped for a moment, sighed, then walked out in the open. “We should be out of sight now.”

Varian waited hardly a second into her sentence to come running up to her, pulling her into a tight hug. “Adira!”

Adira coiled away at first, shocked, then relaxed and patted his head. “Hello nephew, it’s been awhile.”

“Nephew?” The group asked.

Varian broke out of the hug, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly. “It’s uh, it’s a long story.”

“Oh I’m sure it is, maybe you could give us a short synopsis, perhaps including who the fuck that man chasing us was?” Cassandra crossed her arms and glared at Adira. “And don’t give me any of your cryptic run around talk this time.”

Adira sighed and rolled her eyes. “His name is Hector. And I don’t think I appreciate your tone.”

Cassandra gasped dramatically, putting both hands on her face in mock shock. “Oh! I’m sorry I gave you the impression that I care about the things you appreciate!”

“Alright, Alright.” Rapunzel quickly grabbed Cassandra’s shoulders, calming her down. She looked over at Adira. “Who is Hector?”

“He’s a member of the brotherhood,” Adira began. “A group of warriors sworn to keep any and all away from the Dark Kingdom.”

“The Dark Kingdom? But that’s where you’re taking us.” Rapunzel said in confusion.

“Exactly, which is why Hector is so determined to stop us. And,” She sighed. “Why I’m committing treason by helping you.”

“That’s great, really, but we don’t need your sob story, we need answers. How many are in the brotherhood?” Cassandra asked, her impatience only growing the longer their conversation held out.

“Not many. But you’ve encountered one before today. Quirin, father of Varian.” Adira took note of their expressions, shifting to a sadder emotion. She wasn’t quite sure why, she’d have to ask later. “But none of the brothers is as dangerous or sadistic as Hector. And this is his domain, The Great Tree. The only thing blocking our path to The Dark Kingdom.”

“Alright, so we have to go through crazy rhino guy’s house to get to this ‘Dark Kingdom’?” Eugene looked at the tree’s entrance, then back at Adira, not fond of where this path was taking them.

“Guys, we barely got away from this Hector with our lives, and now we have to trust her and go through his home turf? I don’t like it.” Cassandra glared at Adira, challenging her judgement.

“Well, like it or not, it’s our only option.” Adira glared back, accepting her challenge. 

The group looked to Rapunzel, who was deep in thought. She weighed their options and decided. “I’m going with Adira on this.”

Cassandra balled her hands into fists, but said nothing more, hanging in the back of the group with the horses, muttering to herself. They walked through the entrance, a simple stone arch into a vast ecosystem. The walls were covered in moss and vines, animals calling from every corner. At its center laid a seemingly bottomless hole, all the vines grew into it, crawling down as far as they could see. 

“It’s...beautiful.” Rapunzel gazed in awe and wonder at her surroundings, letting her hands glide across the moss and plants.

“Sunshine everything is beautiful to you. If I’m being honest,” Eugene looked nervously down the gaping hole in the middle. “This place gives me the creeps.”

“That’s probably because the tree was once known as,” She cut away the vines on one of the walls, revealing ancient drawings. “The Tree of Zhan Tiri.”

“Oh great, more exposition.” Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“I pride myself on storytelling.” Adira said, smiling.

“Wait wait wait. Zhan Tiri as in the ancient sorcerer who caused a deadly snowstorm that almost wiped out Corona?” Rapunzel asked nervously.

“And that one art teacher friend of his who turned us both into zombies.” Lance shuddered.

“Are you sure all that evil magic juice is gone now or are we going to have to worry about more possession stuff down the road?” Eugene 

“It’s perfectly harmless now.” Adira cleared her throat, letting Cassandra know another story would be told. “Millenia ago, this tree was a sentient being, a force for good. It was used and corrupted by the evil sorcerer, who twisted its power into a weapon. It was his stronghold. Inside it, he was invincible.”

She rolled her eyes at their nervous expressions and continued. “But Lord Demanitus put a stop to it, killing the magic with an enchanted spear.”

“So you see,” Adira put her sword back in its place. “You have nothing to fear. The evil magic is long gone. But more importantly, you’re with me.”

Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief. “Well, it is a long way up. We better get a move on.”

She motioned for the group to follow. Adira took the lead, smiling proudly at Cassandra as she passed, earning a glare. Varian ran to catch up. “So Adira, any chance we could find that spear while we’re here?”

“If you feel like taking a nosedive down that bottomless pit, then yes, be my guest.” Adira pointed back at the hole. “If you managed to survive, it’d be a long climb up too.”

Varian scrunched his nose. “The lengths I go to for science.” 

“And here I am, asking again, how Quirin managed to keep you alive this long.” 

“Hey don’t ask me, by all means it shouldn’t be possible.” Varian shrugged.

“I’ll just have to ask him when we return to Corona.” Adira stared into the distance. “Along with other questions I still have for him.”

“Oh right. That’ll be a fun reunion.” Varian laughed awkwardly, then yelped at the sudden tug from behind him.

Rapunzel pulled him a few feet away from Adira, then said in a hushed tone. “Does she...know what happened?”

“She knows enough. Given how she reacted to me not knowing her, I don’t think she’d take the news of his current state very well. Besides,” Varian sighed. “I don’t really want to find out how’d she react to knowing I caused it.”

Rapunzel frowned and gripped her hands tight where she had tugged him originally. “You have to tell her eventually. She has a right to know.”

“I will.”

“We have to keep the pace up if we want to have some distance between us and Hector, so let’s get going.” Adira called behind her. Varian ran back up to her, while Rapunzel stayed behind, attempting to cheer up Cassandra, who was still sulking close behind them. 

Even further back, Lance picked flowers from around them, tossing bunches of them at Eugene, forming a large bouquet. Lance held up a small cluster of flowers in varying shades of yellow. “Do you think Adira would like these?”

“Um...Lance, buddy, about this whole Adira thing. Lemme see, how do I put this.” He shuffled his arms a bit to adjust for the third bunch of flowers that were shoved in his face. “Have you considered the possibility that maybe, big maybe, Adira might not be into...interested in you at all?”

“Not interested? What about me could possibly be not interesting?” Lance asked, genuinely confused.

“Well, I wouldn’t say this aspect of you isn’t...interesting. She may not be too fond of your tendency to uh, bend the truth.” Eugene fumbled around his words, occasionally spitting flower petals out of his mouth.

“Me? A liar? Name one time I’ve lied.” Lance glared at him accusingly. Eugene raised an eyebrow, Lance conceded almost immediately, taking the bouquet as a form of apology. “Ok so maybe I’ve been a bit of a liar in the past but I’ve been nothing but completely honest since swearing off stealing.”

“Wait a minute.” Eugene stopped suddenly, ignoring Lance’s comments. He stared at the two identical entrances ahead of them, the rest of their party nowhere in sight. “Where are the others?”

Further ahead, down the left path, the rest of the group wandered, glancing nervously at the suits of armor lining the walls.

“So this is what’s left of the army Zhan Tiri fended off.” Cassandra remarked, eyeing one of swords, contemplating taking it.

“You don’t think the uh...bodies, are still in there do you?” Varian stayed close to Adira, as far in away from the statues as he could.

“Oh of course not.” She paused and waited for his sigh of relief. “He would usually disintegrate the bodies and keep the armor as a sort of trophy.”

“How is that _worse--”_

__

“Guys,” Rapunzel interjected. “I think there’s something up ahead.”

Adira nodded, cutting the overgrowth off the doorway ahead of them and walking into the room. It was large, trees growing around the walls, of which had drawings and words scrawled into them. There were scrolls scattered on the grass, and a small pond at the center. 

__“What is this place?” Rapunzel inspected the writing on the walls. “Eugene, come look at-- wait where are Eugene and Lance?”_ _

__“Max and Pascal are gone too.” Cassandra turned back to the doorway, they were nowhere in sight._ _

__“This isn’t good. We should turn back and--” Rapunzel looked up at one of the drawings on the wall and gasped. She frantically pulled out one of the pieces of the scroll, holding it up to match._ _

__“What does it mean?” Cassandra asked, comparing the two drawings._ _

__“No one knows for sure, many have tried in vain to unravel its mystery.” Adira responded cryptically. The weight of her words was lost by the excited cries from behind her._ _

__Varian ran up to the three of them waving a scroll around in his hand. “Someone translated some of it! They only got the first two pieces, but it might just be enough to make some sort of translation key!”_ _

__Cassandra looked it over. “Is that the healing incantation?”_ _

__“Yes! And what seems to be another one, although I’m not quite sure what it would do.”_ _

__Rapunzel looked it over as well, then attempted to grab it. “Maybe I could give it a shot.”_ _

__Varian pulled it away. “Wait no. We have absolutely no idea what this thing does and having you just read it aloud and winging it doesn’t sound like a fun time. The first few words already freak me out.”_ _

__Rapunzel conceded. “Well, while we wait and see if the other’s catch up to us, you can look it over and take your best guess at what it would do.”_ _

__“Sounds good to me!” Varian smiled and walked toward the pond muttering to himself possible comparisons with the two incantations._ _

_Wither and decay_

__“What did he mean by making a key?” Adira asked as Rapunzel walked toward her._ _

_End this destiny_

__“He managed to translate the first piece of the scroll, which was apparently fairly easy since he already knew one of the incantations.” Rapunzel explained._ _

_Break these earthly chains, and set the spirit free_

__“You’re saying that kid managed to translate the same scroll people have died trying to figure out, and he thought it was easy?” Adira looked at him, then back at her. She nodded._ _

_Wither and decay_

____A flower near them wilted, Cassandra’s eyes darted to it, she couldn’t find any sign for why it had done that, but it made her wary._ _ _ _

_End this destiny_

____

____The decay spread to the ground, the grass turned to a dark blue, light faded out of the room. Cassandra noticed the decay starting from where Varian was sitting, mumbling something to himself, he stood up, still mumbling._ _ _ _

____

_Break these earthly chains_

____

____“Uh..Raps? Something’s happening.” Cassandra backed away from the rapid spreading of blue across the room. Rapunzel and Adira stopped talking, noticing the state of the room. Varian dropped the scroll from his hand, his eyes turned black._ _ _ _

____

_And set the spirit free_

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moonstone Varian stans come and get y'all juice.


	8. Chapter 8

The entire room turned dark blue, the wall began crumbling, large boulders falling onto the ground the more he spoke. Cassandra tried to run and stop him, but found herself suddenly deprived of oxygen, falling down and gasping for air. Adira fell as well, shaking to push herself up. Rapunzel was unaffected, glancing nervously at the three of them. 

“Cass?” She ran over to her friend, shaking her. “Hey! Hey, what’s going on?”

“Varian…the incantation it…” Cassandra managed to wheeze out a few words before falling unconscious.

“Cass!” Rapunzel tried to shake her awake, but it was no use.

“Princess!” Adira shouted, practically crawling towards her. “You have to snap him out of it!”

Rapunzel nodded, and walked in front of Varian, placing her hands on his shoulders, using her hair to cover her hands in case something would happen. “Varian I need you to stop. Please.”

He continued to recite the incantation, her hair turned black from where she touched him, spreading from her roots to her tips. She gasped and let go of him. Adira, barely conscious and growing increasingly frustrated, shouted again. “Talking isn’t going to work!”

“Well, what do you want me to do Adira?!” 

“Alright, that’s it. Get out of the way!” Adira found her resolve, pushing herself up and running towards them, Rapunzel jumped out of the way just as she made contact with him, launching him into the water. The faint blue glow faded from his head, Rapunzel’s hair turned back to blonde, he was silent.

Adira ran to him, holding him up to her. She whispered something Rapunzel couldn’t quite make out. Cassandra, now awake, sprinted to Rapunzel, pulling her into an aggressive hug. “Are you ok?!”

“Yeah Cass, I’m fine. Everyone’s fine. Right?” Rapunzel turned to Varian and Adira.

Varian slowly opened his eyes and groaned. “That was...unexpected.”

Adira let out a sigh of relief hugging him tightly. Varian returned the hug, warily, slightly confused, ignoring the glares from Cassandra. The ceiling above them crumbled and gave way, they jumped out of the way of it just as a large circle of it fell. On top of it was a flower, which opened up, revealing the rest of their party.

“What is UP Rapunzel?” Eugene slurred excitedly, before passing out on top of Lance.

The glares from Cassandra only grew the further they walked, despite Rapunzel’s best efforts at keeping her calm. They were getting harder and harder to ignore. Varian instead focused on Ruddiger, who was chittering nervously on his shoulder. 

“Sorry I didn’t notice you’d left buddy.” He apologized quietly. “That flower looked pretty scary.”

“The flower?” Lance interjected. “You should’ve seen Max! He practically broke the ground from under us chasing him and Pascal around!”

“Was it the carnivorous flower that set him off or Ruddiger stealing apples again because I’ve been trying to get him to stop that but ever since he found my knife collection its been harder to--”

“You have a _collection?_ ” 

“Yes? I mean I only use it for intimidation purposes or when an experiment requires the use of a sharp object but--woah we are really high up.” Varian looked over the edge nervously, before taking several steps back.

“You know what? I think I’ll move my panic attack to a later date.” Lance let himself thud onto the ground face first. “Goodnight.”

Rapunzel chuckled and looked over the edge herself. “I’m guessing we’re at the halfway point.”

“I suggest we camp out here for the night.” Adira took out her sword and set it against a tree, letting herself relax ever so slightly.

“No way. We are getting out of this tree as soon as possible.” Cassandra refuted.

“I’m not sure that’s your call, kid.” Adira crossed her arms and smiled, glancing over to Rapunzel.

“Cass, we could use the rest.” Rapunzel found herself agreeing with Adira, much to Cassandra’s dismay.

“Rapunzel,” Cassandra turned to her, just barely concealing her anger. “This place almost got us _killed_ an hour ago.”

“And thankfully I was there to get us out of it.” Adira’s smile grew wider, taking delight in Cassandra’s growing rage.

“Stay out of this Adira!” Cassandra yelled, hands balled into fists, preparing to fight.

“I think you should calm down.” Adira’s tone took a serious turn, the smile faded.

“You know what I think? I think you’re playing us. I think you led us here on purpose. You and Varian probably plotted this whole thing out! He already said he translated part of the scroll before, who’s to say they didn’t go into this knowing about the incantation?”

“Come on, Cass. Listen to yourself.” Rapunzel frowned, jumping when Cassandra turned back to her.

“What like he hasn’t tried this sort of manipulative bullshit before? And Adira, who knows what she’s capable of?!” Cassandra gripped a hand against Rapunzel’s shoulder tightly, eyes narrowing with determination. “Rapunzel, I’m telling you right now, we need to get out of this hellhole, but more importantly we need to lose these two before they get us all killed.”

“I can’t do that, Cass.” Rapunzel spoke softly, treading as lightly as she could manage.

“What do you mean you _can’t_ do that? Of course you can. Are you that obliviously naive that you can’t--”

“ **Enough** , Cassandra.” She found herself speaking louder than intending, the hostility in her tone hard to hide. Cassandra let go of her shoulder, letting out a short, quiet gasp. “No one is getting rid of anyone. Is that clear?”

Cassandra looked around, everyone silent with shock. She gritted her teeth in resignation. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Rapunzel let the anger fade, concern growing in its place as Cassandra silently walked to the other side of their makeshift campsite. They stayed silent as Eugene started a fire, glancing occasionally at the both of them, waiting for one to make the first move. 

Eugene sat next to Rapunzel, which was all the push she needed. She sighed. “I just don’t get it Eugene. I’ve never seen Cass act like this before.”

“Yeah, angry, brooding, impatient, I'm stunned.” He remarked sarcastically.

“You know what I mean.” Rapunzel stared at Cassandra with wide eyes, shocked at the both of them. “Ever since we’ve left Corona she’s been...different.”

“Because she is! We all are, Blondie.” He took her hand. “We’ve all had to change and adapt on this journey. We’re not the same people we were since we’ve left, and well, why would Cass be any different?”

“Well yeah but,” Rapunzel rubbed her hand against her neck. “In all the time I’ve known Cass she’s always seemed so...together.”

“You, of all people should know that things aren’t always what they seem.” Eugene nodded at her, slowly letting go of her hand as she got up. 

“That was fast.” Adira remarked as Rapunzel passed them, just quiet enough for her not to hear. 

“She’s the forgiving type,” Varian responded, startling her. “Sorry.”

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the fire. Adira was the first to speak up. “I’m assuming you want an explanation for earlier.”

“You don’t have to.” Varian said quietly, staring at the ground.

“I’d be happy to. If,” Adira paused, then sat down next to him. “You tell me what really happened to Quirin.”

“I guess I should do that eventually huh?” He chuckled awkwardly, gave a small, quick smile before it faded into a frown. “It was my fault.”

Adira frowned, confused and slightly concerned by his statement, but waited for him to continue.

“It was um...the black rocks they were-- they were spreading. And I,” He fumbled around his words a bit, occasionally glancing at her, checking to see her reaction. “I wanted to stop them somehow, since it kind of threatened the livelihood of my entire village and all.”

“My dad he...he warned me not to-- to mess with the rocks but,” He sighed. “I didn’t listen.”

“What exactly did you do?” Adira said slowly, uncertainly.

Varian took in a sharp breath, gripping his hands onto his shirt. “I um...came up with this compound that I thought could counteract the components of the rock. My dad walked in on me while I was working on it, I spilled some and didn’t notice the reaction it had.”

“What...kind of reaction?” 

“It was some sort of rapidly growing amber. My dad he-- he noticed it first and pushed me out of the way before I got caught in it but he...it grew onto his hand. I went to the capital to get Rapunzel since she--”

“She’s its natural opposite.” Adira finished, glad that someone at least didn’t doubt Rapunzel’s status as the sundrop.

“Exactly. But she was um...preoccupied. I went back as fast as I could, you know, I thought I might be able to at least stall for time but when I got back he..” Varian bit his lip. “He was completely encased.”

Adira’s eyes went wide, she went through the scenario in her head, replaying everything he said. The state of his village was starting to make sense to her, the metal robotic husks impaled across the fields, a desperate act of a child trying to save his father. She thought further into it, what exactly caused it and how it could be stopped.

“The incantation.” She said suddenly, pulling them both out of their own heads. “It destroyed almost everything around it.”

“The black rocks they’re-- they were on the scroll too. Do you really think that could work?” 

“It doesn’t hurt to try.” 

Varian smiled to himself, and looked up, shaking his head at Rapunzel’s knowing nod when she passed them. The princess joined the others, falling asleep fairly quickly. 

Adira huffed. “I suppose it’s my turn now.”

“You better get as emotional as I did telling this because otherwise, that’s not fair.” 

She laughed. “I’ll do my best.” 

Varian looked at her expectantly. She cleared her throat, preparing for another tale. “This took place about...two and a half decades ago.”

“Wow, you must be ancient.” Varian commented. Adira punched him in the arm.

“Cute. But don’t interrupt me.” She glared at him for a second to make a point, though she found the smile on her face hard to conceal. “Twenty-five years ago, the king had made a decision. The rocks were spreading in our kingdom at an alarming rate, we didn’t know if we could live there any longer. In an effort to stop the growth, he tried to destroy the moonstone.”

“The moonstone?” 

“The mirrored opposite of the sundrop, kept under strict guard in the dark kingdom. Where the sundrop brings life, the moonstone brings only destruction. Ironically enough, it cannot be destroyed.” She rolled her eyes. “The king tried to take it from its cage, but in an effort to protect itself, it sent out a large blast. Your father took the brunt of it.”

“This feels like deja vu.” Varian chuckled at the familiarity. 

“It does, doesn’t it? Well, there was a remnant of the moonstone in that blast. And it remained with him until he passed it on to you.”

“So I’ve got this-- this chip? Of a legendary artifact just. There.” Varian took the blue stripe in his hair and moved it in front of his face, almost inspecting it. “I guessed there was something up with this...thing. It’s certainly not natural but I definitely wasn’t expecting something like that.”

“What were you expecting exactly?” 

“Well um...birth defect? Maybe I started doing experiments earlier than I thought and something happened that I just don’t remember? Something other than magic. Gross.” He inspected the stripe more, his face morphing into that of disgust.

“What’s wrong with a little magic? That Demanitus you adore so much used magic as often as he did science.” Adira raised an eyebrow.

He looked almost offended at this comment, letting go of his hair to make a more exaggerated look of offense. “You know what? ‘Magic’ is just science without a discovered explanation. And I’m going to figure it out just to spite you.”

“By all means, have fun with it.” She chuckled, then sighed. “We still have some time before Hector catches up to us. Maybe we should rest like the rest of them.”

“As appealing as that sounds, it’s been about three days since I last slept and we don’t have the luxury of me in a coma at the moment.” He joked, although the statement itself was true.

“And here I thought dumping you with a group full of mom friends might help with that habit of yours.” She groaned.

“It has, actually. But it's not like I’m just going to stop because someone tells me to.” 

“Hmph. Will you at least sleep once we’re out of the tree?” She asked, using a more threatening tone just to make sure he’d answer correctly.

“Yep. Once we’re out of danger, I’ll be out like a light.” 

Adira rolled her eyes, a small smile crept onto her face. It went away as fast as it came, the sound of growls and voices from the other side of the stump interrupting their conversation. She ran to where the noises were to find Hector holding Cassandra by her shirt, threatening to kill her. 

“Let her go, Hector.” She announced her presence, looking away for just a second when she saw Varian poking out from behind a tree. Hector accepted the challenge, throwing Cassandra aside and circling around. 

Once Adira was in front of Varian, she took a defensive stance, drawing her sword as Hector drew his dagger. “Stay back kid. I’ve got this.”

“You should listen to her. Oh and, just so no one else decides to join.” He cut down a tree next to him, letting it fall in between them and the rest of the group. He motioned for his pets to climb over it, keeping them on the other side. 

“Now then…” He lunged toward her, missing by only an inch as she dodged, keeping her hands behind her back. She jumped out of the way of a slash, landing barely off balance. He took advantage of this, throwing a punch just as her guard was down. 

“Adira!” Varian’s eyes went wide, he relaxed slightly at her responding kick to the stomach. He ran over to Cassandra, shaking her, trying to wake her up. She didn’t respond.

“It’s sad to see the once ‘Mighty Adira’ waste her life on a fool’s dream!” Hector jeered, sending blow after blow at her, just barely blocked by her sword. 

“Talk about wasting lives.” Adira sent another kick at him, sending him a few feet away. “You and the brothers spent yours hiding something no one was even looking for!”

“The moonstone has the power to destroy the world. Keeping it secret was the king’s final wish, and to do anything otherwise is an act of treason.” He jumped at her, slashing at her defenses erratically, unpredictably. 

At one of his jabs, she managed to grab his wrist, flipping him onto his back. “I’ve seen the sundrop’s power firsthand, Hector! And so will you when we return to the dark kingdom.”

“That’ll never happen.” Hector grabbed her hand which she held out to him, flipped her across the stump and jumped up himself. She slammed against a tree, falling unconscious. He watched as Varian ran over to her, panic increasing. Hector sighed. “I’m sorry it had to come to this, kid. Stay out of the way.”

He watched as Hector jumped over the fallen tree, and ran to follow him, rummaging through his bag on the way. He climbed onto the tree, poking his head just above the top. He waited for Hector to get far enough away from the group, pulled out a small glass bottle, then threw it. It exploded on impact, sending the man to the edge of the stump, almost off of it.

Hector threw himself back up and glared where he saw the bomb get thrown. “I thought I told you to stay out of this. My patience is very thin you know.” 

Varian slid down the tree, hiding behind Rapunzel. Hector laughed, making his way back to them, weapon in hand. He stopped at the sound from behind him, turning to see Cassandra, sword in hand, ready to fight. “Leave them alone.”

“Brave child.” He walked slowly to her, smiling to himself. “Stupid. But brave.”

Cassandra wasted no time, sprinting towards him as fast as her legs would allow. She jumped and slammed her sword down onto him, but it was quickly blocked with his own. He laughed, using his other hand to punch her across the room. She sent another blow, which he blocked and followed with another punch, sending her onto the ground. Her sword flew out of her hand, a few feet away.

He walked past her, kicking her sword further back, then slamming his foot onto her hand. He knelt down, and spoke just loud enough for her to hear. “So, lady-in-waiting. What are you waiting for?”

“Funny you should ask.” Cassandra took dirt from the ground and threw it in his face, taking his brief lapse of focus to knock him off balance, sending him over the edge.

While the others stood and watched in horror, Varian ran, reaching his arm out to Hector. The man took it, if confused at the gesture. His attempts at pulling him up were in vain, the weight of the two of them overwhelming him, they both fell over the edge. 

They fell hard and fast, cutting through layers of vines as they went, each one knocking the breath out of them. Hector grabbed the kid as fast as he could, shielding him from the worst of it. They hit the ground, Varian rolled off him, shooting up into a defensive stance. He backed up slowly, watching as Hector lazily pushed himself up.

“Stay back! I um,” Varian looked around for a weapon, and pulled out a glowing spear from behind him. “I don’t know how to use this! But I will!”

Hector’s eyes went wide, he backed away as well, staring intently at the black sludge dripping out of the place where the spear once was.

Varian relaxed a little, tilting his head. The vines around him glowed green. “This is Demanitus’s spear isn’t it?”

Hector nodded.

“And I just released an ancient evil. Great.” Varian sighed as the vines wrapped themselves around him. He took the spear and tried to cut himself loose, but it only brought more vines, whipping around his arms and crawling over his face. 

Hector ran toward him, cutting vines as he went. A small vine managed to go unnoticed, wrapping itself around his ankle. It pulled him upside down, then threw him back up. Varian stopped struggling, his body glowed an unnatural green. He watched blankly as Hector was thrown back where he fell.

Hector flew a few feet above the stump, then fell onto it with a hard thud. He attempted to push himself up, but found his arms too weak to do so. Instead, he looked up at Adira. “Did you not warn him about the dark magic in this place?!”

“Yes, but I didn’t think he’d go plummeting down there!” She yelled in response, helping him up. 

“Where is he, Hector?” Rapunzel pointed her frying pan at him, giving as menacing a glare as she could manage. 

The ground began to shake, green light swelled up from below them, a cluster of vines shot up. They unraveled slightly, revealing Varian at its center, devoid of expression. “Does that answer your question?”

“I wish we could go back to when being chased by a rhino would be the most unorthodox part of our day.” Eugene said and started running, jumping, and ducking to avoid the vines slamming down around him.

They gathered in a circle, cutting back the vines that surrounded them. Adira and Hector were the first to break from the circle, cutting through the vines back to the edge. Eugene and Lance did as well, making their way back to where they started, offensive instead of defensive. Rapunzel and Cassandra stayed behind, keeping the one’s behind them further back. 

“Cass!” Rapunzel looked up at a large vine growing above Cassandra. She let down her hair, getting her friend’s attention before she wrapped her hair around her, yanking Cassandra in her direction, just as the vine slammed onto the ground. “Gotta watch that flank.”

Cassandra smiled, then returned to fighting. Adira was the first to make it to Varian, running up a large vine and kicking the spear from his hand. She started to pull the vines off him, but was shoved away. Hector caught her before she hit the ground, rolled his eyes at her smug smile, and returned to slashing away at the vines surrounding them. Cassandra took notice in the spear once it touched the ground, burning away at the vines around it. 

Their thought of victory was quickly diminished as Hector was again caught off guard and grabbed by the ankle. Adira stopped fighting, reaching to grab him, only to get her hand caught by another vine.

Eugene and Lance were caught as well, vines wrapping around them completely, instead of just one limb. Cassandra was being held down by a particularly large one, wrapping around her leg and torso. She reached out for the spear, but it was too far. Rapunzel threw her hair around the largest group of vines.

“Rapunzel what are you--No wait! You can’t use the incantation!” Cassandra yelled at her from the ground, pulling herself slowly towards the spear. “You saw what it did last time, we can’t risk it!”

“If I’m immune, so is he. I don’t have a choice.” 

“Please, Raps. That spear can kill it, just let me get to it. Trust me.” She pleaded, reaching as far as she could to grab the spear. It was only inches away now, but still too far. 

“I have to do this.” She said quietly, then let out a sigh and began chanting.

Black spread down her hair and eyes, going completely dark. The vines started to rot, releasing her friends one by one, the eerie green glow flowing through her hair and out into the ground. 

Eugene pushed himself up once he’d been set free, but fell down again, suddenly devoid of energy. He reached out to Rapunzel, calling her name. 

“Just go!” Cassandra yelled to him, watching as Lance ran to pick him up.

He nodded, taking Eugene and racing out of a crack in the tree. The vines holding Cassandra rotted away, she wasted no time grabbing the spear and running to the vine’s source. 

“I got this Cass! Go!” Rapunzel shouted, not breaking focus from the vines. 

“You heard her, let’s go.” Adira stopped Cassandra, ready to retreat. 

“No. I’m not leaving her.” Cassandra pushed her hand away and ran to Rapunzel. “Raps, please. Let go.”

“I can’t!” Rapunzel wheezed out, gripping her hair so tight her hands shook. “I can’t control it!”

Cassandra grabbed her shoulder, trying to force her out of the trance. Her hand burnt at her touch, her glove melting onto her skin, becoming a part of it. She recoiled and stared at it in horror. 

“Cass!” Rapunzel’s hair returned to its natural color, falling off the vines. She ran to Cassandra as she knelt on the ground, falling to her knees as well. 

“I...I could have stopped it.” Cassandra spoke through gritted teeth. “You should have let me try.”

“Rapunzel!” Varian shouted, still wrapped in vines, though they were now dead. “I’m sorry!”

They fell to the ground, releasing him from their grip, he fell as well. Rapunzel reached out to him, screaming as he plummeted down again. Adira ran past her, grabbing the spear and jumping after him. Hector followed, but stopped before he jumped. “Your friend is right. Adira isn’t to be trusted.”

Rapunzel had no time to comment, grabbing Cassandra and running out of the tree, just before a large boulder fell where they stood. She leaped off a tree branch, out to the field where her friends were. She looked back and watched the tree crumble to the ground. 

She scanned the rubble, looking for any movement, a sign of life. A large piece of wood was pushed over, revealing all three, alive and well. She watched as Adira picked up Varian and ran to her, scaling the wall and grabbing onto her hair. Rapunzel pulled her up, letting her set Varian onto the ground. 

“Is he ok?” She asked, staring at him, unconscious, unmoving.

“He’s fine. Just asleep.” Adira smiled softly. “He said he’d be out like a light once we left the tree. I suppose he’s true to his word.”

Rapunzel laughed a little. Adira started to climb back down, but paused for a moment. “I’ll see you again once you reach the Dark Kingdom. With any luck, I’ll have convinced my old friend to join us.”

Rapunzel nodded, watching as Adira slid back down the wall and joined with him. She turned back to Cassandra. “Cass, your hand. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” She said quietly, holding her hand close to her chest. 

“Are you sure?--”

“I said I’m fine!” She spoke louder, a hint of anger resonating.

“You’re hurt.” Rapunzel frowned.

“I know.” Cassandra looked at a suit of armor, the pieces laying on the ground in front of her. “But it won’t happen again.”

Rapunzel sighed, picking Varian up and joining with the others. Eugene took him from her, then asked. “What next?”

Rapunzel stared at the black rocks ahead of her, the ones forming the ground at her feet. She was still uncertain.

“It’s your call Raps.” Cassandra spoke from behind them, now in a full suit of armor. She tossed Rapunzel’s bag to her, a gift she had given long ago, a sign of their friendship.

“This path has been laid out for me. There is no turning back” Rapunzel gripped the bag, more assurance in her voice. “I am going to the Dark Kingdom.”


	9. Chapter 9

Rapunzel hummed to herself as she scratched away at her journal, ignoring the water dripping from the ceiling. Practically in her own world, she remained blind to Cassandra’s growing annoyance. 

“Eight perfect slices.” Cassandra said quietly, but proudly to herself after slicing an apple with her sword. She groaned at the scratching and grinding of Rapunzel’s quill. “Do you mind?”

“What?” Rapunzel responded, barely paying her any mind. She stopped at the sound of whistling from the other room, then groaned.

She hopped down from her bed and opened the door to the other room. “Lance, please.”

“Yes, please the song is awful.” Eugene agreed, plucking at his eyebrows and gazing into the mirror. 

“Speaking of awful, you’re still looking at yourself I see.” Cassandra glared at him. 

“Well, it beats looking at you!” He responded in a childish tone. “Besides, without proper brow maintenance, the smolder loses a lot of effect!”

“If the effect you’re going for is to make me puke, then I think it works just fine!”

Eugene gasped in mock offense. “Well that wasn’t exactly what I was going for, but if it makes you nauseous I’ll just call it a happy accident!”

“I’ll show you a ‘happy accident’.” Cassandra took the bucket catching rainwater from the ground and dumped it on his head, then set it back in its place.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and ignored them, sitting down and continuing to draw. Lance followed suit, whistling the same tune as before. Pascal took a stray strand of her hair and put it over his head. 

“See that, even the frog can’t stand the whistling anymore!” Eugene stopped arguing with Cassandra to point it out, glaring up at Lance from where he sat lazily on his bed.

“Oh yeah? And what does he know about music? He doesn’t even have ears!” Lance sat up, putting his hand to his chest.

Cassandra groaned and slammed her head against the wall. “How does Varian manage to sleep through all of this bullshit!”

“Dunno, he’s been out cold for almost a day now. I’m calling it here, he’s dead.” Eugene shrugged.

“And somehow, I’m envious.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. Her anger rose to dangerous levels as Rapunzel scratched away at her notebook. “And you! With the scratching! What could possibly be so important that you have to constantly write it down!”

“I’m not writing! And I’d love to explain it to you, but you clearly know nothing about art!” Rapunzel sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Ugh, sorry, that was mean. Look I know everyone’s little...ticks are getting on each other's nerves because we’re all stuck here together, but let’s just stay calm and try to have fun with it--Lance if you do not stop whistling I will throttle you.”

Their argument was cut short at the caravan’s sudden stop. They gasped as it tilted and shook. Rapunzel took her cloak and went outside, holding it over her head to stay dry. She noticed the tree, most likely knocked over by the storm, and one of the wheels stuck in the mud, then went back inside. “It’s official, we’re stuck.”

“Great. Now we’ll have to wait out the storm here.” Cassandra slumped against the wall.

Rapunzel sighed, then saw a mansion outside the caravan. “Or maybe not?”

“Raps I know what you’re thinking but that place gives me the creeps.” Cassandra said as she narrowed her eyes at the suspicious house.

Eugene bumped her out of the way. “I wanna have a look.”

Cassandra groaned. “Could you be more annoying?”

“Hm. Lemme see.” He pulled a string of hair out of her head and laughed. “Look at that, I can be.”

Cassandra rubbed her head but continued her point. “Look, I know where this is going. You’re going to be like ‘Wow that shell house is so pretty! Let's see if the lovely owner would let us stay the night!’ and I’ll be like ‘That would be great, but we should really stay on the side of caution-- and they’re already gone.”

“Hey Lance could you wake the kid up? We gotta follow them.” Cassandra looked up at him, trying her best not to yell as he kept whistling.

He stopped for a moment, then hopped down. “Yeah, don’t think I can. You probably don’t know this since you spend all your time outside the caravan, but he likes to put off sleep for as long as possible, and when it catches up he’s basically dead until he decides to wake up again.”

“Sounds great, have fun with that.” Cassandra gave him a thumbs up and hopped out of the caravan, ignoring his shouts in protest. 

Lance muttered to himself, grumbling about her attitude and whatnot, then picked Varian up and joined them at the mansion’s entrance. They were all soaked, shivering in the rain. A man opened the door, he looked like the kind of person who owned a mansion, posh, white powdery hair and a velvet waistcoat. 

“Hello!” Rapunzel greeted him kindly. “We are so sorry to bother you, but our caravan got stuck in the mud.”

“A carriage stuck in the mud is quite a dud.” He said with an accent, and let his eyes fall when they showed confused and indifferent reactions. “It’s a rhyme.”

“Um...could we come in?” She asked again, more clearly this time.

“Of course, of course. My name is Mathews, and you are all welcome, free of charge.” Mathews glared at the horses and coughed. “Except the horses, they shed and get mud on the floor. It’s the stables for you.”

Rapunzel thanked him and motioned them to follow her inside, looking in awe at the seashell walls surrounding them. Mathews glanced at Varian, who Lance was still carrying, then at Rapunzel. “Is your um...friend alright?”

“Oh him?” She chuckled. “Yeah, he’s just...tired. I guess.”

“Well, that’s good because we have plenty of rooms for you all to stay! However long that stay may be…” His voice turned a bit sinister, though he tried to hide it. Cassandra raised a brow at it, but moved on.

“Thank you so much Mr.Mathews. And you won’t even know that we’re…” Rapunzel stopped, and looked over at Eugene and Cassandra, who resumed another argument.

“Hey hey hey. How about we not touch suspicious things? Ever thought of that Fitzherbet?” Cassandra glared at him as he took several blue orbs from a table and juggled them.

“What? Is this annoying you at all?” He grabbed a few more, and threw them around, sticking his tongue out at her.

“She’s got a point you know.” Lance spoke quietly, looking nervously at the balls, afraid they might fall and shatter.

“Oh you stay out of this Lance--” 

“Ahem.” Rapunzel interrupted, waiting for them to stop. She turned back to Mathews. “So um...what is this place.”

“It’s called, ‘The House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow’.” He said proudly, motioning to the walls around them.

“Yesterday’s Tomorrow? So, then, today?” She asked, laughing a little.

“I find it much more fun to use two words when only one is needed right, correct?” Mathews added an example at the end, to make his point.

“Sure? I guess?” Rapunzel shrugged, uncertain as to what he was saying.

Mathews laughed at this. “Now you’re just milking it. Here are the guest bedrooms, dinner will be ready in about an hour. Explore whatever you wish, so you may grow accustomed to your surroundings.”

It took only a short amount of time after he left for Eugene to take him up on his offer. He ran to one of the doors, opening one after another. “Hey Lance, check this out!” 

He called over to his friend, motioning excitedly at what lay in the room. Cass and Rapunzel shook their heads and made their way into one of the guest bedrooms. Lance looked at Eugene, then down at Varian, still asleep. He set him down against one of the walls.

“I’ll be right back, promise!” He called back before running into one of the rooms.

Just as he was out of sight, a hand slipped out from the mirror nearby, and tugged Varian inside it. In his place was a figure, almost identical in appearance. The figure smiled and walked away, ignoring the banging from inside the mirror. 

“You know I could get used to this.” Lance flopped onto one of the beds, melting into the mattress. “Much better than sleeping on the floor, ey Eugene?

“Hm? Yeah.” Eugene responded, only half paying attention. He rummaged through the dresser, pulling out random bits of fabric and tossing them on the ground. He pulled out a dress and hung it in front of him, pretending to wear it. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous.” Lance rolled his eyes and laughed. A knock came from the door. “Can you get it?”

“Sorry buddy.” Eugene pulled out a sword and feathery hat, swinging the weapon around and fighting the air. “My hands are full.”

Lance groaned and got up, lazily swinging the door open. To his shock, it was Varian waiting at the door, now fully awake.

He waved and smiled. “How’d you guys manage to get around so easily, this place is like a maze!”

“Oh my god I forgot you by the mirror I’m so sorry.” Lance spoke in one breath, wheezing a few times after he finished. 

“Nah it’s ok, things happen.” Varian shrugged and walked in, raising an eyebrow at Eugene, who now donned an eyepatch. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Oh, this?” Eugene draped himself across a chair. “Not at all, you’re just in time for the show.”

They laughed as Eugene posed himself in increasingly dramatic ways, tilting his extravagant hat down to hide his eyes. 

Another knock came from the door, Lance sighed. “Who is it this time?”

The door was slammed open, Rapunzel grinning widely at them, ignoring the loud smack from the door hitting the wall. 

“What are you three waiting for? Dinner’s ready.” 

Eugene sighed and put away his ensemble, joined the rest of the group as they made their way to the dining hall. 

“Would you put that thing down?” Cassandra glared daggers as Eugene stared longingly into a hand mirror.

“Why would I? You never put your sword down.” He rolled his eyes and continued to fix his hair.

“My sword actually serves a purpose, unlike your constant preening. You’ve just gotta accept you’re stuck at a 6.” She shrugged, her glare everpresent. 

“Ah come on Cassandra don’t be mean.” Varian frowned. “It’s something he enjoys, why bash it? Besides, he’s an 11, minimum.” 

“See? At least someone here has sense.” Eugene nodded aggressively. 

“I thought you hated the vanity-fest as much as I did.” Cassandra tilted her head in confusion, looking for some hint of sarcasm. 

“No, I don't mind at all.” Varian responded, equally confused. He waited a moment, shrugged, and started eating. 

“You’re eating...and I didn’t even have to force you.” Lance wiped a tear from his eye. “My hard work is finally paying off.”

Varian chuckled. “Yeah guess so.”

Rapunzel stared at him, her confusion and concern growing fast. She looked over at Eugene and motioned him to join her outside. He got up and followed her, taking a drumstick with him.

“Something seems...off about Varian.” She started, glancing nervously back at the dining hall.

“Um, what exactly do you mean by ‘off’?” Eugene asked, taking a bite of meat.

“Didn’t you see him at dinner? No snark, no sarcasm, he called Cass ‘Cassandra’. He never does that!” She made an exaggerated shrugging motion, eyes wide and eyebrows high.

“Eh.” Eugene took another bite, not concerned. “Leave the paranoia to Cass.”

“Im serious! Varian doesn’t seem...right.” Rapunzel’s eyes darted around, going through explanations in her head. “He almost seemed like he was someone pretending to be him.”

Just as she finished talking, a figure emerged. “It’s him! Quick, in here.”

Rapunzel grabbed Eugene’s shoulders and darted into a nearby dresser, peeking out through a crack. Varian walked calmly to the mirror on the wall, glancing to either side, as if to look for someone following him.

“What is he doing?” Rapunzel whispered.

“I don’t know, it’s Varian. He’s probably trying to figure out what it’s made out of or something. I’m not seeing anything out of the ordinary.” Eugene rolled his eyes and took a large bite of his drumstick, to which Rapunzel shook her head.

Varian turned at the sound of footsteps, then smiled warmly. “Well if it isn’t my good friend Lance Wardington. You’re looking nice today.”

Lance adjusted his shirt and winked at the mirror. “Damn right I a--”

His reflection came to life, pulling Lance into the mirror, an identical version of him stepping out in his place. Eugene and Rapunzel gasped, then quietly shut the door, making sure neither one would spot them as they walked past.

“We have to find out what these doubles, imposters--whatever they are, want.” Rapunzel narrowed her eyes in determination. “But we have to be very careful.”

“Careful. Got it.” Eugene nodded, then kicked the door open, rolling up his sleeves. “Alright kid, get ready for a fight.”

Varian stared blankly at him with glowing red eyes, picked him up without any strain, and threw him across the room, slamming into the wall.

“Eugene!” Rapunzel yelled, running out of the dresser to him. 

Eugene groaned and pushed himself up. “Must be working out.”

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, though she smiled, glad he was ok. She let down her hair and prepared to fight as well. Lance and Varian walked toward them, hands balled into fists. She looked up above them to see a chandelier, and took her opportunity, yanking it down on top of them.

“Got any rope?” Rapunzel asked, half joking.

“Actually yeah.” Eugene pulled some rope from his satchel and started tying them up. “King of the Wild, always prepared for anything.”

“Ok. Explain to me again what’s happening here.” Cassandra put her hands on her hips, looking at the four of them in disbelief. “Lance and Varian, the ones tied up currently, are some sort of...copy? A clone?”

“Yeah, I know it sounds super weird, but that Varian could throw me!” Eugene pointed at him accusingly, then crossed his arms. “I’ve seen Varian struggle to lift a particularly large book!”

“And where exactly are the real versions?” Cassandra asked, still not entirely convinced.

“I’m not sure exactly... but I think they’re stuck in that mirror from the hallway.” Rapunzel spoke slowly, unassuredly. 

“Ok, this is just insane.”

“It is insane! Come on Cassandra! I’m not some...fake version of me.” Varian struggled to break free of the rope.

“You know what, I’ll believe them just to spite you.” Cassandra smiled, laughing quietly at the look of shock on his face.

“Wait.” Rapunzel put a hand on Cassandra and Eugene’s shoulder. “If they aren’t them, who’s to say we aren’t imposters ourselves?”

They narrowed their eyes, analyzing each other's movements, facial expressions, anything that might seem off. Rapunzel crossed her arms and thought, then clapped her hands together. “I’ll just have to perform some tests, ask questions only the real you would answer!”

“Wait how is that fair? What if you’re one of them?” Cassandra asked, glaring at her.

“Ugh, you’re right. How would you like to test me?” Rapunzel smiled, holding her hands together. 

Cassandra and Eugene looked at each other and thought, a plate of food caught their eye. Eugene took it and slid it in Rapunzel’s direction. “The real Rapunzel can find beauty in even the dullest of things. Make this into a masterpiece.”

Rapunzel nodded and got to work, dumping bits of food into a pile and shaping it how she saw fit. Once her mold was complete, she added decorations, pieces of meat became towers, grapes and cheese became people. Once she was finished with her work, she smiled at the two, letting them know she was finished.

“A food replica of Corona, boom.” She said, proudly.

“Well, I’m definitely impressed. But any respectable artist could make that without much--” Eugene watched as she grabbed a food replica of Uncle Monty and squashed it in her hand. “Ok yeah, that’s the real Rapunzel.”

“Now who’s next?” She asked in a serious, almost menacing tone of voice, although her attempts at intimidation were put to a stop rather quickly by Pascal’s excited jumps on the table. She chuckled. “Ok buddy.”

He sat down, awaiting her questions. “Hmm....show me...the colors of Corona’s flag.”

Pascal made himself purple, adding a yellow sun for good measure.

“Good good. Now, what about...a bimberry?”

His purple turned a redder shade, the sun faded. 

“Oh oh! Now turn into the shade Lance was when he got bit by that one spider!” Eugene chimed in, laughing when Pascal turned a sickly green, red spots appearing all over him.

“Ok, rapid-fire!” Rapunzel put her hands on the table and gave Pascal a moment to rest. “Alright, Old Lady Crowley! Ulf! Ulf’s favorite color! My favorite color!”

Pascal formed himself into each one with ease, then once he got to hers, cycled through every color he knew. Rapunzel smiled. “That’s right! Because each color is beautiful in its own way. He’s real.”

“I’ll go next.” Eugene volunteered, almost excited for his test.

Rapunzel nodded, pulling out a chair and letting him sit. She paced and shut her eyes, thinking of good questions. She stopped and turned to him. “What is...Max’s favorite food?”

“Apples!”

“Pete the Guard’s middle name?”

“The, obviously. So is Stan’s.” Eugene put his hands behind his head, relaxing. 

“...Correct. Now.” Rapunzel pulled out two identical wanted posters. “Which of these is the most accurate representation of Eugene Fitzherbert, AKA Flynn Ryder?”

“Ooo…” Eugene thought for a moment. “Trick question! No poster could accurately capture all this.”

“That’s Eugene!”

“Cass, you’re up.” He called to Cassandra, who was nervously fiddling with her hands, arms crossed.

“Now for your test…” Rapunzel looked through her bag, pushing things around and pulling them out. “Well...I was going to write in my journal to see if it bothered you but I guess I must have left it in the caravan. Huh.”

Cassandra let out a sigh of relief, hoping that she would get a series of questions, ones that were simple to answer. Rapunzel instead grabbed an apple and put it in her hand. “So instead, Cass, I’d like you to chop this up into eight perfect slices.”

“Now?”

“Yes now. Wouldn’t you like to show off to the rest of us?” Rapunzel smiled, waiting expectantly.

“Well I’m--I could break something!” She motioned around the room, which was practically empty, save for the table and chairs. 

“You’ve got room.”

“What about the carpet, I’d make a mess!” Cassandra tossed the apple in her hand.

“Cass!” Rapunzel tapped her foot, waiting.

“Alright alright.” Cassandra took her sword out, staring at the apple nervously. She looked at Rapunzel, nodding excitedly, then at the apple. She dropped it, using her sword to cut the rope instead.

“Yep, ok, I’m gonna go with not Cass.” Eugene grabbed Rapunzel’s hand and raced out of the room, going as fast as he could manage. They got some distance, then hid behind a wall waiting for them to run past. They did, then the two ran up to the armoire. 

“So we’re back here again.” Eugene sighed, out of breath. “Are you ok? Where’s the chameleon?”

Rapunzel stopped, staring at him in shock. “Wait...did you just call Pascal a chameleon?”

“Wait Rapunzel--” He started to explain, but stopped when her notebook came tumbling out of his vest. “Shit.”

Rapunzel backed out of the armoire, pointing at him accusingly. “So that’s how you knew so much, you read my journal!”

“No no no… I was just uh...holding! The journal. You dropped it and I um…” He tried coming up with an excuse, which she hardly seemed to buy.

“Do the smolder.” 

“Oh uh…” He gave her finger guns and smiled awkwardly. “Eyyyy…”

“You’re not Eugene.” She backed away further, terrified as his expression changed into a calm smile.

“Well, I gave it my best shot. A lot better than some of the other doubles.” Eugene leaned against the wall, smug.

“But how? When?” Rapunzel tried to remember all the times he might have been alone, any time spent near the mirror.

“Oh, I was one of the first.” He explained. “Do you honestly think Eugene could just _ignore_ a mirror like that?”

“But Varian threw you!” 

“Well, I had to keep up the act until we could get you into the mirror.” Eugene walked toward her, the other three doubles appearing behind him.

“What have you done with my friends?” Rapunzel prepared for a fight, though she kept backing toward the wall. 

“Don’t run Rapunzel.” Cassandra spoke, monotone.

“Wouldn’t you rather have it this way?” Eugene asked, eyes glowing a sinister red.

“No bickering.” Lance closed in on her.

“No annoying qualities.” Varian smiled.

They stopped and spoke in unison. “We share the same mind, It’s bliss.”

“Pascal, run!” Rapunzel held out her arm for Pascal to run across, letting him jump off and run across the floor and hide.

The doubles didn’t mind, putting all of their focus onto her. She backed up as far as she could go, trying to stay away from the mirror, but they had caught up to her. Even without their super strength, fighting would be pointless, but she struggled against their pushing shoving nevertheless. Arms wrapped around her neck from behind her, tugging her into the mirror. She pushed them all away, shoving her double off and running from the mirror. Rapunzel grabbed her double and fought her off, shoving against her as hard as she could, they circled around for a while before Rapunzel managed to shut her copy into the mirror.

Eugene rubbed his head and looked at her, checking to see who won. Rapunzel gave him her most sinister grin, which he gladly returned. Cassandra got up, walking toward her with an icy glare. For a second Rapunzel thought she might not be able to pull this off, but the glare turned to a smile, she was safe.

“There’s almost no one to oppose us now.” Cassandra declared triumphantly. “But the lizard…”

“Leave the lizard to me.” Rapunzel waited for their nod, then left, trying her best not to sprint away. She looked around the mansion, calling her friend, though not by his name, that might give her away. She noticed one piece of the wall stood out from the rest of it, and knelt down.

“You always were bad at hide and seek.” She smiled and held out her hand, although Pascal seemed scared, that comment was enough to convince him she was real. He ran up to her shoulder. “Alright, now for our friends.”

Rapunzel banged her hands angrily against the glass, trying her best to escape, but it was no use, the real her had won. She turned at the sound of footsteps, prepared for a fight. 

“Welcome to hell princess, I’ll be your tour guide.” Varian said with a smile, emerging from one of the hallways, along with the rest of her friends. 

She lowered her guard, they didn’t seem at all afraid of her. They probably thought she really was their friend. Cassandra looked out of the mirror, nervously. “That’s about all of us right?”

“Who knows, maybe the frog will get us out of this mess.” Eugene slumped against the wall, letting out a long sigh. “Maybe that raccoon of yours still has a knife or two on him, scare them into going back in here.”

They sat down in a circle, hunched over, boredom coming over them like a large wave. Eugene poked the ground. “Remember when we weren’t stuck in a mirror realm? That was pretty nice.”

“Ugh yeah, this place is the fucking worst.” Rapunzel grumbled, resting her chin on her hand. She realized her mistake when she heard a choking sound in response to her comment.

“I’m sorry this place is what?” Eugene asked, scooting away. 

“Oh um...You misheard me, I meant I just...shit I--” Rapunzel kept going, digging herself into an even deeper hole.

“You’re not Rapunzel.” Cassandra stood up, backing away. The others followed, shooting up themselves and getting as far away from her as they could.

“What...are you?” Lance asked as he backed away. Her panicked expression turned calm, almost happy. 

“It’ll be better if I just show you.” Rapunzel’s eyes glowed red, claws sprouted from her fingertips, she twitched her neck side to side, smiling gleefully at the audible snap it made. She ran towards them, taking delight in their panicked screams.

“How is this possibly better than just telling us?!” Lance screamed, racing away from her as fast as he could. 

She grabbed his ankle and tugged him up the wall, using her claws to grip onto it as she climbed. Cassandra took out her sword, ready to fight, but found herself at a disadvantage, Rapunzel was nearly twenty feet above her. She threw Lance to the ground, taking Cassandra down with him, then hopped down herself, ready to close in on them all.

“Ok so I’m gonna guess fighting isn’t going to work.” Varian chuckled nervously as he backed up against the wall.

Cassandra shoved Lance off of her, then charged toward Rapunzel. Her sword was caught and tossed aside with little effort. “Yeah ok, you’ve got a point there.”

“Well if fighting isn’t going to work, we gotta play at our strengths.” Lance turned his head violently, switching from staring at Rapunzel, to them, waiting for an idea to hit. 

Eugene slammed his fist onto his hand and charged to Rapunzel, then stopped once he was but a few feet away. Her sinister grin turned to confusion, unsure of what move he may make. Instead of throwing a swing or a kick, Eugene gave her his best smolder. Despite herself, Rapunzel was gone, eyes glazed over, focusing only on his face. 

“Alright Varian, you’re up!” Eugene said, maintaining the smolder. Varian nodded and threw down a circular glass, which broke and burst into ice. Rapunzel slipped and fell. Lance took her moment of weakness and shoved her into the armoire, Cassandra using her sword to keep it shut. 

“Ok! So now that the evil creepy demon version of my girlfriend is down for the count, what do you think the real one’s up to?”

Rapunzel waited for the doubles to find her, staring at the rug where the mirror was hidden, thinking through the plan in her head. Would it work? Would they notice the dips and ridges in the rug? There wasn’t much time to worry though, her friends had to be saved, and this is the plan she had. She’d have to make it work.

At the heavy clunk of armor, she knew they were there. Rapunzel glanced nervously at Pascal, then put on her most confident facade, smiling as they walked into the hallway. 

“Wait why aren’t you--” The fake Cassandra started, confused as to the chameleon’s sudden comfort with who she thought was an ally. “They’re both real! Get them into the mirror!”

“Where _is_ the mirror?” Eugene stopped, noticing the spot where the mirror once was, now blank. 

“Mirror? What mirror?” Rapunzel asked innocently, letting out a small laugh when he growled in response. “Oh _that_ mirror. Let me think. When did I last see it…”

“Oh right! Now I remember! It’s right…” Rapunzel grabbed the rug from underneath them, revealing the mirror lying face up underneath their feet. “Here!”

They gasped as pairs of hands grabbed their ankles, trying to pull them back into the mirror. Rapunzel was glad to see her friends were there, and trying to get out, but they were struggling. She needed a way to get them off balance. Rapunzel look to Pascal, thinking of an idea. The chameleon grabbed a small strand of her hair and made a tugging motion, then looked at the doubles. She smiled and let down her hair, watching Pascal jump off and sprint to one of the ends and tug. 

They ran across the hallway, letting her hair trip the doubles. Once they were all knocked over, pulling them into the mirror proved fairly easy. Her friends pushed them down and pulled themselves up, letting out a sigh of relief once they were out. Rapunzel ran to hug Eugene, happy to see the real him.

“We did it!” Rapunzel exclaimed, letting her arms open up for more people to join the hug. Lance was the only one to accept the offer, but he hugged tight enough to make up for the lack of people. 

“You know, I’d never thought I’d see a mirror I didn’t like looking at.” Eugene joked, keeping one arm around Rapunzel.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Is it too late to trade him in for the fake one?”

Eugene smiled, surprisingly happy to hear her snide comments. He pulled her into the hug, ignoring her attempts to resist. Cassandra smiled, just for a moment, and returned the hug.

“You too kid.” Lance called to Varian, who was standing nervously a few feet away.

“Oh no I’m good thanks. N-not a big fan of--” Varian started to explain, but found himself being tugged in as well.

“Being a part of the group, also means being part of the group hugs.” Lance squeezed his shoulder and smiled, happy to see Varian didn’t fight it. 

They stayed like that for a moment, then Rapunzel went to pick up the mirror. “Think you guys could help me mount this thing back up?”

Eugene and Lance picked up the other side, making sure to lean away from the glass, just in case their doubles tried to shove them in again. Once the mirror was on the wall, they quickly flipped it, having nothing but wood facing them instead of their reflections. 

The group walked quickly down the stairs to the entrance of the mansion, stopping once they reached the bottom. 

“You know what? I’d take another night in that damp caravan over this creepy place any day.” Eugene declared.

“I’m with you Fitzherbert, let’s get out of here.” Cassandra nodded and ran to the door, the rest of them following suit.

“Do you have to leave so soon?” Mathews asked, tending to the fire. “Or did you meet the people in the mirror? I should have warned you. Oh well, live and learn. Or just live.”

They stopped and stared at him in shock as he calmly poked at the wood in the fire. He smiled. “The good news is you can stay as long as you like. You may even grow to enjoy it.”

“Enjoy it? Ha, no thank you. We’ll take our chances in the…” Rapunzel slammed open the door to see the rain pouring diagonal, the wind knocking trees across the grass. “Rain.”

“I’ll take the first watch?” Cassandra volunteered, shutting the door behind them as they slowly walked back into the mansion. 

Cassandra calmly watched the fire, somehow comfortable despite the heavy armor she kept on at all times. Her eye twitched at the sound of scratching on paper. Rapunzel stopped drawing and looked up at Cassandra sheepishly.

“Oh right. Quill. Sorry.” Rapunzel whispered, setting it down and shutting her notebook.

“Actually it's ok. What’s a little scratching noise between friends?” Cassandra responded, annoyance no longer laced in her voice. 

“Thanks, but I can wait till tomorrow. Something tells me I’ll be able to remember this pretty well.” Rapunzel put the notebook in her bag and laid down, shutting her eyes and trying to fall asleep.

Eugene was having no such luck, the events from the past day eating at him. He tossed and turned but to no avail, he gave up. “Anyone else having trouble sleeping?”

“First time?” Varian asked, sitting against a wall nearby, reading.

“You know what always helps me feel better?” Lance sat up and began whistling a familiar tune, one that had annoyed them greatly. 

Eugene found himself less annoyed by it as he had been before, sat up as well, and joined him. The others joined as well, making small harmonies. It was a small performance, calming them all down after a long day of stress. The ticks were less annoying now, being shared throughout the group. It was a comfort, a reminder of friendship. They stayed awake the entire night, whistling and watching the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I hate filler episodes, the mansion ones were actually kind of fun to watch, so I'll include them all. Also was it just me or was Mirror Rapunzel terrifying?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the late update. I've been swamped with work lately and could barely find any time to write. I'll try to be back on schedule for the next chapter, so expect an update by Tuesday as usual.

“You know, if it weren’t for the looming threat of being replaced by a copy of myself, this place would actually have been a great place to stay.” Rapunzel commented as she looked around, taking it all in before they left.

“By far the coziest seashell inn I’ve ever stayed in.” Eugene joked, taking what little they brought with them and putting it in his satchel. 

Once they were fully packed up, an endeavor that took a few minutes at best, they made their way to the entrance, treating yesterday’s adventures as some inside joke, something that didn’t keep them up at night. When they reached the door, they noticed something was missing.

“Wait wait wait. Where’s the door?” Rapunzel stared at the blank wall they entered from, exit nowhere in sight.

“That’s it. We’re going to die here.” Varian groaned.

“Now now, everyone relax. There’s a solution to every problem.” Lance said calmly, then hit his fist against the wall a few times, listening to the sound. He laughed, a laugh that quickly devolved into a hysterical cry, banging against his fists against the wall. “It’s no use! We’re trapped! It’s all over!”

“Well, you were right about the first thing! There’s a solution to every problem.” Rapunzel patted his shoulder and walked into one of the hallways. “I’m sure there’s an exit somewhere, we’ll just have to find it!”

The others sighed, but followed, looking for a window or door. Rapunzel opened and closed several, most leading to bedrooms or closets. She walked through one door, completely dark, and came out a completely different one. Cassandra opened a door as well, and found herself being forcibly pulled into a vortex, she yanked herself out and slammed the door shut.

Eugene sighed and took his turn opening a door. This one, while not very well illuminated, was just as dangerous. Large wolves slept soundly in their beds, surrounded by torn sheats and half-eaten cuts of meat. They awoke with a start at the sudden pouring of light from the doorway, looking at him with malice in their glowing red eyes. Eugene shut it quick and fast.

“A dog kennel, why not right?” He said nervously. “Why does this guy have so many deadly rooms?”

“At least we can take that one off our list?” Rapunzel shrugged.

“Hey I think I found an exit!” Varian yelled as he ran into one of the rooms. 

They followed, happy to finally be out. When they walked through, they didn’t see hills or trees, instead, there were mounds of toys. Varian was bouncing on a trampoline.

“Varian this isn’t an exit.” Cassandra rolled her eyes as Lance and Rapunzel wandered around, picking up toys and playing with them.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Varian stuck his tongue at her, still bouncing on the trampoline. 

“Alright kid, that’s enough.” Eugene tapped his foot, waiting for Varian to comply with his request. 

“Ok _dad_. I’ll go get Lance.” Varian ran off in the direction Lance was, pulling out a wooden sword from one of the piles and prepared to attack him. 

Eugene rolled his eyes. “Cassandra, you go deal with those two, I’ll find Blondie.”

Cassandra groaned and walked past the piles of toys, muttering to herself on her way. Eugene sighed and went in the opposite direction, picking up a toy or two as he passed and inspecting him, a look of disgust on his face. Rapunzel snuck behind him, large stuffed bear in hand, as he was inspecting a toy soldier, then slammed the bear against his back to get his attention.

“Hello!” Rapunzel said in a deep voice, hiding behind the stuffed animal. “My name is Eugene Fitzher...bear.”

“Wow ok. Your teddy bear voice needs a little work.” Eugene chuckled, pushing the bear down to see her face.

“Yeah ok fair enough,” Rapunzel set the bear down. “But isn’t this crazy? Whoever this all belongs to is one lucky kid.”

“Spoiled brat more like.” 

“Eugene!” Rapunzel gasped. “I personally think this is _awesome_. Besides, what’s the harm in indulging a kid every now and then?”

“Nope, that’s a slippery slope.” Eugene picked up another toy from one of the piles, messed with it, then tossed it back with the others. “Kids need a set of rules to follow, someone who will let them know who’s boss.”

She smiled and raised an eyebrow at that, choosing not to comment. 

“Ok fine. Take Varian for example.” Eugene pointed to where Varian and Lance were, play fighting with wooden swords. “The kid responds well to orders. If we ‘indulged’ him, we’d end up in jail for arson.”

Rapunzel laughed. “Maybe. But I’ve found he can be a lot of help if you listen to what he has to say.”

“Yeah yeah, the kid’s a genius--oh god where did they go?” Eugene looked over Rapunzel’s shoulder, the rest of their group no longer in sight.

Cassandra shoved her way past the piles of toys haphazardly dumped on the ground, stepping over the ones she saw, and kicking the ones she didn’t. She contemplated breaking one of them, but was pulled from that thought by the sound of laughter.

“Alright kids, break it up.” Cassandra pushed Lance and Varian apart, putting a stop to their fake sword fight. 

“Aw come on Cass, lighten up! When do we ever get the chance to play with amazing toy swords like this?” Lance said with a smile, pointing his sword at Cassandra.

She kicked the sword from his hand and caught it, then pointed it back at him. “You do realize we have real swords right?”

“Okay, sword time’s over.” Lance yielded, falling to the ground when the sword came close to his face.

“Boo. Lame.” Varian tossed his own sword aside and slumped against one of the piles, putting a hand against his forehead and letting out a long sigh.

“Enough messing around, we’ve gotta find a--HOLY SHIT.” Cassandra ran to a bookcase, toys stacked neatly on each shelf, a strong contrast to the rest of the room. She climbed onto one of the lower shelves and reached for the highest one. “I used to have a top just like this!”

Lance and Varian snickered. 

“You like tops?” Varian said as he laughed, slight disbelief present in his tone.

“You got a problem with that?” She glared at him, top in hand. 

“Nope! Spin away.” He held his hands up and backed away as she jumped down.

Cassandra sat on the ground, smiling wide as she pushed the top and watched it spin. Lance and Varian sat down as well, watching it out of boredom if nothing else, that boredom turned to curiosity when it began to glow. 

“Well! We better keep looking for a way out.” Rapunzel gave in, putting the teddy bear back on its shelf. She turned to the sound of laughter and talking. Two small figures sprinted out of the room, a slightly taller one running after them. Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other, then back at the exit. They followed the noise to the dining room, where plates were being thrown and broken. 

“Are those…” Eugene started to say when he saw the three of them. “Our friends?”

Rapunzel stood there, silent, watching as Cassandra and Lance chased each other across the room, throwing anything they could get their hands on. 

“I’m so sorry.” Varian said quietly, breaking Eugene and Rapunzel out of their dazed confusion. 

“What?” Eugene asked, but was interrupted by an egg being thrown at his face. He wiped off the sludge and glared in the direction it was thrown.

“You’re it FitzherJERK.” The younger Cassandra stuck out her tongue and ran after Lance. 

“Ok, so it’s definitely them.” Eugene groaned. “Alright, all three of you sit down at the table.”

Two of the three children did as he instructed, practically racing to a seat. Varian glanced between Eugene and Lance, who had already started stacking dishes and silverware into a tower. Cassandra refused, jumping on the chandeliers that lined the ceiling and swinging from one to the other. Eugene caught her mid-swing and dumped her in a chair, keeping his most menacing glare present long enough for her to get the message and stay put.

“I want an explanation and I want it now. Which one of you touched something you shouldn’t have?” Eugene paced, looking up from the ground periodically to catch their eyes, though all of them avoided eye contact.

“Was it you, Lance? I’d say it wouldn’t be Cassandra since she’s the responsible one of you lot, yet somehow that isn’t the case anymore.” Eugene rubbed his forehead and groaned. “What about you Varian? See anything particularly weird?”

“I can’t see, I don’t have eyes.” Varian responded quickly, a small smile forming when Cassandra howled in response.

“Funny, really, but we could do without the sass right now.” Eugene deadpanned, eyes narrowing in frustration.

“Sorry sir.” 

“What? Sir?” Eugene’s frustration turned to confusion. 

Rapunzel sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. “I think you should let me handle this.”

She sat down in front of Lance and Varian, smiling as Lance quickly stacked plates on top of each other, making a tall tower. “So...do either of you know how this happened?”

“How what happened?” Varian asked, keeping his eyes on Lance.

“How the three of you were turned into kids.” 

“I um-- I don’t think that’s even possible.” 

“Yeah well, neither did I really, but things like these seem to keep happening.” Rapunzel mumbled, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck. 

They stayed silent for a moment, then Varian spoke again. 

“Are you immortal?” 

“What?”

“Well um-- your hair it looks-- it's really long.” Varian looked over her shoulder, staring at the sheer length of her hair with amazement. “It’s what, seventy feet?”

“Yes actually, good guess.”

“Oh uh, thanks.” Varian bit his lip and kept going. “Well hair that length would take almost two centuries to grow, and you don’t exactly look two hundred years old.”

“Ah. Well, it’s magic, so I suppose normal growth rules don’t apply.” Rapunzel shrugged. 

“I don’t believe in magic.” 

“Yeah, you’ve told me as such.” Rapunzel rested her head against the table and blew her hair out of her face. “How is me being immortal not magic though?”

“Oh well, it’s not too far out of the realm of possibility! You see there’s--” Varian stopped talking without warning and looked down at the floor. “Nevermind.”

Cassandra came tumbling through before Rapunzel could respond, knocking Lance’s tower down. Eugene slid his hands down his face and ran after her, picking her up and dumping her back into a chair.

“Cassandra! That wasn’t very nice!” Rapunzel said in offense, comforting Lance as he stared at his broken tower. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Hmmm. I like the boom sound it made!” She cackled and hopped from the chair, evading Eugene’s attempts to catch her.

Lance started running as well, his sadness over the tower seemingly never there. Varian walked to the back of the room, avoiding the screaming children the best he could. He watched as they ran, wide smiles across their faces, a contrast with Rapunzel and Eugene’s tired expressions. He felt a paw poke his leg and looked down, a raccoon rubbed against him and climbed onto his shoulder.

“Hey little guy, how’d you get here?” Varian said to him quietly, scratching the raccoons chin.

“Is that a raccoon?” Cassandra stared at Ruddiger with wide, excited eyes, reaching up to him.

“I wanna hold him! I wanna hold him!” Lance ran in that direction and jumped up to Varian’s height, the raccoon hissed in response, swatting down at the hands reaching for him. Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes.

Varian looked around for a way out, not looking forward to the meltdown that would come, he noticed the chameleon on Rapunzel’s shoulder and pointed at it. “Oh wow look at that, a chameleon! Go chase that!”

Lance’s mood shifted again, back to its usual excited curiosity. Cassandra took the lead, running to Rapunzel and pulling on her dress. Pascal leaped off Rapunzel’s shoulder, landing on Cassandra’s head, then jumping on the floor. He scurried away, looking back every now and then to see if they followed, they did, making grabbing motions as they went. 

“Wait no! Pascal is not a squishy toy!” Rapunzel called after them, running as well.

Eugene’s sour expression softened. “Lance always loved animals as a kid.”

Lance was the one to catch the chameleon, grabbing him from where he hid behind a table. Pascal sighed, no longer bothering to fight as Lance patted his head and held him close to his face. 

“Aw, who’s a cute green baby? You are, yes you are.” Lance squeezed the chameleon, perhaps a little too tight, holding him close. Cassandra tried to reach for him but was denied, as Lance held Pascal out of her reach. Rapunzel and Eugene slumped against the wall, simply happy they were somewhat quiet and entertained. 

“Ah, I see you’ve found the nursery.” They jumped at the comment, then looked to see it was simply Mathews. “The Top of Time, fun, that one is.”

He chuckled in amusement as he watched the two younger kids fight over who had the pet. “The older you are, the younger it makes you.” Mathews patted Varian’s head, ignoring his tensed up reaction. “This one must have been young already.”

“Mathews, how do we turn our friends back and get out of this place?! We want answers!” Eugene spoke each word aggressively, pointing at him in an accusing fashion.

“Well is that what you want or what you need? They can be two very separate things.” Mathews watched as Cassandra broke an egg over Lance’s head. “Although in this case, I believe they are one and the same.”

“Mr.Mathews _please_ , do you have any idea how to change our friends back?” Rapunzel held her hands together and begged.

“Of course, it's a cinch. Simply find the top,” He made a spinning motion with his arm. “And spin it in reverse.”

“Alright, seems easy enough.” Rapunzel sighed in relief.

“Yes, although you only have one hour to do so.” His face turned sinister. “Or they will stay like this forever.”

“Why is there always a time limit on these things!” Eugene slammed his hands onto his face and let them slide down. 

“Or, you could leave things as they are.” Mathews shrugged. “This little family of yours you’ve made is quite adorable.” 

Eugene started sputtering out a response, but his attention was pulled to the small tap on his shoulder. He looked down to see Varian pointing at the hallway.

“They ran away.” 

“Of course they ran away.”

Rapunzel let down her hair and chased the two kids down the hallway. Catching them was made easier with seventy feet of hair to tie around them, but it was still difficult, taking longer than she wished it would. She let herself catch her breath, then pulled out a gravy boat.

“Ok, Lance, Cass, Varian, even though you’re children, your voices matter. So before we make a decision on all of this, I’d like to hear what each of you have to think. And to keep things fair,” She pulled a gravy boat from the table. “Whoever has this gets to speak.”

“Ugh this is-” Cassandra started to complain, but Rapunzel interrupted her.

“Nope! Wait wait wait, I have the gravy boat. Now all we really want is to turn you back to normal, but we can’t do that if you keep running off.” Rapunzel explained to them, smiling, ignoring the snickers that came from all three of them. She handed over the boat when Cassandra raised her hand. 

“I think this is stupid.” Cassandra smiled as well when she said this, but it was a cold smile. Lance went to grab the gravy boat from her, but she pulled it back. Pascal fell from his hands into the boat, and was once again being tugged between the two of them. She let go of it, laughing when Lance fell, then ran across the room, waving at him to throw it.

Eugene pulled Rapunzel aside. “Look Blondie, I know you’re trying and all, but I really think we could get farther with them if we were just a little more firm. Trust me, kids respond better to authority.”

“Trust _me_ Eugene. Kids respond better’ when they feel like they’re being heard. Give them the freedom to express themselves without talking down to them and they might just surprise you.”

“Caught it!” Varian yelled triumphantly, holding the gravy boat, a tired Pascal inside. He set the boat down and let Pascal crawl out.

“Alright kids listen up!” Eugene leaned down to match the height of Lance and Cassandra. “We are all going to go to the nursery, find that top, and turn you back to normal. We will not be running off! We will not be breaking things! And for the love of all that’s holy if I see one more person grab that poor frog I’ll...I’ll lose it!”

Cassandra and Lance, for once, stayed silent. Varian found himself backing away, staying as far from the conflict as possible. He leaned against the wall and waited for Eugene to finish his lecture. 

“Alright! Are there any questions?” Eugene asked.

Lance raised his hand and waved it enthusiastically. “Oh! Can I go to the bathroom?”

“What? Now? Can’t it wait?” 

“Aw come on Eugene, he’s just a kid.” Rapunzel smiled.

“Fine. I’ll take Lance to the bathroom, you take Varian and Cassandra to the nursery. We’ll be there in five. Let’s go Lancey.” Eugene grabbed Lance’s hand and led him out of the dining room. 

“Y’know Cass? Eugene shouldn’t be so rigid with Lance. That’s why I’m glad we approached our relationship with a mutual respect, and built a solid rapport--” Rapunzel looked to where Cassandra was, but she had already left. “Of course. Ok.” 

“Alright Varian, let’s go find Cass.” Rapunzel started to walk out of the room, but stopped when she noticed something off. Varian stood against the wall, shoulders tensed, hands gripping tightly onto his sleeves. He jumped when she tapped his shoulder. “Hey, you ok? You’ve been acting...really weird lately.”

“What? No, I'm fine.” Varian let out a short sigh and walked out into the hallway. “We’ve only got a short amount of time to fix this, let’s not waste it.”

Rapunzel followed him, choosing not to question further, but she kept her concern in the back of her mind. 

“Do you wanna play chase?” Lance asked, still holding onto Eugene’s hand.

“No I do not want to play chase, I thought you needed to go to the bathroom?” 

Lance let go of his hand and ran over to one of the statues lining the wall. “What’s that?”

“That’s a sculpture.”

“What’s it do?”

“It doesn’t do anything, it’s art. People look at it.”

“What people?”

“I don’t know? Just people? Now quit messing around.” Eugene’s already thin patience was wearing thinner by the second, Lance’s tugs on his arms weren’t much help with that fact.

“Can I have a piggyback ride?”

“For the fourth time, no.”

Lance stopped tugging his arm, instead running and climbing onto another statue. “What’s that?”

“That’s another sculpture.” Eugene let his hands drag down his face.

“What does _it_ do?” 

“It does the same!--” Eugene groaned, finally losing what little patience he had left, and grabbed Lance by the shoulders. “Look, can we stop with all the pointless questions? Because you are killing me here!”

Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes, and Eugene’s mood immediately shifted. “Oh no no no. No no, please don’t cry! I hate seeing kids cry, it’s gonna make me cry and I’m a very ugly crier--Hey! How about a piggyback ride?”

Lance wiped the tears off his face and smiled brightly, jumping onto Eugene’s back. “Yay! Giddy up, giddy up!”

Eugene stood up and walked to the nursery, a dejected look on his face. He elected to ignore the questions instead from now on. 

“Cass! Cass where are you?” Rapunzel called down the hallway, looking behind and under tables. She slid past her on a large shield, landing on top of one of the tables. Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief. “Alright! Get of the table, let’s go, we’re running out of time.”

“I can’t touch the floor!” Cassandra said as if it were obvious.

“What? Why?”

“Because it’s lava!” She yelled jumping from table to table.

“It very clearly is not.” Varian tilted his head in confusion, to which Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“It’s a game, dumb dumb. Now get off the floor, you’re burning!” He complied, sitting on top of a table.

“That’s great, really Cass, but we only have fifteen minutes until--” Rapunzel started to explain, exasperated.

“You’re burning!!”

She sighed and got on a table as well. Cassandra smiled, seemingly satisfied, and jumped in the direction of the nursery. Rapunzel waited till she was out of sight and slid back off the table, following her on the ground instead. Varian slid off as well, following Rapunzel closely, practically hanging off of her arm. She didn’t comment, but added it to her list of concerns. They kept walking for a few more minutes, staying far enough out of Cassandra’s sight so that she wouldn’t comment, and making sure she didn’t fall when she swung from the banisters. 

“Hey, I think we’re out of the lava now.” Rapunzel said finally.

“You’re right.” She hopped down onto a table and pointed ahead. “Now it’s acid!”

Rapunzel groaned and tied her hair onto one of the banisters, sitting on it. Varian mumbled something about the floor being made of wood, as he sat down on the floor. 

“Yes,” Mathews chuckled, appearing out of nowhere with a broom and pan. “They sure are a handful, aren’t they. But, motherhood suits you.”

“What?” Rapunzel asked, shocked at both his sudden appearance and his outlandish comment.

“I’m just saying, that if you fail in your quest to acquire the top in time, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. After all,” Mathews patted Varian’s head again, getting a similar reaction to before, discomfort. “You make a darling family. And this place would make quite the home...for a family. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Rapunzel sputtered out a response, but got distracted by the sound of Eugene yelling from down the hall, she turned to where he was and then back to Mathews but he was already gone. 

“Lance you better not go jelly legs on me now! Get! Up!” Eugene pulled Lance across the floor, then stopped when he saw her hanging from the banister. “Blondie, why are you two just sitting here?”

“The floor is acid.” Rapunzel grumbled. They jumped at Lance’s sudden scream and burst of energy, he ran down the hallway.

“That’s all I had to do?!”

The three of them ran after Lance, partly happy that they were now at the nursery. Lance was chasing Cassandra as she rode around in a cart, zooming around the piles of toys. Varian pointed to a top lying on the floor.

“I think that’s the top.” He said, Rapunzel and Eugene let out grateful sighs and made their way to where it sat.

Lance noticed their interest in it and picked it up before the got there, running away with it in his arms. Cassandra rode past him, snatching the top and racing around the shelves. Lance stopped her wagon and chased her around on foot instead.

“Guys, wait, we only have five minutes so maybe we might want to--” Rapunzel tried to convince them to stop, panic eminent in her voice. Eugene interrupted, slamming his foot onto the ground.

“Give me that top right now, young lady!” He yelled, making them at the very least, stop fighting for it. “One...two...two and a half...two and three quarters--Give me that top!”

“Eugene! Yelling at them won’t get the top back!” 

“Oh, what should I do? Cuddle it out of them?” Eugene said in a mocking tone.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you let these kids walk all over you!”

“And bossing them around seems to have worked so much better?”

The three kids, knowing where this would lead, slowly walked away from the two of them. Cassandra held tightly onto the top, swatting Lance’s hand away. 

“Let’s go somewhere a little less...them.” Cassandra said with a smile, helping Lance into the wagon. “You comin killjoy?”

“Huh?” Varian responded dejectedly, staring at the two adults arguing nearby. Cassandra huffed and grabbed his arm, tugging him into the wagon. 

“Alright losers, let’s go!” Cassandra pushed them across the room, laughing maniacally as Lance steered them out of the room.

Eugene and Rapunzel stopped arguing at the sound of their screams, and chased after them. They rammed the wagon into a door, swinging it open and launching the three of them into the room. They looked around, large wolves asleep in their kennels, some sprawled across the floor. The top slid under one of their paws.

“And this is why I’m a cat person.” Eugene whispered once they entered the room.

“You get Lance, I’ll get Cass. Varian should be fine, we can get the top once those two are out of here.” Rapunzel whispered back, then slid her way across the room, hanging onto the wall and stepping lightly over any dogs she walked past.

“Hey, Cass, I know you wanna get that top but I’m going to need you to get out before the dogs wake up.” Rapunzel whispered.

“Uh-huh. You’re not the boss of me.” Cassandra responded, far less quiet than Rapunzel.

“I’m not really telling you what to do per say, but I strongly suggest you should--”

“Wow. Eugene was right, you do let us walk all over you.” Cassandra groaned and turned around, glaring at her.

Rapunzel thought for a moment, watching Cassandra as she made her way towards the wolf with the top, she found her resolve, picked Cassandra up, and set her down further away.

“Hey! What are you--”

“Okay listen up young lady,” Rapunzel spoke in a firmer whisper, frustration no longer hidden in her tone. “Playtime is over. You get out of this kennel now, and walk on those tiptoes.”

“But--”

“Tiptoes, now!”

Cassandra complied, walking on her tiptoes towards the exit. Rapunzel sighed in relief and looked to Eugene, who seemed to be fairing just as well, calmly talking to Lance instead of yelling. Lance smiled at something he said and ran to the door. 

Eugene and Rapunzel quickly made their way back to the top. Varian was slowly reaching for the top when they arrived, which sent them further into panic.

“Varian wait--” Rapunzel started, but he had already grabbed it, quickly, a bit harder than he intended. The wolf woke up, the growl alerting the rest of the pack.

He yelped, jumping back and dropping the top. Rapunzel grabbed him and jumped onto one of the crates, Eugene joining as well. The dogs barked at them, but couldn’t quite reach.

“I’m sorry,” Varian whispered. “I’m so sorry that was stupid I wasn’t thinking I messed up I’m--”

“Woah, hey it’s ok.” Rapunzel put a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down while the dogs were distracted. “You just wanted to help, and I’m glad you tried.”

“...You’re not mad?”

“Of course not. Any ideas how we could get that top from here?” 

“Oh well u-um.” He looked at Pascal, then at Rapunzel’s hair, he grabbed a strand of it and gave it to Pascal, who seemed to get the message. 

Pascal jumped down from Rapunzel’s shoulder onto the floor, sticking his tongue out to taunt the wolves. This served as a suitable distraction, while the wolves chased Pascal, the other three were free to run to the door. Once Pascal had a good hold on the top, he tugged the strand of hair around his waist and let her pull him back to safety.

“Quick, Lance! The door!” Eugene called to Lance. He panicked jumped around a bit before slamming the door shut. “Why would you--I meant go out the door!”

Lance tried to open the door again, but the handle wouldn’t budge. “It’s locked!”

“Why would you--?!”

Lance shrugged. “I’m a kid.”

The dogs came running back in their direction, closing in on them. Eugene and Rapunzel huddled them all together, ready to shield from the upcoming attack. Varian took the top from Pascal and threw it onto the ground. Pascal used his tongue and made it spin, the dogs ran through it and reverted to puppies. The group relaxed, happy to pet the dogs for a moment. 

Rapunzel stood up and took the top. “Alright, it was fun babysitting for the day, but let’s get you back to normal.”

She turned the handle on the top and threw it down, stepping back to avoid its light when it spun. The three of them turned back to normal, and very happy to be so. Rapunzel smiled and ran to them, pulling the group into a hug.

“Ok so we’re doing this again--” Varian wheezed out before he was hugged tighter.

“We can keep the puppies right?” Lance asked, wasting no time grabbing one after a single nod. 

They left the kennel, Lance carrying two puppies, and Cassandra carrying one. Varian instead preferred the company of his raccoon, mumbling things to it as it chittered in response. Eugene and Rapunzel stayed behind.

“So! Today was...interesting.” Rapunzel started.

“That’s the lightest way to describe it yes.” Eugene opened one of the doors, then slammed it shut at the sight of tentacles crawling out. “Ugh, we still haven’t found an exit. It’s going to take us forever to get out of this place.”

“I suppose we’ll have to stay another night.” Rapunzel sighed, then looked up to Eugene. “You know, despite how...difficult today was. I think our different approaches with kids ended up being complementary.” 

“Blondie, I completely agree. And if we ever do decide to have kids, we’ll raise them with assertiveness, compassion,” 

“And a whole lot of love.” Rapunzel finished his statement, grinning.

“Speaking of kids…” 

The two of them joined with the rest of their group. They were sad to hear they would be stuck there for another night, though it was to be expected. Lance and Cassandra entertained themselves, starting up their game of tag yet again, as though nothing had changed. Rapunzel sat next Varian, Eugene sitting on the other side.

“So...wanna talk about today?” Rapunzel asked, slowly, not sure exactly what she would say.

“If I could crawl into a hole and die at this very second it would be a blissful demise.” Varian deadpanned, embarrassment obvious on his face.

“Aw come on kid it wasn’t _that bad_.” Eugene joked. “Ok maybe it was pretty bad but it was more concerning than anything else. We’ve never seen you that...jumpy.”

“I don’t see why this really matters, since we’ll, well, I hope we never run into anything like that again.” 

“Yes, but we’d at least like to know what exactly that was even about. You’re usually so anti-authority that it was kind of jarring.” Eugene rambled. “I mean, if anything I thought that Cassandra would be the soldier type and you’d be running around causing a mess or something--”

“Well it’s not like I didn’t!” 

The two of them waited for him to continue, staying silent.

“I-- I um.” He stuttered out, fiddling with his hands. “Look, guys, I almost blew up my village the first time we met, it’s only fair that he’d respond the way he did--”

“He?” Rapunzel asked.

“M-my dad. It’s not exactly easy dealing with me, and I think anyone really would lose any patience they had any time I fucked up--” 

“Kid, you don’t have to excuse him.” Eugene said quietly.

“But-- but I messed up! I keep doing that constantly and I--”

“Varian…” Rapunzel put an arm around him. “You don’t mess up all the time. We can’t hold each other accountable for every little mistake.”

“They’re not exactly ‘little’, princess.”

“Still!” Rapunzel hit the back of her head against the wall. “What exactly did he do?”

“Yelled. He yelled a lot. Sometimes he’d um--he’d break things. Or throw something or-- He never hurt me or anything but it still-- I couldn’t--” Varian let out a shaky sigh. “I could never make it up to him.”

“Cool ok cool cool cool--me and him are gonna have a chat.” Eugene started rambling again. 

“What?”

“You know, a friendly chat, a conversation between two adults, a discussion--” He stopped himself. “He needs to be confronted about this.”

“Wh--but he--”

“Nope! Nope, don’t even start. In fact,” Eugene crossed his arms, sliding back into a more joking mood. “Until we get back to confront him, I will serve the role of your father.”

“You’re what.”

“You heard me. Lance and I will share the role of course, I wouldn’t deny him his caregiving tendencies. And Blondie is your mom now. You’re ok with that right Sunshine?” She nodded enthusiastically. “Good, great. Is your mom even--”

“She’s dead.”

“Of course she is. Ok, that’s fine. You have three parents now, and we love you very much.” Eugene put his arm around Varian’s other shoulder, sliding on top of Rapunzel’s. 

“Hey what’s going on over here?” Cassandra walked up to them, tired out from their game. 

“Me, Blondie, and Lance are now sharing custody over this child.” 

“Oh cool, welcome to the family.” Lance smiled leaned against Cassandra, but was quickly shoved off. 

“I never agreed to any of this!” Varian yelled in confusion.

“Too late, you’re stuck with us.” Rapunzel said, smiling wider than everyone else in the room. 

Varian let out a defeated sigh, but smiled as well. The mood shifted back to concern when he caught a glimpse of Mathews lurking nearby. They made eye contact, then he slipped away into a room with glowing green light. Mathews walked down the steps into a cellar, green vines circling through the cracks in the stone.

“The mirror may have failed, the top may have failed, but I promise I’ll keep them here.” Mathews stared at a tapestry depicting a horned monster. “For as long as it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wuv Quirin very much but after rewatching the first season with my mother and listening to her go _off_ about how messed up his parenting style is, I thought I might call it out a little. Give an explanation at least for the sudden mood shift he got after being released.


	11. Chapter 11

“Alright! Who’s ready to give searching the mansion another shot?” Eugene threw a pillow at Lance’s head, which got thrown back to him almost instantly. A lazy groan sounded throughout the group.

“It’s pointless. This place is impossible to navigate.” Lance took his own pillow and slammed it onto his face.

“Well, with a little motivation and a positive attitude, we’ll find a way out eventually! Right Blondie?” Eugene turned to where Rapunzel slept, only to find her bed empty. “Blondie?”

“Rapunzel? Rapunzel!” Eugene called down the hallway, listening for some sort of response. He opened and shut doors as he went, looking inside the rooms but staying wary of anything inside them. 

The others opened doors too, just as wary as he was. They picked random doors, staying at separate parts of the hallway, not really keeping track of which had been checked and which hadn’t. Down the hallway, Varian opened a door which led to a room with no light. Not an odd occurrence, as most rooms in that house led to either dimly lit bedrooms or endless voids. He sighed and took out a vial, shaking it and making it glow a warm purple. The light unveiled a creature with distorted proportions, eyes littering its skin like freckles, blinking and adjusting their pupils. Dozens of tentacle-like arms came whipping up from the ground, crawling their way toward the door. Varian stood still for a moment, although it felt more like an hour, and stared at it in horror before slamming the door shut. 

“Remind me again the logistics of keeping large monsters in a mansion.” He said as he kept searching, using the vial to illuminate the darker rooms.

“Maybe the guy has a thing for exotic pets.” Lance responded, shrugging.

“Ah yes, the tentacle creature behind door number three was very cuddly.” Varian deadpanned, opening another door to reveal yet another monster, which he then slammed shut.

“In the monster’s defense, Lance has been carrying around a very tempting drumstick for the past hour.” Eugene stopped calling for Rapunzel to point out, snickering at Lance’s offended gasp.

“You know what? Fair enough. He may as well be wearing a sign saying ‘Please eat me, I’m very delicious’.” Varian joked, laughing as well at Lance’s dramatized reactions. Lance slumped against the wall, one hand against his forehead, the other holding his drumstick, which he took a bite of as he faked a sob.

Cassandra groaned loudly, growing tired of their antics. “If all you’re going to do is goof off, I’m going to search on my own.”

She walked loudly, almost stomping, in the opposite direction. The three of them shrugged it off, equating it to another one of her moods, and kept searching. The mood was kept light, though the more they looked, the more the growing concern seemed to eat away at them. They had done a full circle, returning to the entrance when they noticed a suspicious-looking door, a green light seeping in through the crack at the bottom. 

“This door gives me the creeps.” Lance backed behind Eugene, staring at the face on the door with glowing eyes. 

Eugene rolled his eyes, then noticed a shadow walking in the room. “Someone’s in there.” He attempted to open the door, twisting the knob at full strength, trying to get it to open.

“Alright, we gotta break in. What are we planning on doing? The click-clack? The tweezer twist? The flippity flappity?” Lance made gestures for each strategy, then stopped when Eugene kicked the door down. “Ah, the boot pick. Less subtle, but efficient.”

The three walked into the room, the walls were covered in cracked stone and black vines. They looked around, confused at the sudden change in decoration, the statue at the side, a similar look to the face on the door. 

"What is this place?" Varian whispered, taking note of the vines growing slowly up the walls, pulsing with a green glow.

They were pulled from their confusion by a squeak from the center of the room, it was Pascal, swinging from inside a cage, alerting them to Rapunzel, wrapped in vines, unconscious on a stone slab. 

“Rapunzel!” Eugene yelled, running to her, he tried to pull away the vines, but found them impossible to move. A shush came from the other side of the slab.

“Less noise, please. Less noise.” Mathews said with a sinister grin, holding a long staff. He looked different, wearing a long robe, hair down, his normally warm and helpful demeanor no longer present. 

The surprise of his sudden appearance faded fast, as the three of them prepared to fight. Mathews shook his head and held out his staff. The vines started to glow, then whipped around them, shoving Lance and Eugene against a wall. Mathews pulled his staff back, bringing Varian closer to him. 

“Mathews!” Lance yelled, anger present in his voice as well as struggle as he pulled against the vines. 

“Close, but not quite.” Mathews glowed green himself, legs fading. “I am Trumus. A pleasure to meet you all...properly.”

“What exactly is your plan.” Eugene said through gritted teeth.

Trumus laughed. “Zhan Tiri has a great need for this little sundrop. I’m simply keeping her here for as long as is necessary. Forever, if need be. And this one,” Mathews grabbed Varian by the neck. “My master has something special in mind for you.”

“Let him go, _Trumus_.” Eugene spit his name with venom, pulling against the vines with as much strength as he could muster.

Trumus let go of his neck, then grabbed the blue stripe in his hair. “Let him go? If you insist.” 

A door slammed open from the side, Trumus directed his staff in the direction of it, sending Varian flying into the dimly lit room. The vines relaxed, letting go just as the door swung shut. He hit his back against a table, then fell onto the ground.

“Ow.” Varian mumbled and slowly pushed himself up. “I really hate magic.”

He sat up and looked around, taking in his surroundings. The room was dark and musty, but strangely familiar. Stone, like where he just was, but less ruinous, newer, but messier. Without warning, light came flooding into the room from one of the windows. Varian put his hands in front of his eyes and adjusted, then looked around again. 

He was back in his lab. Panic set in quick, as well as confusion. Everything was the way he left it, glass vials haphazardly thrown onto wooden tables, dripping chemicals on the floor, books scattered and stacked in every corner, loose sheets of paper with notes scrawled on top. It almost hurt to see it all again, as though nothing had changed. What hurt most was the center of the room, his father still encased completely in amber.

“Dad?” Varian called out to him, though he knew he couldn’t answer. He didn’t stand, instead crawling to the center, putting his hand against the amber. He started shaking, crying, unaware of the door disappearing behind him. 

“What’s your angle you parisan _fuck_ \--” Eugene started to say, a dozen insults prepared, but was cut short by the vines squeezing at his ribs. 

“I wouldn’t get so feisty if I were you, it’s a mercy I’m letting you live. A mercy I could recoil at any time.” Trumus kept a calm, smug demeanor about himself, though his annoyance proved difficult to hide. He waved his staff and made it so the second door was never there, just another bit of the wall. “As for my...angle, I believe it’s rather humane. I reunited her with an old friend of mine. Her dream will become a nightmare, but only if she makes it so.”

“Friend of yours? Are you sure it isn’t a nightmare already?” Lance asked nervously, half expecting the vines around him to squeeze, luckily they didn’t.

Trumus paid him no mind, instead focusing on Rapunzel, asleep on the stone slab, green vines closing themselves around her. He stroked her hair and said in a low voice, “I’m sorry Princess, this is a reality you cannot escape from.”

Rapunzel awoke with a start, taking her blanket and pulling it around her as a shell. She recalled the events from the night before. She was on a bed now, something both foreign and familiar to her at this point. She lifted the blanket above her eyes and looked around. 

A suffocating familiar fear came flooding in in an instant, paintings depicting joyous smiles and dancing figures filled her with nothing but a primal urge to _get away_. She pulled the blanket tight around her and backed off the bed, practically falling on the floor as she reached the edge. Someone pulled back the curtains at the door, making her jump back into the wall with a loud thud.

“Rapunzel honestly I’ve been calling you for--oh. Dear, are you alright?” 

Rapunzel whipped her head around, dropping the blanket, letting it softly hit the floor. “Mother?”

Gothel walked up to her, slowly, then wrapped her arms around her, petting her hair and whispering in a hushed voice. “Everything’s alright flower. It was just a dream.”

“I wasn’t here-- I was-- I was traveling, following these magic rocks. I was in a house made of seashells I--” Rapunzel explained her situation, but found each recollection more impossible than the last. “You were dead.”

Gothel hugged her tighter, giving more words of comfort. Rapunzel slowly let herself return the hug, hands shaking violently. A few tears rolled down her face, she wasn’t sure if the fear was because of this place, or where she was before. 

“Now dear, I’m alright. You’re still here, and we’re all safe and sound.” Gothel let go of her, then took her hands. “How about we treat ourselves this evening. I could get ingredients for hazelnut soup, your favorite.”

“Thanks.” Rapunzel squeezed her hands, putting on her best smile as her mother left the room. She slumped down the wall the second she was out of sight, and started to question it all. The kingdom, the rocks, the danger, it all seemed so real. It was all loud and crowded and welcoming, nothing like the suffocating silence of her room, her prison. 

She let out a long sigh and got up, brushing herself off and starting the day. Gothel had already packed, preparing for another day's journey. She kissed her forehead as she left, smiling warmly at her as Rapunzel let her down the tower. She watched Gothel leave, thinking long and hard about the outside world, what it was like, what she remembered. Had it all been a dream? 

Rapunzel snapped herself out of her thoughts, slipping back into her morning routine. The list of chores came back to her easily enough, she had been doing them for most of her life, going back to it wasn’t difficult. 

“Ok Raps--” Rapunzel started mumbling to herself, something to keep her on track. She stopped at the nickname, something one of the people in her dream had called her, it felt so real. “Ok Rapunzel, you’ve got to tidy this place up.” 

Within an hour, most of the tower was clean, practically spotless. Despite the near constant disorganization of her own room, she kept the rest of the tower in good shape. She stopped again, this time at the stairs, the bottom step was crooked. She absentmindedly fiddled with it, pulling it out of its place and looking inside. Nothing was there, though she thought there would be. 

“What is _wrong_ with me?” She muttered, putting the wood back and returning to work. 

Once it was finished, she let out a self-satisfied huff and gave herself a break. She made a small pie, just for herself, and ate it. It seemed somewhat...off to her that she was the only one there. Even in the tower, she never felt so completely alone, not like she did now. The silence was almost deafening. She finished her meal quickly and got back to work, preferring the busyness to the silence.

Rapunzel grabbed paints from a cabinet and found an empty spot on the wall, she started thinking, letting the brush move on its own, not really paying attention to what exactly she was drawing. When she came back to reality, the empty space on the wall was filled, not with dancing figures or animals she saw crawling on the floor below, but instead, people she had never seen before, but somehow knew incredibly well. Rapunzel stared at them for a moment, studying each of their faces, all smiling, all so close. 

Her hand moved slowly to one of them in particular, a brown haired man with a goatee. Gothel always warned her how dangerous men were, how selfish, and yet when she looked at him she didn’t sense any danger, his eyes were warm and welcoming, no selfish motivations behind them.

“Eugene…” Rapunzel recalled his name. Hearing it out loud made her feel happy, a genuine smile creeping onto her face instead of the forced ones she gave her mother. 

Rapunzel looked around at the walls, watching as the paintings flipped between smiling figures and people she seemed to know, memories came back, flooding all at once, things she couldn’t have had all in one dream. She panicked, looking at them all frantically, then her eyes fall on the mantle, a door covering one empty canvas, although she remembered it being filled.

She jumped onto it, swinging the door to the side, not sure what would be behind it. To her surprise, it was filled already. A stylized rendition of her sat on a tree, staring up at lanterns floating in the sky. She had seen those, in real life, not a dream. She was in a boat, Eugene was with her, it was one of the best days of her life. 

“This isn’t real.” Rapunzel said out loud. The world felt as though it had physically shifted, warping and turning to fit the reality it once was to her. The paintings disappeared, back to what they were before, but it didn’t matter. The glitching and warping stopped, everything back to the way it was. Rapunzel slid off the mantelpiece and mentally prepared herself to escape. 

Gothel manifested in front of her, seemingly from nowhere. “Hello Rapunzel.”

Varian didn’t know how much time had passed, sitting on the lab’s cold floor. If he weren’t certain this was all fake, he may have slipped back into finding a solution again, rifling through old experiments, ideas long since tested past their prime. Instead he sat there, staring up at his father, not quite sure what to say, if he should say anything. After a while it hurt to even look at him, so he looked back to the ground, trying his best to ignore the amber coiling into the cracks in the stone. 

“A shame what happened to him, don’t you think?” 

Varian shot up, looking in the direction the voice came from. There was a small girl, wearing a puffed up dress, her hair tied into two buns, her body blue from head to toe. He backed away, somehow scared despite her seemingly harmless persona. 

“Who-- who are you?” He asked quietly, ignoring the cracks in his voice.

“A friend, or at least I’d like to be.” She walked closer to him, letting her hand drag across the amber as she went. She stopped in front of him and leaned down, meeting him in the eyes. “I see I may have caught you at a bad time. I would have liked to speak with you sooner, but I was...preoccupied.”

“Whatever it is you plan on doing with Rapunzel I’ll--”

“The sundrop? Oh no she’s hardly a concern at the moment. I just needed to keep her busy, so I could have a word without any interruptions.” The girl laughed as she spoke, as though the mere idea of doing anything sinister was never even considered. “I was merely having a chat with a friend of yours, Cassandra I believe she’s called.”

Varian’s anger only rose, suspicions and accusations flooding through his head. “ _What did you do to her?_ ” 

“Why must you assume the most sinister things of me. I really did just talk with her.” She frowned, pouting, almost. “What I ‘did to her’ isn’t of your concern anyhow, we’re here to talk about you.”

She sighed at his confused expression, then elaborated. “You’re smart. Talents like these are hard to come by, especially with such a strong connection to magic already there. It’s been centuries since I’ve seen someone like you.”

“What exactly are you getting at?”

“Well, I have an offer. You already hold a connection to the moonstone, the sundrop’s natural opposite, if you were to acquire the rest of it, there’s a lot we could do.” The girl smiled, a sinister grin that sent chills down his spine. “You could say it’s fate we ended up here.”

“I’d hardly call your lackey dumping me in a side room-- portal-- whatever this is, fate.” 

The girl ignored his comment and continued. “Demanitus’s scroll. I myself only managed to translate bits and pieces. But you, if you had enough time I believe you could translate it all.” 

“Why do you need it?”

“Can’t curiosity be motivation enough?” She sighed at his disbelieving expression. “That scroll plays a key part in my plan, much like you will.”

“What even _is_ this master plan of yours?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you. Unless you agree to help me of course.” 

“And what makes you think I’d do that?” He glared, contemplating throwing something at her, though her translucent appearance made him uncertain it would do much of anything. 

“I thought you’d jump at the chance actually. An entire field of work, completely unexplored, it’s a goldmine. Besides, it does come with something you might like.” She smiled. “Revenge on the princess.”

“I’m not going to hurt Rapunzel. The fact that even _think_ \--”

“What, like it you haven’t before?” She took satisfaction in his lack of response, then pushed further. “What would you do if you couldn’t save him?”

“I am going to--I have the--”

“The incantation? And what if that doesn’t work? What then?” The girl gave him a moment to respond again, his stuttered and panicked attempts at such only proving her point. “That’s what I thought.” 

She wiped the tears from his face, tears that had begun to fall the further she pushed. He swatted her hand away, backing away from her. She sighed. 

“It seems you are not yet ready to accept your destiny. I’ll come back for you when you are, little Demanitus.”

Rapunzel instinctively jumped back, though she took on an offensive stance instead of a defensive one, hands balled into fists, ready for anything. Gothel was unfazed, slowly placing her hands and sighing.

“I gave you a dream, it seems you’d prefer the nightmare.” Gothel smiled darkly, eyes flashing a sickly green. Her body twisted to the side, the cracks in her spine audible from miles away, already long and unnatural nails sprouted into claws, curving into small blades on each finger. She stretched, towering over Rapunzel, back arched and ready to strike. 

Raunzel questioned her drive for just a moment, before regaining her resolve. She ran forward, holding her hair in her hands like a weapon, and whipped it around Gothel’s ankles. She let out a surprised gasp and fell to the floor, yelling angrily as Rapunzel pulled her hair back and prepared for her next move. 

“You little brat!” Gothel screamed in a voice different from her own, multiplied and distorted versions of her own anger echoing throughout the tower. 

She reached to Rapunzel, hand coiled in an attack position. Rapunzel backed out of her range and analyzed her surroundings, looking for something she could use, another weapon, a piece of the wall to swing off of. The frying pan on the stove caught her attention. She sent a part of her hair in its direction and grabbed it, sending it back into her hand. 

Gothel slammed her fist onto the ground, then pushed herself up, letting out a deranged cry as she ran to Rapunzel, swinging her hands at her face, trying to claw away at her. Rapunzel dodged what she could, and blocked anything she couldn’t with the frying pan, keeping as much distance as she could. Gothel’s hands cracked and popped in unnatural ways, bending backwards and sideways in an attempt to land a hit, an effort that on some occasions proved worth it. 

“How long will it take you to understand Rapunzel? You’ll always be here, with me. Whether you’re trapped in this tower,” Gothel grabbed Rapunzel’s throat, digging her nails into her skin. “Or trapped in your own mind.”

Rapunzel’s eyes went wide, a smile growing despite how hard it was to breathe. She kicked Gothel in the stomach, sending them both back a few feet. “You’re right! But it’s my mind, and that means _I’m_ in control.”

Gothel laughed, unbothered by Rapunzel’s growing confidence. “How many times do I have to tell you? Mother knows be--”

She was cut off by Rapunzel slapping her across the face with a frying pan. Gothel fell to the floor and turned to dust. “I’ve always wanted to do that!”

Rapunzel chuckled and tossed the frying pan around, celebrating her victory. Her concern came back when the dust started to spark, green flames forming and growing from the ashes. Trumus appeared from the flames, furious.

“I’ve had enough of your insolence!” He formed a large ball of fire and aimed it at her. “You will not escape my control!”

“Do you think that by giving me back an easy life that I’d follow you into oblivion?” Rapunzel shut her eyes, the fireball turned into a cake and fell onto his head. “Well, you were wrong.” 

Rapunzel tied her hair around the transom on the window and flew down the tower, laughing maniacally as she fell. Her laughter only grew in volume at Trumus’s anguished cries, only barely slowing down before she hit the grass. Once her momentum was slowed, she hopped down and fell onto the ground, smiling and giggling as the world cracked like glass around her. 

She awoke with a start, pulling the rotting vines off her frantically and looking around. She let Pascal out of his cage and let him crawl onto her arm.

“Blondie!” Eugene called down to her from where he was held up, then fell to the ground with a thud when the vines around him rotted and broke. 

“Eugene!” She ran to him, sliding across the floor to kiss him. He returned the kiss and hugged her tightly. 

“Hey uh, Sorry to be a squeaky third wheel here but um,” Lance interrupted, watching nervously as the walls around him crumbled. “This place is coming down!”

Rapunzel and Eugene break out of their kiss, suddenly noticing the rocks falling from the ceiling as well. Rapunzel took them both by the hand and ran out of the room, just as a large boulder fell onto the ground, breaking the stone slab she spent the day on in half. Sand flooded from the walls and ceiling as they escaped, making the ground below hard to run on. They raced as fast as they could, running to the entrance, hoping the door would be there. It was, forming just as they reached it, the sand practically throwing them out. 

They hit the ground, sliding across the grass. They got up and turned around, watching as the house disintegrated into sand, forming a large pile of it in front of them. Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief and looked around. “Everybody ok?”

Lance and Eugene nodded, laughing a little as Pascal coughed up sand. 

“Well, well, well. Took you long enough.” 

Rapunzel turned around, her signature wide smile forming as she ran across the field. “Cassandra!” 

Rapunzel pulled her into a tight hug, a hug she was surprised Cassandra returned, pulling her tighter and closer than even Rapunzel usually did. 

“Woah Cass, didn’t know you could hug this well!” Rapunzel wheezed in a breath. “Your armor...is crushing me!”

Cassandra let go immediately, rubbing her hand against her neck and chuckling awkwardly. 

“I’m so glad you’re ok! And Max and Fidella, you’re alright too. Ruddiger you’re--” Rapunzel stopped at the raccoon, looking around. “Where’s Varian?”

They looked around, half expecting him to pop up behind one of them, laughing at their scared reactions. Instead a door formed from the pile of sand. They put their hands on their weapons, hoping it would be him that would leave the door, but ready if it wasn’t. Varian hit the door, shoving it open. He slipped on the sand and rolled down the hill, then pushed himself up.

Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance ran up to him, pulling him into another hug. He returned it, slowly, shaking, which only made them hug him tighter. 

“So how was meeting the boss?” Eugene asked in a partially joking tone, trying to lift the mood for him a little.

Varian didn’t respond, instead pulling himself out of the hug and giving them a half-smile. “We should probably get going. Who knows how much time we lost in there.”

They shared a look of concern, but didn’t push further, instead following Cassandra back to the caravan. It was the same as they left it, already packed and set for travel. Rapunzel joined her in the front seat as they rode along the path of rocks.

“So! How’d you beat us anyway?” Rapunzel asked, swinging her legs against the seat.

“I was lucky enough to find the one door that led out.” Cassandra shrugged. Rapunzel tried to ignore her nervous glance to the side as she spoke. “Do you think you’re ready? For when we reach the Dark Kingdom?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be!”


	12. Chapter 12

“Just one more day and we’re at the Dark Kingdom.” Rapunzel said quietly, a more serious tone than what she would usually have. 

“Well, I hope we packed our torches!” Lance joked, frowning at the lack of reaction. “Because...it’s dark.” He laughed as Varian and Cassandra punched his arms in unison. 

Eugene shook his head, focusing instead on Rapunzel, who was staring holes into the three pieces of the scroll laid out in front of her. “Hey Blondie you ok?”

“Oh um. I just didn't want to make...light of it?” Rapunzel smiled awkwardly giving finger guns as Eugene sighed. 

“Your pun skills still need some work Sunshine.” He found himself smiling slightly, a smile that went away when hers did. 

“Ok, it’s just...Now that we’re almost to the end of our journey, it feels more real. And with Hector being so insistent on keeping us away from here and Adira and…” Rapunzel fumbled around her words, then gave up, letting her face fall onto the scroll.

“It does seem more real now, yeah.” Eugene admitted, he took her hand. “But I’m sure it’ll all work out. We’ve come this far, and if our past experiences are anything to go by, you’ll make it just fine.” 

Rapunzel smiled and squeezed his hand. “You’re right, I should stop worrying like this. Besides, we have plans.”

“What kind of plans?”

“Birthday plans.” Rapunzel smirked, watching as Eugene’s face turned to panicked shock.

“Oh shit I forgot your birthday--”

“How could you forget Eugene!”

“I’m so sorry! Maybe getting thrown against a wall so many times messed with my memory or something I--” He stopped. “Wait. It’s not your birthday.”

“Ha! You should have seen your face! Pascal pascal, do his face.” She laughed as Pascal did his best impression of Eugene, which he did not like.

“Well, who’s birthday is it?” 

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and set Pascal on the caravan’s seat, she said her goodbyes to the rest of the group and pulled Eugene into the woods. She took a decorated mushroom and placed it in his hands, smiling warmly at him all the while.

“Happy birthday Eugene.” 

He looked down at the mushroom in confusion, then back to her. “You know I don’t have a birthday, right?”

“Yeah yeah but-- Well I thought since you didn’t have one, we could just...make one up! Oh um.” She paused and pointed down to the mushroom. “Don’t eat the cupcake.”

He laughed. “I didn’t plan on it.”

“So! Since it is _your_ birthday, what do you plan on doing?”

“Oh well, I-- I’m not sure exactly? Let’s just.” He smiled at her. “Let’s just make it our day.”

“That’d be great, Eugene. No worrying about tomorrow, or the Dark Kingdom. We’re living in the moment!” 

He pushed her hair out of her face, putting it behind her ear, and pulling her closer. “Well I personally, am loving this moment.”

The sound of broken wheels turning and a llama bleating interrupted them. Eugene sighed. “The moment has been ruined.”

“Smooch on your own time lovebirds.” A woman yelled from her caravan as she passed.

“ _Cardanist_.” Eugene growled, recognizing her instantly, disgust eminent on both of their faces. “Is she following us? I bet she’s following us. I have half a mind to--”

“You don’t and we are.” She interrupted, then stopped, walking around the side and opening the door to let them in. “Now have a seat, Vigor has an important message for you.”

“And let me guess, that ‘important message’ will cost us five silver pieces?” Eugene said with disdain, though his expression softened after Rapunzel placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Unfortunately the message is free.” Cardanist replied with equal amounts of disdain, taking her monkey and putting him gently on the table. “Vigor seems to have grown attached to the two of you, though I cannot account for taste.”

“Well, I like him too! I wish we ran into each other more often.” Rapunzel smiled politely, ignoring her boyfriend’s grumbling.

“Both of you quiet down and let him do his work.” Cardanist sighed and picked up banana peels from the floor, muttering to herself as she left and gave them space. 

The silverware hung from the ceiling started to move, swinging around and clanging against each other. Lighting struck from seemingly nowhere. Rapunzel watched in amazement, twisting her head to see each strike or sudden movement. Eugene faked a yawn, unimpressed. The glass ball on the table glowed an eerie green and began to float, making the monkey screech and race about frantically.

Eugene poked the floating ball and crossed his arms. He mumbled lazily to himself, “Heavier yawn.”

“Vigor!” Cardanist reentered the room and clapped, making the commotion stop. Vigor calmed down and took a piece of paper from its turban, to the woman’s delight. “The things you keep in that turban of yours never cease to amaze!”

_For you, the path awaits, where the final quarter lies, after many dire straits._

Rapunzel hit her hands against the table, mumbling excitedly, Eugene seemed both disinterested and confused, the confusion growing as she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. 

“He’s gotta be talking about the fourth piece of the scroll!”

“That’s what you got from that?” Eugene asked. She nodded. “I heard complete gibberish. If he meant the fourth piece of the scroll then he should have said that.”

Rapunzel scoffed. “That would’ve thrown off the rhyme! We need the fourth piece to make sense of the others.” She stood up, going behind his chair and putting her hands back on his shoulders, softer this time. “And besides, doesn’t this sound like it’ll be a birthday to remember?” 

Eugene sighed. “Alright. Where is this path deal anyhow?”

“Vigor will guide you…” Canardist held up her hand. “For five silver pieces.” 

The monkey climbed on him, picking through his satchel for coins. He pulled out five silver pieces and gave them to Cardanist, much to Eugene’s dismay. The monkey ran down the table and out the door, motioning the two of them to follow. They did, though Rapunzel followed more enthusiastically. 

Vigor ran faster and faster, sprinting on all fours down a misty hill. Rapunzel hopped down with little issue, laughing as she went. Eugene slipped and slid down the hill, barely keeping up. The monkey stopped at the bottom of the hill, standing on top of a pillar. 

“I’ve never seen a monkey before. Where’d you come from?” A familiar voice asked, scratching the monkey’s chin. It climbed onto him, then was attacked by another animal on his shoulder.

Rapunzel caught up, her smile growing even wider. “Varian! I didn’t think we’d run into you!”

“I think I’ve acquired a small zoo.” He balanced awkwardly as three animals climbed on and off him. One animal, Pascal, jumped off his shoulder and onto Rapunzel’s. 

Eugene caught up as well, taking a second to breathe. “How’d you even find this place?”

“Oh there’s an offshoot of the rocks over there, I followed them.” Varian pointed to a small cluster of black rocks. 

The monkey hopped off Varian's shoulder and ran onto Eugene’s head, to which he groaned.

“I see you’ve got yourself an animal sidekick as well.” He smiled as Ruddiger made himself comfortable again, relieved the other animals were no longer there. 

“Oh no I _refuse_ to have this-- this _thing_ be my ‘animal sidekick’.” Eugene attempted to pull the monkey off his head, but his efforts proved useless. “Do you at least know where we are?”

“I do!” Varian drew their attention to the small pillar, wiping off the vines and cobwebs. “This is The Path of Demanitus. And with you two here we might just be able to navigate it.”

“What do you mean might?” Eugene asked as Varian pulled them both into the ruins. His question was quickly answered by a series of stone walls, twisting and turning in increasingly confusing ways. A maze with sharp rocks on the top of the walls, poking into them in some places. “It’s a-- a ma-- ma--”

“A-maze-ing!” Rapunzel gasped, putting her hands on her face. “I’ve always wanted to go through a maze!”

“That’s great, really, but how do you expect us to get through that?” Eugene motioned out to the maze.

“I thought you’d take it as a challenge, o great navigator.” Varian raised an eyebrow, smiling at Eugene’s growing frustration.

“Look at it! It would have been nice if Demanitus left us a map or clues or _something_.” 

“You require no map.” A voice said from behind them. They turned around, expecting another person following them, only to see the monkey standing calmly on two feet. “For I...am Lord Demanitus.”

They stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed, mouths hanging open in shock. Eugene began to laugh, doubling over and pointing at him. He stopped laughing, letting out a long sigh. “Nice try Canardist! He’s not _Demanitus_! That guy lived a thousand years ago!” 

He walked around the monkey, waved his hands over to check for strings. “No strings? Alright, what’s the trick here? Costume?”

“This is no subterfuge I assure you.” The monkey, Demanitus, responded, no emotion in his voice aside from a hint of annoyance. “For I am Lord Demanitus, Protector of Ancient Corona, devotee of science and invention, who has emerged from this monkey in your time of need.”

“How-- How did you even _manage_ that?” Varian finally spoke, still staring at him in shock. “I mean I don’t-- I don’t doubt that you could do something like this. If anyone could do it it’d be you but-- well I didn’t think it was possible! To transfer your consciousness into something else like that, what kind of machine did you use? Did you keep the monkey alive for a thousand years or transfer your consciousness onto a new monkey before it died? How come you didn’t take over before?”

“I harnessed the power of a magic relic for the initial transfer, and for the rest I could manipulate the monkey to the machine when its time came. As for why I haven’t taken over before…” Demanitus sighed. “From what I could gather, I only had one chance, and it would last but a few hours.”

“Of course! Why is there always a time limit on these things?!” Eugene groaned. “What exactly is this stupid maze even for?”

“The maze is a form of protection for the last piece of the scroll. Listen, oaf, and listen well.” Demanitus cleared his throat, smiling a little at Eugene’s reaction to his remark. “Millenia ago, a mysterious event in the heavens divided an ancient power in two, the sundrop and moonstone. Two halves of a very powerful whole, which fell to the earth.”

“My pupils and I studied these relics, two elements that longed to reunite. We searched and searched but alas could not find them. They grew impatient, tired of seeing the relics only on paper and through stories. They sought out...other methods of finding it.” Demanitus grew more serious if that were even possible. “They allied with Zhan Tiri, an old enemy of mine, a sorceress hell-bent on destruction.”

He noticed their reaction to the mention of her name, and elaborated no further. “It took all that I could muster to banish that evil from this world, but my work was not finished. The research that had already been done was valuable, dangerous if found by the wrong person, so I hid it. Taking four pieces and keeping them in places few could find it. The last one residing here, at the maze's center.”

Rapunzel started bouncing, unable to contain her excitement. “Well, we don’t have time to waste! Let’s figure this maze out!”

“Yes, let’s. Follow me.” Demanitus made his way down the stairs to the maze’s entrance, Varian following close behind, taking a few steps back every now and then to stay out of view. Eugene pulled Rapunzel back.

“Are you sure this guy’s _really_ Demanitus?”

“...No, but if it is this is a huge honor.” Rapunzel shrugged. “And it seems like a strong possibility.”

“And what if he is? How do we know he isn’t just another one of Zhan Tiri’s goons?” 

“Well then all those legends would be pretty pointless huh?” She frowned at his lack of reaction. “We’ll stay optimistically cautious, emphasis on the caution.” 

Rapunzel hopped down the stairs and joined the others, smiling as Eugene followed. Demanitus climbed back onto Eugene’s shoulder once he caught up, much to the man’s dismay. Rapunzel took the lead instead, drawing the paths they take in her notebook to keep track. She declared each dead end with enthusiasm, ignoring Eugene’s groans in response.

“Alright, that was a right turn and--” She stopped when they entered a room, a larger space then the narrow hallways they’d grown accustomed to in the maze. A skeleton laid in the corner, a single eye being the only bit that wasn’t bone. 

“Not encouraging.” Eugene mumbled as he passed, jumping slightly as Varian latched onto him, noticing the corpse as well. 

_A room with no way in, and no way out. You see it in rain, but never in a drought._

“It’s a riddle!” Rapunzel clapped her hands together. “I love riddles! Ok ok, no one tell me the answer, I got this.”

“Riddles? Seriously? How are riddles going to help us out here?” 

“The maze consists of riddles and challenges as well as twists and turns, you will need the riddles to get out of here, as well as faith.” Demanitus spoke from Eugene’s shoulder, responding to Eugene’s swats with his own, staying firmly where he was.

“Faith? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Riddles are based around the idea that not everything is as it seems. A little faith can go a long way with that.” Demanitus hopped off his shoulder and stood on a rock, waving a stick around as though he were giving a lecture.

“Yeah well faith isn’t exactly a tried and true method. If I just went around trusting everything blindly, I’d end up dead in a ditch somewhere.” Eugene crossed his arms as the monkey offered his stick. “I don’t want your stupid flea-scratching stick.”

His opinion shifted quickly once he noticed the spider on his shoulder, yanking the stick from Demanitus and beating the spider off his shoulder. He started to notice other spiders, all with body’s vaguely resembling an eye.

“Ivory spiders, of course. What deadly maze wouldn’t be complete without venomous spiders?” Varian chuckled nervously, hiding behind Rapunzel’s hair as they crawled closer to them. She pulled the group onto a rock and beat off the dangling spiders with her frying pan, mumbling the riddle to herself.

Varian attempted the riddle as well, thinking of the words, anything that could work, he looked around the room for something that fit the description, a lever or loose piece of stone perhaps. He stopped searching suddenly and gasped. “Mushroom!”

“What?” Eugene stopped fighting against the spiders for a moment to ask.

“Varian, you’re a genius!” Rapunzel exclaimed, putting a hand on her forehead. She took out a strand of her hair and whipped it around the mushroom nearby, pulling it out to reveal a large lever. “Eugene!”

He got the message, nodding and running to the lever, hitting the spiders away as he did so. He pulled the lever back, opening an exit. Rapunzel followed him out, pulling Varian along and just narrowly avoiding getting smashed as it slammed shut behind them. 

They took a second to catch their breath and kept going, Rapunzel leading the way, taking notes of which direction they took in her notebook. After hitting a few dead ends, she decided going straight would be a good option, until hitting a place she couldn’t any longer. She looked at the left and right pathways, turning to the right one when a statue caught her eye. 

_If thou wish to skirt a deadly stress, Donate a coin and earn safe egress._

Rapunzel shrugged and flipped a coin into the water surrounding the statue, she smiled at the rest of her group, waiting for them to do the same. Varian sighed and reached into his pocket, attempting to find a coin, he did, and flipped it in. 

Demanitus patted himself down and smiled awkwardly. “It seems I’ve lost my wallet over the past thousand years.”

“It’s ok, I’ll spot you.” Rapunzel flipped another coin into Demanitus’s hands. He let out a sigh of relief and dropped the coin into the pool of water. They waited on Eugene, clutching his coin close to his chest.

“Come on Sunshine, this is my last coin.” 

“Think of it as...a birthday wish.”

“Yeah, see that's really not my thing. I know you think I’m just being cynical.” Eugene frowned at her shrug and stared at the coin. “Ok fine, I’ll put the coin in.” 

The three walked away, satisfied at him flipping it. They failed to notice him catching the coin as it fell, mumbling something angrily and walking away, shoving the coin back in his pocket. The statue's eyes glowed red, its face flipping to an aggressive expression.

Eugene walked ahead of them, taking the lead and resuming his argument with Demanitus, shoving him off his shoulder as he walked. Rapunzel hung back, focusing instead on Varian, who was nervously fiddling with his hands.

“Hey Varian, is something up?” Rapunzel poked his shoulder, startling him. 

“What no-- no it's nothing.” He stayed silent for a few seconds before giving in. “Ok, it's just-- well I-- that’s _fucking Demanitus_.”

“And he’s a monkey.”

“Yes, and he’s a monkey but that’s not the point he’s--” Varian bit his lip. “He’s kind of my-- I look up to him a lot and, well, he was supposed to have been dead for a thousand years I never thought I’d actually _meet_ the guy and--”

Rapunzel stopped him, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Hey, I get it. You’re nervous you’ll embarrass yourself.”

“Yes, I’m going to trip and fall and get impaled by one of those rocks and I’ll die of embarrassment instead of blood-loss.” 

Rapunzel shook her head and smiled. “You’re not going to die, Varian. How about this,” She took her hands off his shoulder and reached in her bag, pulling out her notebook. “We have to solve a bunch of riddles to get to the center, right?”

“...Yeah?”

“Well, why not make it a competition? It’ll help take your mind off this and I’ll get to kick your sorry butt in the process.” 

“Hmph, you can try.” Varian rolled his eyes, not noticing Rapunzel running to the next riddle.

“Remove a piece and I increase.” She mumbled to herself and reached into a small tunnel. Eugene attempted to pull her away, but was unable to. Once the item was pulled out, the door opened. 

“What? Not fair! That was too easy, you got there first!” Varian called out as he ran to catch up to her. 

Rapunzel took up the lead again, competing with Varian anytime they came across a riddle. Eugene protested against it, trying to find alternative ways out, but was ignored in favor of the competition, the both of them passing and falling behind often. Demanitus watched them intently, every so often giving a knowing smile to Eugene, who would respond with a frown. After what felt like hours, they reached the final room, a tall island in the middle of an acid lake, the only way across to it being a precarious crystal bridge. 

“The fourth piece of the scroll! We did it!” Rapunzel smiled and hugged Eugene, happy to finally have completed the maze. 

_Before thou claim thy glory, have faith the crystal bridge shall lead to thy quarry. Use the key to unlock, after thy Faithful Walk._

“Not your best work huh?” Eugene commented after he finished reading the riddle.

“Yes yes, but look.” Demanitus took the key, the end of it shaped like a monkey’s head. “Mon _key_.”

Eugene rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Rapunzel and Varian’s snickering. He crossed his arms and looked away. “Nope. Denied.”

“Well, no matter, I assume it will not be you who will complete the challenge.” Demanitus looked to the two other members of their group, currently deciding who should go.

“You know what? This is all you princess.” Varian said nervously, staring at the bridge.

“But we’re tied up right now.” Rapunzel showed him the page where she kept score. “I’d win.”

Varian watched as a bit of crystal fell into the acid and lit on fire. “That is a sacrifice I’m willing to make.” 

Rapunzel shrugged and caught the key as Demanitus threw it, then began her walk across the bridge. It stayed together well enough, a few cracks appearing every now and then, but nothing they were concerned over. She unlocked the chest and pulled out the last piece of the scrolled, lifting it up triumphantly, then making her way back. 

“Great, we got it. Now we just gotta get out of here.” Eugene sighed in relief, happy the bridge stayed up for her. 

“Told you we needed faith.” Demanitus commented, surprised to see Eugene didn’t protest.

“Guys, look.” Rapunzel drew their attention to the scroll pieces, laid out on a slab of stone. The tears grew a bright blinding blue, making them shield their eyes. When they looked again, the scroll was reformed, as though it had never been torn in the first place.

They took a moment to marvel at it, though that moment was cut short by heavy metal footsteps, pounding on the stone ground with righteous fury. Demanitus recognized it immediately, jumping from the stone slab onto the ground, hands balled into fists.

“What did you do?!” Demanitus yelled, staring daggers at Eugene.

“What?”

“The _coin_.” He clarified, anger only rising as Eugene calmly pulled a piece of silver from his vest. “You were supposed to put it in the fountain!”

“Yeah, ok, I didn’t put the coin in, but what’s the big deal?” Eugene asked, his question answered almost immediately as the monster turned the corner, face spinning and flipping to various stages of aggression. “Oh.”

Rapunzel took the scroll and shoved it into her bag, taking Varian and Eugene’s by the hand and pulled them out of the final room. They ran as fast as they could, jumping when the monster slammed its fists on the ground. It closed in on them, its stride much larger than any of them could muster. It slammed its fist down, knocking Rapunzel into a wall and separating her from the group.

“I thought the automaton was a genius design, but this! It takes that machine even further! Putting all the weight in the front like that for heavier hits, the revolving face, there isn’t even an obvious vulnerability! It’s fantastic!” Varian rambled, running backwards to get a good look at the machine. 

It jumped on the wall and ran past them, slamming its body on the ground in front of them and preparing to strike. Eugene started to run, the raccoon and monkey following him. Varian stood still, watching with blind amazement as the machine lifted a hand and slammed it down. Rapunzel let down her hair and threw it around him, pulling him out of the way before the hand hit the ground. 

“Varian, next time dodge, and _then_ make your point.” Rapunzel smiled and let him go, just as the machine ran toward them again. 

They were chased around the maze, taking sharp turns in small corridors in an effort to keep the thing from following them. The machine came barreling toward them without difficulty, smashing the walls it ran into and passing them anytime they slowed down. Demanitus separated himself from the group, hanging onto a vine on one of the walls. He watched them for a moment and came to a decision, then hopped onto the monster’s back keeping it distracted.

“Go! Find a place to hide!” He shouted at them as the machine tried to swat him off. 

Demanitus jumped off the monster before it hit him off, and started running in the direction the others were. They noticed him following and slipped into a side room. The monkey ran in as well, catching his breath as Eugene began to pull the door down. The door shut just as the machine caught up to them, a loud thud sounding from the other side.

Demanitus chattered, the way a normal monkey would, then shook his head violently. “I’m running out of time. Listen, all of you.” He took a stick from the ground and drew in the dirt. “The Sundrop and Moonstone will reunite, creating an ultimate power. The fourth piece of the scroll holds the key to _use_ that power.”

“Wield it?” Rapunzel asked cautiously.

“Yes, in the right hands it could be used for good. In the wrong hands, it could cause unspeakable horrors. Now you see why I tested your faith, we cannot let just anyone hold that power, lest they use it for selfish reasons.”

“What if we just left the Moonstone alone then? No ‘tests of faith necessary?” Eugene commented, looking nervously at the menacing drawing in the dirt, the moonstone surrounded by a decaying ecosystem.

“I’m afraid that would lead to much worse things. The moonstone will seek out its opposite without mercy, destroying _everything_ in its path until they are reunited. The black rocks would invade your kingdom like a virus, leaving nothing but ruin in its wake.” Demanitus slapped his hand across the dirt, erasing the drawing in a fit of anger. 

“Ok let’s not do that then. I just have one question.” Eugene shouted to the ceiling, “How do we get out of this miserable deadly labyrinth?!”

The door keeping the monster out started to crack, Demanitus took each of their hands and placed them on one another. “Time and time again, I’ve been telling you to have faith. Trust in each other that you’ll get out of here, and you will.”

“I told you I don’t _have_ that faith.” 

“You do, I’ve seen it. There’s always something someone believes in.” Demanitus started to explain, but his train of thought stopped, he started chattering again. 

“We’re going to have to figure this out soon, he’s-- he’s running out of time!” Varian knelt down to the monkey’s level, glancing nervously at the door being beaten down. 

“No he can’t leave! I still have so many questions! How does my hair even work, what does the moonstone do, what will even happen to me when I reunite with it?” Rapunzel knelt down as well and spoke fast, getting as much out as she could. 

Demanitus placed a hand on both of their shoulders to get their attention. “I’ve waited millennia to see the relics I’ve spent so much of my life studying. I have faith in you, the both of you, to find the answers you seek.” 

With that his consciousness faded completely, the monkey returned to its usual chattering self and raced up to Eugene’s head. They sighed, hardly taking any time to process what had happened before the monster punched the door down. 

“Blondie you’re going to save us.” 

“How?!” Rapunzel shouted, squeezing Eugene’s hand and backing away from the machine.

“You’re always there to protect us, it's your greatest strength. I believe in us, and I believe in you.” Eugene squeezed her hand in response, smiling.

Rapunzel smiled back and shut her eyes, focusing. Her hair glowed, a bright yellow light flowing from her roots to the tips of her hair. It floated and balled up around the three of them, an explosion could be heard from the outside, assumed to have been caused by the robot, though they could not see through her hair. The light faded, her hair fell, the maze had been completely destroyed.

“Since when could your hair do that?!” Varian exclaimed, looking around them at the cavern the explosion had caused.

“That was…” 

“Don’t say it.” Eugene interrupted, already aware as to where she was going to go.

“A _maze_ ing.” 

“Of course.” Eugene sighed. “Let’s get out of this hellhole.”

They went back the way they came, reaching Canardist’s caravan within an hour. Navigation proved much easier compared to the nightmare of before. Canardist smiled as she saw her monkey climb over the door and inside, then groaned when she saw them.

“I see you have someone else with you as well. If I had known you were adding members to your party I would have charged you six silver pieces instead of five.”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t, then.” Eugene chuckled. “Welp! I guess we’ll be seei--”

“Wait!” Canardist yelled as he turned around. She took the gem from her monkey’s turban and put it in his hand. “Vigor wanted to give this to you.”

Eugene smiled and took out his final silver piece.

“Unfortunately, it is free.” Canardist said with disgust.

“Take it anyway, I owe the guy.” Eugene held it out further, laughing quietly when she snatched it from his hand and slammed the door shut behind her. “Well, Blondie I gotta say, this has been the weirdest, best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“It’s your birthday?!” Varian shouted. “I didn’t even know you _had_ a birthday! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We made it up today, don’t worry.” Rapunzel shook her head and smiled. “Let’s head back to camp, we’ve got a big day ahead of us.”

Eugene watched as Rapunzel told the group of their adventures, doing silly voices when she imitated other people, her impressions amusing, but not very good. He sighed and took the gem out of his pocket, inspecting it. It was hollow, easy to open. Inside was a small piece of paper.

_At the end of Rapunzel’s journey, one shall turn against her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life but everytime I see New Dream I start foaming at the mouth and screeching like a monkey.


	13. Chapter 13

A woman sat at the king’s bedside, gripping her hands against the sheets. He groaned, hardly conscious, sweat pouring down his face. 

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?!” 

“Madeline, my love, I just wanted to keep him safe.” The king looked up to her.

“Keep him _safe_? You sent him away! How are you so certain he’ll be ok?” Madeline gripped the sheets tighter, knuckles turning white. 

“Anywhere is safer than here. You should leave as well, it’s too dangerous to stay.” Edmund reached to push back her hair, but she grabbed his wrist.

“Someone has to watch over the moonstone when you’re gone. Besides,” She let go of his wrist and pressed her head against his chest. “I’m not going to leave you here to die.”

“You’re too good for me.” Edmund lifted her head, putting a hand on her cheek and smiling.

“True.” She smiled back, then sighed. “You should rest, we’ll discuss this later.”

“Of course dear.” He watched as she left, staring at the empty doorway. Once he was sure she was out of earshot, he began to cry. 

Madeline practically ran to the moonstone’s chamber, slipping on the cool stone floor. Spikes of red rocks shone brightly from the walls, increasing in numbers the closer she got. Screams could be heard, ringing in her ears, agonizing cries, though she knew there was no one else there but her. Her people, her friends, they’d all been evacuated, the only thing left of them was their pained faces screaming at her to turn back. She went on anyway, running faster and faster, dodging the occasional rock that would shoot up. She slammed open the chamber’s doors and screamed.

“This is your fault!” She shouted to the stone, screams and cries being replaced with a terrifying whisper of a child. “It’s your fault he’s like this! It’s your fault I may never see my son again!”

Hot tears blurred her vision, the only thing warm in the cold, empty castle. “Why do you have to do this?! We’ve done nothing to you! We’ve done everything you asked! And yet you destroy our lives, revel in it!” She fell to her knees and sobbed. “I’m going to lose everyone, because of _you_.”

* * *

“We’ve made it!” Rapunzel shouted, excited their journey had reached a close. She looked on at the castle, which was falling to ruin. Stone crumbled and fell, holes every few feet or so, the only safe structure being a large tower at its center, the least damaged of the bunch. The most striking part, however, was the sort of half shell that encased the back, flaring a red at the bottom and fading into white. She sucked in a breath. “We’ve made it.”

“Yep!” Eugene said, popping the p at the end. “Just need a way to get the caravan through that mess.”

As if on queue, a surge of black rocks came toward them. They ducked and dodge out of the way, trying to avoid being impaled. They came out of it unscathed for the most part, a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. The caravan, however, had three spiked rocks shot through the middle.

“You’ve cursed us. We’re doomed now.” Varian deadpanned, then picked through the scraps.

“What are you doing, kid?” Lance leaned over him.

“Oh!” He grabbed some unbroken vials from the remains, as well as a few chemical bombs, dumping them in his bag. “We might need these, for whatever’s in there.” 

Lance shrugged. “Fair enough.” He sighed at the caravan’s destroyed state. “Rest in peace, caravan. You served us well.” 

“We’re gonna scout ahead, you two think you’ll be ok by yourselves?” Eugene asked, glancing nervously back to Rapunzel as he did.

“Totally. We’ll keep the explosions to a manageable size.” Varian tossed a chemical bomb in his hand and smiled. Eugene raised an eyebrow, Varian raised his hands in defeat. “Kidding!”

Eugene sighed and turned back to the other two members of their group, following them down to the woods below. They stayed silent for a while, helping each other over vines and under rocks. The serious look on Rapunzel’s face was enough to rival Cassandra’s something out of the ordinary. Cassandra noticed this and broke the silence.

“You ok, Raps?” 

Rapunzel blinked, taking a moment to process the sudden noise, then responded. “Yeah, I’m fine! Just...lost in thought, I guess.”

“Is it about the moonstone?” Eugene asked. 

She shrugged her shoulders and stayed silent for a moment, then gave in. “What else would it be? We’ve been prepping to reach the Dark Kingdom for almost a year now and we’re finally here and I--” She took a deep breath in. “I know that Demanitus said if I didn’t reunite with the moonstone the rocks would destroy _everything_ but I don’t know what’s going to happen to _me_ when it does.”

“You’ll be fine, Princess. Besides,” Cassandra took her hand and smiled. “You’re not going to face this alone.”

“She’s right. Whatever happens, we’ll be right there with you.” Eugene took her other hand, smiling at the both of them.

Rapunzel’s mood brightened, she squeezed both their hands in response. “Thank you, both of you. I don’t know where I’d be without you guys’ support.”

“Hey, I bet I know what might cheer you up.” Cassandra smirked, pointing up at a large statue beside them. “Climbing that monstrosity.”

“Race ya, ice queen.” Eugene said quickly before he sprinted toward the statue.

“What? No! Not fair! I never said it was a race!” Cassandra yelled to him and ran to catch up.

Rapunzel sighed and smiled, making her way to the statue at a slower pace, though still at a run. They made their way up the statue, Cassandra and Eugene using daggers to get a better grip, Rapunzel throwing her hair up and using it as a rope. They all got up at relatively the same time, sparking a useless argument over the winner.

“How does it feel to lose every time, Fitzherbert?” 

“I wouldn’t know, Cassandra, because I never lose.” 

“Aw, c’mon you two be fair.” Rapunzel cut in, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. “I beat you both by at least two seconds.”

They both gasped in offense, giving their retorts about their finishing times, stating what part of the statue exactly counted as the top, the part that they each hit. Rapunzel chimed in as well, a smug look on her face. The argument calmed down after a while, the three of them falling into another, more comfortable silence, staring ahead at the Dark Kingdom. Crows flew out the castle’s windows and cracks, screaming down at them as they passed. The crows circled for a moment and returned to the castle, some kept food in their beaks, while others carried sticks. They watched the crows fly back, then Rapunzel broke the silence. 

“Alright!” Rapunzel clapped her hands together and turned around. “I think we’ve got a solid route for everyone to take, let's go get the others.”

The three went back the way they came, taking note of the obstacles and commenting on how exactly they’d get the horses around. The most troubling piece was the first jump down, as they used the rocks to climb, but after a bit of searching, they found a ramp of sorts made of the rocks that they could use. 

“Now here’s what _really_ gets a reaction. It’s powerful stuff though, which is why we have to use the _tiniest_ amount or--” 

“Varian, what are you doing?” Eugene asked, startling Varian and making him squeeze the entire contents of the eyedropper, instead of the intended single drop. The beaker bubbled and boiled, then exploded. 

He rubbed the scorch marks off his face. “My best.”

Lance shoved his arm and laughed, getting a laugh out of Varian as well. They put the chemicals in the remnants of the caravan, not feeling obligated to clean up another messy explosion, then followed the rest of the group down the decided path. 

Going down the path the second time was far easier than the first, any obstacles that had surprised them the first time around were mere inconveniences the second. Rapunzel hopped from rock to rock, telling Lance and Varian about what the Dark Kingdom looks like up close, and the flock of crows that flew overhead while Eugene and Cassandra guided the horses. 

Eugene fiddled with a piece of paper in his jacket pocket, the message from Demanitus, declaring a member of their party a traitor. He took the paper out and read it over. He had until the end of their journey to find who it was, yet he did not know exactly when the end of her journey would be. Once they reached the Dark Kingdom, grabbed the moonstone, or perhaps when they returned home. 

“Whatcha got there?” Rapunzel popped up from behind him, taking the paper from Pascal after he stole it from Eugene. “Turn against me?-- What even is this?”

“W-well it’s-- you know the-- It’s--” Eugene fumbled around his words, not sure exactly how to put it so she wouldn’t worry, then gave up. “Do you remember the headpiece Demanitus gave me yesterday? That was what was inside it.”

“Demanitus gave this to you? Since when have you believed anything he’s said?” 

“Well, it's not like he’s been wrong before!” 

“Well, he’s wrong now. My friends have had my back until this point, they’re not just gonna stop now.” Rapunzel shrugged and put the paper in her bag.

“They might feel like they have to.” Eugene glanced behind them, looking at Varian.

Rapunzel caught the direction of his gaze and turned his head back. “It’s not Varian.”

“I’m not saying he is but you have to admit he--”

“Eugene, you know him better than any of us, you _know_ how far he’s come in the past year. He wouldn’t betray us.” She gripped his shoulders tightly, looking him in the eyes, he sighed.

“Ok, maybe it's not him. But, maybe whoever it is, is doing it to protect you. After all, Cass did it before when she injured her hand.” He glanced back at Cassandra, pulling the other horse along, Rapunzel turned his head back again.

“It’s not anyone Eugene. What are you going to say next? That Lance might betray us and take the moonstone because he used to be a thief? Listen to yourself!” Rapunzel let go of him. “I’d trust Demanitus in a lot of places, but I know my friends better than he does, and so do you. You have to trust them, Eugene.”

Eugene smiled softly. “Of course, Blondie. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know you don’t, but you have to trust me too, ok?” Rapunzel held his hands and smiled back. 

“Ok.”

“Good! Now that that’s settled, we just have to get...across...this.” Rapunzel stopped in her tracks, staring blankly at the canyon in front of them, rocks cutting down the middle and sides. 

“Yup! That’s a long way down.” Lance leaned over the edge. Varian leaned over as well, taking a few seconds to get a grasp at the sheer height of it, he grabbed Lance’s sleeve and backed away.

“Hey, uh, you know what? Who cares about the moonstone, I’ll meet you back at Corona.” Varian chuckled nervously.

“Don’t worry, kid. You’re not gonna fall this time.” Lance patted his back, making him fall forward slightly. Varian jumped back, latching onto him. “Agh, sorry.”

“How are we even going to get _across_ this mess?” Eugene motioned out to the canyon, shouting into it, annoyance growing when his voice echoed back. 

Crows flew overhead, dozens of them, screaming and cawing as loud as they could manage. One in particular flew down, nosediving, only coming back up inches away from the ground. It startled them, but the crow acted as if this were normal, it shouted to the others and led them back to the castle.

The crow flew through a crack in the wall and landed on a table, leaning its head against a person’s hand and asking to be pet. They responded with little protest, scratching the crow’s beak and smiling.

“So our friends have found their way to my kingdom? Why don’t we give them a proper greeting?”  


* * *

“Ok! Good news! I found a way across.” Rapunzel smiled and led them to a gondola further along the canyon’s side. The gondola swung and creaked, sliding back and forth in the middle of the canyon.

“See now you’re just _trying_ to kill us.” Varian stared at the gondola, fears being confirmed as a bit of wood broke and fell. 

“Aw, I’m sure it’s completely stable. Besides, who’s scared of a little old gondola?” Rapunzel put her hands on her hips, smiling. The group raised their hands quickly, to which she responded by high fiving them. “High-fives! Loving the positive attitude.” 

“How exactly do you expect us to use that anyhow? It’s gotta be at least 50 yards away.” Eugene crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her, to which she rolled her eyes.

“There’s some rocks I could use to get far enough across to pull it in with my hair!” Rapunzel pointed down the canyon. True enough, some of the spikes came out a great distance, though it was not certain if that distance would be enough.

“That’s too risky. I’ll climb across the rope and pull it in.” Cassandra chimed in.

“Are you sure, Cass? It could be--”

“Just trust me, Raps. I can do it.” 

Rapunzel relented, stepping aside from the edge and letting Cassandra climb up to the rope. She stood on top of it, holding her arms up to maintain balance and walking slowly.

“Did she do part-time at a circus or something? I don’t think this would have been covered in any regular training.” Varian commented, watching nervously as a gust of wind came, throwing her slightly off balance.

“Is that why she kept that ridiculous armor on? I mean, you’d think she’d take some of it off before trapezing over an endless chasm.” Eugene motioned to the endless void below them to emphasize his point.

“Maybe she’s making a fashion statement?” Lance shrugged. 

The rope tilted side to side, taking a large swing and making her fall over. They gasped and held their breath, watching intently as she held on by her knees and pulled herself up, making the rest of the distance by pulling herself and holding on tightly. They waited a moment, watching her hop into the gondola. It stayed still, then made it's way slowly up the rope back to them, a sigh of relief sounded throughout the group.

Rapunzel smiled at Eugene, then ran into the gondola, pulling Cassandra into a hug. Cassandra smiled as well and returned it, though not entirely certain why the hug was given. The rest of the group went inside, Lance and Cassandra using the crank to pull the gondola back across the canyon. 

“Hey, uh, that was pretty brave, what you did back there. I mean, I totally would have done it as well before you volunteered, but--” Lance rambled as he pushed the lever up and down, Cassandra interrupted him to make him stop.

“Thanks, Lance. Anything for the princess.” 

“You really care about her, don’t you?” Lance raised an eyebrow, snickering when her face turned a bright red.

“Of course, I’m supposed to protect her. It’s my job.” Cassandra glanced to the side, smiling nervously. 

“Told you we can trust her.” Rapunzel spoke softly, gazing out the window on the opposite side of the caravan.

“Yeah, ok, maybe I read too much into it. It’s just--No you’re right. We’ve got more important things to be worried about.” Eugene shook his head. A thud came from on top of the caravan, making it swing to the side. “Like whatever’s up there.”

Eugene poked his head out the window and was quickly greeted by an ax to the face. “Ok, not what, who, and he’s not friendly.”

“Alright, Lance, Cass, you two keep cranking, get us across as fast as possible. Varian, Eugene, let’s see what this guy wants.” Rapunzel took charge, letting her hair down and preparing to fight. 

The others nodded and did as instructed, Lance and Cassandra pushing away at the lever, Eugen and Varian following her up to the top of the gondola. An ax swung down on them, knocked Eugene partially off the gondola, hanging on only by his knees and Maximus pulling him up. Rapunzel knocked the ax out of the masked figure’s hand and jumped up, helping Varian as well. 

They grabbed their ax, just as Rapunzel whipped her hair around their ankles. They brought their ax down again to cut themselves free, and was shocked to see it was the ax that shattered and not her hair. Eugene climbed up and launched himself at the stranger, knocking them both over. He was kicked off, sent flying to the edge of the gondola. The bear-masked figure prepared to deliver the finishing blow, but was stopped by an explosion in their hand. 

“Ha! Gotcha!” Varian yelled triumphantly as the ax dropped from their hand. Eugene pulled himself up and joined the two of them, preparing for the inevitable punch back.

A yell came from the other side, followed by maniacal laughter. Two people came swinging across the rope, using their weapons to slide down. One of them knocked the bear over, while the other stayed on the other side, waiting for them to get back up.

“Adira! Hector!” Varian shouted, waving excitedly. 

“Great, now the whole gang’s here.” Eugene rolled his eyes and watched the three fight, choosing not to get in the way. 

Adira and Hector teamed up against their enemy, exchanging sides and deflecting attacks while the other would land a hit. Adira swung her sword, launching herself at her opponent, but her attack was deflected, sending her sword flying down the canyon. Varian reacted instantly, taking a bomb from his bag and throwing it. A net exploded from the ball, trapping them.

“You _bastard!_ ” The enemy clawed their way out of the net, using their ax to cut themselves loose. They ran over to Varian and grabbed his shirt, holding him over the gondola’s edge. 

“Let him go!” Rapunzel yelled, reaching out to him and preparing to fight. They looked at her for a moment, then threw him over the edge.

“Shit! I’ve got him!” Hector ran off the gondola and caught Varian midair, using his dagger to catch them on the cliffside. He slid down to one of the rocks and let him go, taking a second to catch his breath. “Do you have a deathwish kid?”

“I’m starting to think I do.” Varian responded quietly, keeping his back firmly glued to the wall, shaking.

Their opponent took their distraction as an opportunity and cut part of the wood structure holding the gondola up. Rapunzel grabbed Eugene and swung them onto the gondola’s door, keeping them from falling off. Adira jumped and followed them, waiting for their enemy to follow as well. Rapunzel helped Lance, Cassandra, and the horses out of the gondola while Eugene joined Adira in keeping their enemy at bay. 

“Adira, you help the others out of here, I’ll hold off Mr.Personality.” Eugene decided, taking out his sword.

“Are you sure Fish Skin? I could hardly hold my own, who’s to say you could?” 

“I just need to hold him off. I’ll be fine. Now go!” 

Adira nodded and grabbed Lance and Cassandra, throwing them the rest of the distance to the other side. The horses jumped on their own, leaving only her and Rapunzel. Rapunzel didn’t want to leave, running to Eugene and trying to help. Adira didn’t allow that, grabbed her and jumped off the gondola. 

“Eugene!” Rapunzel called out to him, just as the gondola gave out under its own weight. 

The gondola crashed and broke against the rocks, leaving Eugene and his foe to fight on unsteady ground. The stranger started jumping down, hopping from rock to rock, not surprised to see Eugene follow. They jumped off one of the rocks onto a piece of rock, then knocked Eugene down when he jumped to follow. 

“Tell me your name, boy!” They yelled, voice partially muffled by the mask.

“Oh um...Eugene, Eugene Fitzherbert.” He answered cautiously, moving his head back from the ax to his throat.

They threw their ax to the side and made no move to attack. They mumbled something, something he couldn’t quite hear, then spoke again. “Are you an orphan, which orphanage did you live in?”

“I can see where this is going and, to start off with, I’m not your long lost son. But if it will ease your worries and make it easier to kill me, St Louis, Varaderos.” 

They took their mask off, long brown hair flooding down. “I’m not going to kill you.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“My name is Madeline.” She knelt down to him and held out her hand. “And I think you might be my son.”

“You’re kidding, right?” He waited for her to declare it was indeed a joke, yet she did not falter. He pushed her hand away and helped himself up. “No, you know what? I totally see it now. The dark, soulless eyes, the menacing glare, the blind rage that drives someone to _attack total strangers!_ ”

She ignored him, focusing instead on the sword lodged in one of the black rocks. She took it out and slashed it, testing its strength, then turned to him. “I know this could be...hard to grasp, it is for both of us, but I think-- I think I’m your mother.”

* * *

“So, um, how are we supposed to get out of here, exactly?” Varian asked nervously, still solidly glued to the rock.

“We’ve got two options, climb up to the top, or jump down to the bottom.” Hector looked around, seeing what rocks they could use to climb up or down.

“Or the third option, we stay right here and not risk me falling to my death for the third time this week.” 

“You’ll be fine. We just have to-- is your hair glowing?” Hector stared at him in shock, watching as the strip of blue on his head started to glow.

“What? Why is it--” He yelped and fell backward as a surge of rocks shot up into the wall. The rocks broke away, leaving a tunnel. 

“Good news for you, you just accidentally opened one of the tunnels under the castle.” Hector looked inside, dodging a splash of bubbling lava beside him. 

* * *

“Are they ok?” Rapunzel asked, peering nervously over the canyon’s edge.

“Just fine, princess. There’s a series of tunnels under the castle and your friends were lucky enough to come across them. Let’s go, we need to move fast if we want to keep up with them.” Adira turned and walked in the direction of the castle, only to be stopped by blonde hair whipping around her.

“Hold on, Adira. I’ve trusted you through all this, but I can’t keep it up. You’re hiding something from us, something big, and I think we’re entitled to know.” Rapunzel pulled her back, mimicking one of Cassandra’s icy glares.

“Of course. I suppose it’s time you learn the full story.” Adira sighed and relented, pulling the hair off of her.

* * *

“So, I’m assuming Adira got through to you?” Varian leaned over and looked up to Hector. He was silent, walking with a fierce look in his eyes, pausing every now and then to move Varian out of the way when the lava would shoot up at them. 

“She didn’t ‘get through to me’. We have a temporary truce.” Hector grumbled. “After seeing the sundrop in action, Adira’s little fairytales were hard to write off as children’s stories.” 

“What happened with the Brotherhood anyway? And the whole kingdom for that matter?” 

Hector sighed. “It’s not a fun tale, child.”

Varian shrugged. “Tell me anyway.”

* * *

“Listen, my son, and listen well. The story of our people is tragic, but I believe you will find it of interest.” Madeline lit a torch and led him through the tunnel. “Millenia ago a single drop of moonlight fell from the heavens. It formed a protective shell, keeping it safe from any who would seek it out. This was how our kingdom was formed, a small tribe of people dedicated to keep this artifact safe, grew into a small empire.”

“Our descendants, generations of people sworn to protect the moonstone. More So than that, to keep its destructive power at bay.” The queen frowned and stopped talking, slipping into her own thoughts.

* * *

“But it was not just the royal family that swore their lives to the moonstone. A group of three, charged with assisting them on their mission. The brotherhood.” Adira spoke solemnly gazing up at the castle, now fallen to ruin. “Hector, Quirin, and I were the most recent generation of them.”

“What happened to this place for it to change this much?” Rapunzel asked quietly.

“The king grew tired of the moonstone’s destruction. He sought to destroy it, end its reign of terror over us once and for all.” She sighed. “It did not end well for him.”

* * *

“The king tried to rip it from its place in its cage, it responded by sending out a bit of its power. Your father shielded Adira and me from it, but he was unable to protect the king.” Hector balled his hands into fists. “His arm started to rot, shriveling into nothing in an instant.”

“Rot? Like the decay incantation?”

“Yes. That wasn’t the worst of the damage, though. The rot spread from his arm, invading his body like a virus. It sent out a separate attack as well, something to keep anyone else from trying to destroy it.”

* * *

“Red rocks burst from the cage, spreading throughout the kingdom. The effects were immediate for those who came in contact with them. The thing you were most afraid of, shoved in your face almost constantly. And when it became too much,” Madeline let out a shaky breath. “You would be frozen, kept in a state of fear with no cure.”

“How did you manage to avoid that for so long?” Eugene asked, failing to hide the concern growing, despite his distrust of her.

“It was easier for me, my fears were our reality.” She smiled sadly. 

* * *

“The king ordered the citizens to evacuate, his final order. The queen came to us that night, to help us leave as well. She asked that we keep this power a secret from the world, so that no one may be hurt from it again. I sought...a different solution.” Adira’s smug persona returned as quickly as it had left. “You. The moonstone’s opposite.” 

Rapunzel touched her hair, noticing it’s faint glow. “If-- If you knew all this, why have you been so cryptic about it?”

“While I know joining the two forces together would solve our issues collectively, I was not certain what would happen to you once it did. And now that I know a piece of it resides in my nephew, I wasn’t certain what would happen to him.” Adira’s eyes narrowed at the tower. 

“Are you saying that if Rapunzel touched the moonstone, she could--” Cassandra started to say, but stopped when Rapunzel touched her shoulder.

“We haven’t come this far just to stop now.” 

Cassandra’s fears were not eased, though she kept quiet. 

“Good. Are we friends again?” Adira asked, smiling.

“Sure.” Rapunzel answered cautiously, motion for the others to follow them. They did, some more reluctantly than others. Cassandra stuck close to Rapunzel, practically attached at the hip. She chose not to comment on it, but it did worry her. 

“This is the only safe way up.” Adira pointed to a narrow path ahead of them, littered with rocks.

“Ah. I’m sorry Max, Fidella, it looks like you’ll have to stay here.” Rapunzel gave them a reassuring smile and rejoined with the group.

* * *

“Welcome to the Dark Kingdom.” Madeline announced, pushing open the doors to a large empty room. It was partially destroyed, rocks invading the walls and floor, the only decoration kept being a painting over the fireplace and a long table at the room’s center.

“You um…” Eugene chuckled nervously. “You really went all-in with the whole ‘Dark’ thing didn’t you?” 

“He likes it.” The queen whispered happily to herself, concerning her son.

“So! Uh...What makes you think we’re related anyway, if that’s not too much to ask?” Eugene stared nervously at the sword in her hand, still uncertain if she may attack. 

“My husband sent you away without my knowledge, to an orphanage far from us. It took me nearly a decade to find you, by then I was too late.” She turned around to face him, tears welled up in her eyes. “They gave me a picture of you, I tried to use that to find you, but it was as if you had disappeared.”

“I...I changed my name after I left.” He spoke cautiously. “I only changed it back recently.”

“Ah. I suppose the last name would be cause for change.” She chuckled to herself. “Fitzherbert. I chose to keep mine, instead, when we got married.” 

“ _Anything_ is better than Fitzherbert.” He laughed as well, small, quiet, but there.

“This is great!” The queen mumbled to herself again, glancing to the side as if she were talking to someone else. “I’ve established a commonality between us, maybe I can get him to like me!”

“Um. You know I can hear you right?” 

“Oh! Uh…” She laughed nervously, rubbing her hand against the back of her head. “I guess all this hallucinating junk has kind of messed with my head, I’ll work on that.” 

“Right...This is great, meeting you and all, but I really need to find my friends and make sure they’re ok.” 

“I wouldn’t seek her out. So long as she’s away from the moonstone she will be safe, though I cannot guarantee her safety once she comes in close contact with it.” 

“She’s the sundrop! She _has_ to reunite with the moonstone! It’s her--”

“Her destiny? Edmund thought it was his destiny to destroy the moonstone and he died trying to fulfill it! Do you wish her death as well?” 

“The rocks led her here! We’ve been following this path to the Dark Kingdom for a year now, finally, we’re here and you’re saying it was just what? A joke?!”

“ _I’m saying it's a trap!_ ” Madeline stopped, taking a second to regain her composure. “The moonstone has never once shown compassion for those who do its bidding, I have no doubt in my mind it would show no mercy to her if she were to fulfill her destiny.” 

* * *

“So Hector, what exactly have you and Adira been up to?” Varian hopped off one of the rocks, keeping a good distance from the lava at their side. 

“Catching up, mostly. She told me about what happened with your father, I’m sorry.” 

Varian faked a cough, avoiding eye contact. “Yes, well um, I think we’ve got a plausible solution to that!”

“She told me that as well. Careful, that looks unstable.” Hector pointed at the piece of rock Varian landed on, cracked and crumbling. It broke just as he jumped off it, startling him. 

“Ha, ok. Who decided that lava sewers were a good idea? I’d like to have a word with the architect if you don’t mind.” He laughed nervously, concern growing when his hair began to float, one piece of it glowing a bright blue. “Shit.”

“Warn me if any rocks come spiking up out of the blue.”

“Was that a pun?” Varian shot him an angry glare. His attention shifted when his hair fell back on his face. “Huh. It just...stopped.”

“Maybe it's acting up because of the moonstone.” Hector shrugged.

“Maybe? I wonder how Rapunzel’s fairing.”

* * *

“We’re almost there!” Rapunzel shouted to the group, pushing herself out of the narrow pathway onto a set of stairs leading to the palace.

Adira stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Be on your guard, this castle is covered with lethal traps.” She slowly put a foot on one of the stones, jumping back when a trap sprung. “Watch out!”

Spikes shot up from in front of the steps, shaking menacingly. They were startled, but their fear disappeared quickly when the spikes crumbled to dust. Cassandra laughed.

“Some traps you got there!”

“Ok, so I oversold the traps a little. They haven’t been fixed in years, I highly doubt they’d still be in--” Adira started to explain, but stopped when she saw a glow from behind her.

“What-- What’s happening?” Rapunzel asked, watching as her hair floated high above her, glowing a bright yellow light. It stopped as soon as it started, her hair falling back to the ground.

“What _was_ that?” Cassandra asked.

“The Moonstone, it must know the Sundrop is close.” Adira responded, as knowingly as ever.

Rapunzel nodded and made her way down the stairs. “Then we better get going.”

The others followed, a small bit of caution in case a trap would spring, though not completely terrified of them. They reached the doors with minimum difficulty, Rapunzel walked ahead to see what was inside as the other three cranked the door open. 

“Eugene!” Rapunzel yelled excitedly, running toward the door the moment she recognized him, the other stopped opening the door and watched. “I’m so glad you’re alright, I was so worried I--Eugene what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Rapunzel. But I can’t let you in.” Eugene said sadly, looking over to the queen and nodding. She responded instantly, using Adira’s sword to break the chain in two. The door slammed shut in Rapunzel’s face, though it was not the noise that left her in a state of shock. 

“Eugene…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this household we do NOT refrigerate our mother figures! (I mean seriously she didn't even have a _name_.


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe he…” Rapunzel pressed her forehead against the door, then slammed her fist against the wood. “No. This isn’t right. There’s gotta be another reason.”

“Eugene wouldn’t betray you, Rapunzel. Whatever it is he’s doing, he’s doing it because he wants to protect you.” Lance put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. 

“You’re right. We’ll just have to find another way in then. Pascal?” She set her chameleon onto the door and gave him a slip of paper. “Talk some sense into him.”

“There’s gotta be another entrance to the castle somewhere.” Cassandra suggested, looking around for a lever or loose rock.

“I’m afraid all other points of entry to the castle were closed off--” Adira started to explain, but stopped at the familiar glow of Rapunzel’s hair.

Rocks shot up from where she stood, randomly generating around them. Rapunzel pulled her hair back down, trying to get it to stop, which it eventually did. Cassandra ran up to her and held her hand.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Rapunzel smiled, a tired smile, but relieved it was over. With that second to breathe, the ground broke from under them.

* * *

“What are we going to do now?” Eugene asked, following Madeline cautiously, staying a few feet away.

“Once the moonstone has come to a decision, it’s near impossible to go against it. It will lead her here, and when it does, we’ll do our best to keep her from it.” Madeline gripped the sword and continued to walk, ignoring the red flare of the rocks around her. “But for now, we’re cutting off the path.”

“We’re what?” He asked again, though he was hardly paying attention. He was instead focused on the circle of statues around him, each with a sword in hand, acting like giant guards to the room ahead.

She seemed to notice, stopped herself from opening the door to look at the statues as well. “These are your ancestors, generations of kings and queens who dedicated their lives to protecting the moonstone from those who would seek it out. We’ll continue your legacy today, by keeping your friends from entering.”

Eugene found it hard to hide his nervousness, choosing to stay quiet and follow her to the moonstone. She slid open the door slowly, whipping her head around as if to look for enemies, then walked in. 

The room was red from the floors to the ceiling, the pathway, pitch-black, standing out greatly from it. At the room’s center was the moonstone, a small, blue, reflective opal resembling the shape of a tear. He stared at it for a moment, seemingly hypnotized by it, but snapped his attention away at the familiar blonde hair flowing toward it. Without warning, screams rang out from the moonstone, a loud shrill piercing his ears. He watched in horror as the love of his life decayed into nothing, she changed his life, made him into a better person, and now she was gone, vanished before his very eyes--

“Eugene!”

“Wh-what?” Eugene broke out of his haze, now aware of his mother, who had been attempting to get his attention.

“Whatever it is the moonstone is showing you, it isn’t real. Or if my assumption is correct, it won’t be real.” Madeline put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them, attempting to ground him better.

“Rapunzel she-- I-- I couldn’t--”

“I promise this will be quick, we’ll get out of here as soon as possible. I know it’s hard dealing with these, especially when it's your first time.” Madeline slowly let go of him and drew her sword, swinging it down at the path in front of them. It sent a wave of electricity through the floor, then the path shattered. 

She let out a relieved sigh and turned around, pulling him slowly out of the room and shutting the door behind them. “I’m sorry about that. It always acts up like that when you get too close.”

“I ask again, how are you not petrified?” 

“Tunnel vision? It was hard at first, but the rocks retreated for the most part when people evacuated, and...well it’s become white noise.” Madeline shrugged and looked at the floor, not speaking for a second. She snapped herself back, shaking her head and smiling. “Well, I’m going to find whatever place they may enter from. I’m not going to ask you to fight your friends, so you can stay here if you want.”

“You’re not going to hurt them, are you?” He asked quietly.

“No, of course not.” Her smile grew. “Why would I hurt my future daughter in law?”

“Pushing it.”

“Right. Sorry.” She laughed awkwardly and started to leave. “Yep, see ya.” 

He sighed and shook his head when she left. He waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps before dropping the joking attitude, replacing it with a more solemn one. He had only a moment to breathe, his sulk being interrupted by someone putting their hands over his eyes.

“Guess who.”

Eugene pried the hands off his face and turned around. “Varian? How’d you get inside?”

“You’re not the only one with access to the lava sewers.”

“The what?”

“Unimportant.” Varian deflected and started looking around. “Where’s everyone else?”

“They’re um… well that’s kind of--” He sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“Complicated? What kind of complicated? Are you having a moral dilemma or do you just not know how to open the door?” Varian joked, though he dropped it fast, noticing Eugene’s dejected attitude. 

“She told you of the king’s fate, I assume.” Hector walked out from the shadows. “Now you understand why I tried to keep you from this place.”

“The king’s fate? What does that have to do with anything?” Varian looked at the both of them, not entirely sure of what dots were being connected.

“Well, kid I-- I um--” Eugene fumbled around his words, not quite sure how to phrase his actions. “I locked them outside.” 

“Locked them outside?-- Eugene, you have to let them in.” Varian attempted to push past Eugene, but was held back. 

“I can’t!”

“What do you mean you _can’t_? Why would you even see the need to--”

“I’m trying to protect her!” Eugene’s response echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls. He ignored the raging shake of the moonstone nearby. “Varian, please, you have to trust me. The last time someone tried to take the moonstone...I don’t want that to happen to her. 

“She’s the sundrop. It wouldn’t affect her like it did him.” 

“And how do you know that? The only people in this whole damned castle that know anything about that rock in there keep telling us to get the hell out of dodge, maybe we should listen to them.” 

“And what about the rocks? They’re not going to stop just because you don’t want to deal with them.” Varian balled his hands into fists, his anger growing, only slightly satisfied that Eugene stayed quiet. 

He was about to add another retort when their attention was pulled somewhere else, the moonstone’s anger growing stronger, harder to ignore. It rumbled and shook the ground, summoning blunt rocks around it, making them go up and down. Eugene watched it anxiously, shifting his attention between the moonstone and Varian.

“Kid, since when were you a glow stick?” 

“Shit is it--” Varian looked up, and found that his hair was floating again, the strip of blue glowing brighter than before. “Of course it is.”

* * *

“Cass! Hold on!” Rapunzel shouted down to Cassandra, trying her best to keep her held above the lava on the ground below them. She swung her hair, which she tied around one of the rocks, and threw them both onto the ground. 

“Are you ok down there?” Lance shouted down to them, contemplating if he should follow.

“Yeah! We’re fine!” Rapunzel responded, she looked ahead of them. “Surrounded by lava, but fine!”

Adira hopped down and joined them, helping Lance down as well. She looked around, seemingly recognizing the tunnels. “This should lead us to the castle.”

“Oh! Well, I never thought I’d be saying this but, thank you moonstone!” Rapunzel laughed nervously, yelping when a rock shot up in response. 

“I think it said you’re welcome.” Lance stared at the rock, almost falling off of the one he was on in the process. 

The group made their way through the sewer, following the path Adira set out. Rocks would occasionally spike up without warning, though not in a threatening way, as some rocks would catch them if they fell off balance. 

“How much further?” Rapunzel asked, holding onto one of the rocks, suspended above the lava. 

“Just a couple hundred more yards and we should be right below the throne room.” Adira looked back at her from where she stood, hopping from one rock to the other with ease. 

Rapunzel’s hair glowed again, floating up above her head, almost touching the ceiling. Rocks shot up from behind them, making lava splash at their feet. The rocks climbed up the ceiling, knocking bits of it out. A large chunk of it fell where Lance was standing. Cassandra noticed it break off and launched herself forward, knocking both of them out of the way and onto another part of the ground, the lava just inches away from them.

“We have to get there soon,” Cassandra said, panting. She got off of Lance. “I don’t know how much longer we can survive down here.”

Lance yelped as another rock shot up beside him, splashing lava onto the end of his sleeve. “I’m gonna go with not much longer!”

Adira sighed and turned around. “We should turn back, find another way into the castle.”

The rocks seemed displeased with this suggestion, shooting up around the tunnel and blocking the exit. Cassandra and Adira took action, running to where the rocks grew and trying to hold them back, though it proved pointless. Rapunzel was focused ahead, the rocks in front of her shooting up and laying themselves over the lava, acting like a dark marble floor. 

“We’re trapped!” Cassandra yelled, banging her hand against the blocked exit.

“No! I think the moonstone’s trying to work with us.” Rapunzel called back to her, directing their attention to the path laid out for them.

She walked ahead, cautiously putting her feet onto the rocks. Once she reached the edge of the path, her hair floated down, moving forward, pointing ahead. Rocks shot up in front of her, hundreds of them. They slowly moved themselves down to make it easier to cross.

“Huh. I’d say that’s a pretty good theory.” Lance shrugged and joined up with her, following her and watching excitedly as the rocks pushed themselves down in front of them. He smiled when the other two joined, though far more cautious than he was about it.

* * *

Pascal slipped through a crack in the castle’s wall, squeezing his way through the broken rocks. He hopped down to the ground, using the black rocks shooting out from the walls as stairs. The castle was empty, for the most part, the only noise he could hear being the cawing of birds a few rooms down. He decided to avoid that room, both because he doubted Eugene would be there and because he didn’t want to be there himself, the thought of interacting with a hoard of feral crows not exactly exciting him.

Instead, he went the opposite direction, opening the door slowly, carefully, and looking around. There was a woman there, leaning against a statue on the back wall, both vigilant and hardly present at the same time. He tried to match the color of the walls and floor the best he could and quickly scampered across the room to the other side. To his delight, he went unnoticed. Even luckier, there was a crack in the wall leading to the next room, so he could go into it without opening another door.

Arguing could be heard one he entered, two familiar voices going at it. He looked around to find them, and was happy to see Eugene, as well as Varian. A third person was there as well, one he recognized to be the man who fought the woman from earlier. Pascal ran up to them and crawling up Eugene’s leg, alerting them that he was there.

“Pascal?” Eugene looked down at him, then let the chameleon crawl onto his hand. He watched as the chameleon crossed his arms and turned red. “Is the frog ok?”

“He’s probably just pissed that you _locked him out_.” 

“Yeah I get it, you’ve made your point.” Eugene rolled his eyes. He noticed the piece of paper in the chameleon’s hand. “What’s that you got there.”

Pascal unrolled the piece of paper and shoved it in his face, the bright red color of anger still entirely present. Eugene took it with his free hand and read it over, recognizing it immediately. 

“Shit. It’s me.”

“What?” Varian walked over to them and read the paper. “One of her party-- what-- where did you get this?”

“Demanitus gave it to me. I was so worried that someone was going to betray Rapunzel and it was me the whole time! How could I be so stupid?” 

“Dunno, seems to be a hobby of yours. Was I on the list?” 

Eugene paused and considered his options. “No.”

“You _bastard_.” 

“Hey, kids. Have you made a decision yet?” Hector interrupted them, pulling their attention away from the piece of paper in Eugene’s hand. 

They stayed quiet for a moment, Eugene contemplating a new approach, Varian waiting to see if he would have to spark another argument. 

“Yeah.” Eugene said finally. “Let’s go help Rapunzel.”

* * *

“I think I see an exit!” Rapunzel shouted down between breaths, exhausted from climbing the tower of rocks at the end of its path. 

The rest of the group was tired as well, and happy to hear they were almost finished. Rapunzel climbed to the top of the tower, poking her head cautiously above the ground. She saw a woman, facing a statue. 

“My search is finally over, Edmund. Our son has come back to us.” The woman held her hand up, putting it against the statue’s hands, holding a sword against the ground in a guarded position. “He has your eyes.”

“What’s up there, Raps?” Cassandra called up to her. 

“I think crazy chick’s talking’ to herself.” Lance commented, suddenly next to Rapunzel, making her jump. “Sorry, Varian’s starting to rub off on me.”

“You said she was talking to herself?” Adira asked. They nodded. “Good. That means she won’t notice us coming in.” 

The four of them climbed through the hole in the wall and hid behind suits of armor in the hallway, keeping a close eye on the queen. 

“The moonstone chamber should be right through those doors.” Adira whispered to Rapunzel, who hid just below her. 

“Ok,” Rapunzel whispered back. “I’ll need a distraction so I can slip in there.”

“I’m coming with you.” Cassandra whispered, louder than the set volume. Rapunzel stopped paying attention to the queen, instead looking at Cassandra, confused. “We don’t know what could be in there.”

“Rapunzel _should_ go in alone.” Adira cut in. “Only those who possess the power of the relics themselves could withstand the moonstone’s power.”

Rapunzel thought for a moment, weighing her options before she spoke. “Cass and I will go.” She said finally. “Adira and Lance, you run interference.” 

Adira narrowed her eyes and looked toward Lance, annoyed at his eager grin. Rapunzel motioned them forward and walked slowly toward the queen. 

“Alright, on three. One...two…” Rapunzel sucked in a breath. “Three!”

Rapunzel started to run to the door, but stopped when an ax flew in her path. It missed her, just barely, her only saving grace being Cassandra pulling her back. They ran back to Adira and Lance and watched the queen walk toward them, demeanor far more sinister.

“That was your final warning.” She growled, taking the sword from its hilt, preparing for an inevitable fight. “I told you to stay away!”

“Madeline--”

“I have nothing to say to you Adira!” 

Lance ran at her, the first wave of attacks. She slipped to the side and kicked him a he passed, knocking him into the wall. Cassandra ran to her next, sword in hand, ready to swing. Madeline returned the favor, blocking her attack. She swept her leg under Cassandra’s then grabbed her by the neck when she fell.

“Cass!” Rapunzel yelled and started to run toward her. Madeline tossed Cassandra aside and prepared for the next attack. 

Adira put herself in front of Rapunzel, choosing to go next instead. She threw a few kicks, actually managing to land a hit within her attempts. Madeline responded with a kick of her own, one to the gut, making Adira double over. 

Rapunzel started to back away. “Your majesty, please.” Her hair started to glow again, pulling her toward the chamber’s entrance. “The moonstone knows I’m close. I have to go.”

“No! I’m not going to let anyone else die!” Madeline jumped in front of her, taking a less violent approach at keeping Rapunzel from entering. 

“I’m going in, and you don’t want to get in my way.” Her hair glowed brighter, the pull toward the moonstone growing stronger the closer she got. 

“You’re _not_ getting past me.” Eugene ran to Rapunzel, Hector and Varian following close behind him. “Rapunzel I’m so sorry. I just thought--”

“Hey, Eugene, it’s ok. I know you just wanted to protect me.” Rapunzel took his hands and squeezed them.

“The moonstone must be destroyed, son.” 

Rapunzel smiled and put her hands together. “Son?”

“You finally got adopted!” Lance smiled as well.

“Look, I’ll fill you all in later.” Eugene grabbed Madeline and pulled her away from them as he talked. “Thumbnail! I’m a prince. Probably.”

Rapunzel looked over to Varian, noticing his hair glowing as well, and pulled him toward the door. They ran to it, sprinting as fast as they could before the queen could fight against Eugene’s grip, but stopped when the glow faded, a growing shake coming from the door and a bright light shining from the ceiling.

“What’s going on?” Lance asked nervously, voice shaking similarly to the ground.

Madeline watched intently as six pairs of eyes glowed brighter and brighter. “It couldn’t be…”

Eugene stopped pulling her away, looking up as well. “What do you mean?”

Figures, clear and blue flew past their statue replicas, each armed with a large ax. They swarmed the group, enclosing them at the room’s center, howling and whispering threats to them.

“Each ruler swears an oath to keep the moonstone from anyone who would seek it out, it seems that oath is held even past death.” Madeline spoke quietly, locking eyes with her husband, raising his ax once he saw her. “Edmund?” 

Eugene pulled her away just as the ax swung down, missing them both, just barely. The other ghosts followed his example and attacked the group, each closing in on one of the members. 

“This brings a whole new meaning to daddy issues, don’t you think?” Eugene joked as he pulled her away. Madeline stopped, keeping them both there. 

“I took that oath as well, it’s my duty to uphold it.” She released herself from his grip, throwing him to the ground, though she avoided using her full strength, then ran to join the others fighting. 

“And I thought _my_ family was fucked up.” Varian backed away as one of the ghosts started to attack. He grabbed Varian and started to fly up. “Lance, buddy. A little help!”

“I’m on it!” Lance ran up to him and jumped, latching onto the ghosts legs. 

“How is that?-- You know what?” Varian fought against the ghost’s grip and reached into his bag, pulling a vial out. He crushed it in his hand and threw a splash of it onto the ghost’s face. Acid burned through both his glove and the ghost, the glove got tossed aside and the ghost disappeared, dropping them both to fall to the ground.

“Adira! Catch me!” Lance shouted as they fell. Adira ran toward them, racing around to catch where exactly they fell. She let Lance hit the ground, catching Varian instead. “Love...hurts.”

Adira rolled her eyes and set Varian down, focusing instead on Madeline, who was racing toward Rapunzel. She kicked Madeline to the side, drawing her away from the princess. Madeline slid across the room, barely catching herself before she slammed into the wall, then ran to Adira. They traded blows for a moment, though Adira was on the defensive side. Madeline drew her close to one of the walls surrounding them, then kicked her, the force of her head hitting rock knocking her out.

Hector slashed through one of the ghosts and ran to them, moving erratically, dodging and throwing punches. She grabbed his wrist and threw him up, then kicked him into the wall next to Adira. 

“You highness-- mother-- whatever it is I should call you, stop!” Eugene ran to grabbing her hand gently and trying to pull her away again. “Rapunzel has to reunite with the moonstone, it’s the only way we can save our kingdoms!”

Madeline tossed him around and slammed him against the wall, holding him up so he couldn’t touch the ground. “If you so desperately want her dead, why not kill her _yourself_ \--”

“I don’t want her dead!” 

“These things just keep coming!” Cassandra shouted to the others, fending off one of the ghosts with her sword. 

Blow after blow, strike after strike, the ghosts went out with little protest, a simple swing to the jaw with a fist being enough to turn them to dust. Yet, without fail, a light would shine from above them, and the ghost would fly back down, healthy as one could be while being dead. 

Rapunzel took a strand of her hair and whipped it across one of the ghosts, then looked over to Eugene. Panic grew, a need to protect. She ran toward him, sprinting across the room, tripping over her hair. The ghost she poofed reformed and jumped in front of her.

“What happened to your husband, your people, it was awful, but it’s only going to get worse if we don’t do something about it!” Eugene tried to pull himself from her grip. “I don’t want to see Rapunzel hurt, and I would _never_ send her to a dangerous situation without finding a safer option, but we don’t have another option.”

“How? How can you just accept this?” Madeline’s grip weakened slightly.

“I have faith in her, no matter what happens, she’ll be ok. Please, you have to trust me.”

She thought for a moment, then slowly lowered him to the ground and let go, sighing. “You’re stubborn. Just like your father.”

“Thank you.” Eugene ran to Rapunzel, slashing through the ghost she fought against.

“Hey! Nice of you to join us.” Rapunzel smiled, preparing for the ghost to return. 

The ghost flew down to them, attacking again as though nothing had happened. Eugene balled his hands into fists, ready to punch it out of existence yet again, but was stopped by another ghost. It held Cassandra up and threw her, knocking her into the both of them. 

“I feel like the armor was a bad choice!” Eugene wheezed, trying and failing to get her off of them. 

“It’s just you, me, and the extended family now huh?” Varian joked nervously, gripping the bomb in his hand so tight it cracked.

“It’s like the island all over again.” Lance joked back, then punched one of the ghosts, making it disappear. 

“Yeah except instead of feral leaves we get immortal ax-wielding maniacs!” He said through plainly fake excitement. 

“Maybe not.” Lance got Varian’s attention as he punched another ghost. It disappeared again, and another glow shone high above them. Lance pointed at its origin, a statue similar in appearance to it, and watched as the ghost flew through the stone.

“Lance you _genius!_ ” Varian exclaimed. He took the bomb in his hand and threw it up at the statue. It exploded on impact, bits and pieces of the statue’s head flying to the ground. The ghost poofed away, unable to regenerate. 

“Oh shit, it really worked.” Lance looked around for a weapon. His eyes fell on Adira’s sword, stuck in between two pieces of broken rock. He ran over to it and grabbed it, then jumped as high as he could, dragging the sword down one of the statues. 

He let out a triumphant yell when the ghost disappeared, running over to Adira, who was pushing herself up to fight. He kneeled down to her and held out the sword. “I believe this is yours?”

Adira rolled her eyes, but smiled and took it back. “Thank you, Lance.”

She ran to another one of the statues, Hector following closely behind. She kicked her sword in the air, then jumped up to follow it. She grabbed her sword and slashed it’s head, killing another one of the ghosts. Hector followed suit, jumping up to the statue next to her and dragging his dagger down its chest. 

“Adira!” Rapunzel called over to her, waving her hands for her to toss the sword. Adira nodded and threw it at her. Rapunzel threw a strand of her hair and wrapped it around the sword’s handle, then pulled it into her hand. She threw up another strand of her hair and used to swing up to the top of one of the statues, swing the sword down the middle of it. 

“Raps!” Cassandra picked herself up and ran toward her, ready to catch the sword as well. Rapunzel threw it over, watching it slide across the floor. Cassandra slammed her foot onto the handle, sending it up into the air, then punched it into the statue next to her. “Alright Fitzher-jerk, you’re up!”

She yanked the sword from the statue as it crumbled, then threw the sword to him, both surprised and glad he managed to catch it. He ran toward the final statue, his father’s statue, and was just within reach of it before an ax came slamming down in front of him. He managed to jump over it, clumsily, the sword slipping out of his hand when he landed. He turned around and backed away as Edmund readied his ax for another strike.

“...Dad?”

The ax came swinging down, inches away from his face. It poofed the second it hit.

“Our family is...the _worst_.” Madeline spoke from atop her husband's statue, sword in hand. The king’s head slid down and crashed onto the floor. 

She jumped down to join the rest of them, taking a moment to breathe now that the fight was over. They looked to the door, now blocked by the former king’s head. 

Rapunzel sighed and smiled, turning to the others. “Alright! Who wants in?”

Eugene and Cassandra raised their hands instantly. Varian attempted to sneak away, but Eugene grabbed his shirt and dragged him back.

“You kids have fun.” Lance shrugged and leaned against one of the broken statues. “I think I’ve dealt with enough magic to last a lifetime.” 

Adira looked to Hector and Madeline, then nodded. “The four of you should go, realize your destiny.”

“Thank you, Adira. For everything.” Rapunzel smiled and motioned her friends to follow her. 

She threw her hair over the statue’s head and climbed up, helping the others up as well. They slid down the other side and slipped through the door, squeezing through the little amount they were able to open it, then shut the door quickly behind them. 

“We’re finally here…” Rapunzel spoke quietly, looking around her. 

The walls faded from their usual bright red when she entered. Her hair started to float and glow high above her head, reaching as high as the ceiling. Varian’s hair glowed as well, the glow was weaker, just the streak in his hair, and it hardly floated as high. The rocks started to glow as well, a bright blue. They moved and pointed them to the moonstone, a direction which Rapunzel followed, though a bit hesitant. She reached the end of the path, broken off, and looked back. She reached her hand out to Varian.

He smiled and took her hand, watching as she shut her eyes and stepped out past the broken path. Blue flowed up to meet her foot, solidifying when she touched it. She opened her eyes and smiled, then started walking forward, slowly. Eugene and Cassandra followed them, staying back on the wider part of the path, only moving forward when it lengthened to meet them.  


The cage around the moonstone melted away, allowing it to float up to meet her. She turned back to her friends, to show them their journey was finally over. She noticed Cassandra’s dejected look and walked over to her.

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” Cassandra looked up and smiled at her, then looked back down.

“Look,” Rapunzel took Cassandra’s hands. “I know these past few months haven’t been easy on us. I just… I wanted to thank you, for being there for me. You’re a good friend, Cass.”

Rapunzel hugged her, squeezing her tightly. Cassandra hugged her back, then let go. “It’s time. Good luck, Raps.” 

She nodded then walked back toward the moonstone, stopping when she passed Eugene. He kissed her forehead. “This is it, Sunshine. Go get your destiny.”

She walked back to the cage, taking Varian’s gloved hand. “You ready?”

He sighed. “Ready as I'll ever be.”

They reached out their free hands in unison, watching the moonstone float up to them. They didn’t hear the yelling or racing footsteps, the clunk of armor from behind them. A third hand swept past them, grabbing the moonstone before they could manage it.

“Cassandra-- What-- What are you doing?” Rapunzel backed away, the glow fading from her hair. 

“I’m...trying...to _save you!_ ” Cassandra gripped the moonstone, trying to hold back its protective blast. 

The force of the blast sent them back, slamming into the door. Rapunzel started to push herself forward, but was stopped by Eugene, who held her back. They watched The electric spike the moonstone sent, trying as hard as it could to escape Cassandra’s grasp. She shoved the moonstone onto the chest, the electricity zapping her entire body. The rocks flowed up from the path, covering her armor. Lines of gold shined blue, the metal plates of her armor now as black as the rocks surrounding her. 

One last bit of energy burst, then calmed down to small sparks. Cassandra let out a relieved sigh. “You never listened to me, your highness. So now, I’m going to _make you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That was a wild ride. I didn't expect this to turn into the massive project it is now, though I'm glad it is. For those of you have asked, yes, I'm doing season 3 as well. It won't follow the season's plot as much as this one, as I've decided to change _a lot_ of plot points. Thank you for being supportive throughout this fic, and I hope you'll stick around for the next part. Also, I'm sorry about the song reference near the end, I just couldn't help myself 0_0


End file.
